


The Arrangement

by LadyKenz347



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Post-War, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 81,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/pseuds/LadyKenz347
Summary: **COMPLETE**After the final battle, Hermione and Harry head to Australia to find her parents, leaving Ron and Ginny to be with their family.When they return for their 8th year, things are not as expected. Both Weasleys have seemingly moved on and now they must scheme to get them back.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Guys. I love this story so much so far. This first chapter is kind of... blah. BUT it gets better. At least I think so... maybe you hate it... totally possible. 
> 
> I am a few chapters ahead so that I don't fall behind! I'll post every few days or if it starts getting some love, I'll post more often :) 
> 
> Hope you guys like it!

When the dust and smoke from battle had lifted, there was a lingering residual tension.

A tension between those who wanted to celebrate and those who needed to mourn. A tension between those who were so obviously good and those that fell in a gray area, somewhere between evil and do gooder. 

A feeling of loss; loss of their friends, their family, their childhood. A war had devoured their most precious years, and now they were at a loss of where to go next. Too much had been taken from them. 

Their young eyes had seen true evil and hate at too young of an age. 

Hermione decided before the the sun set on the battlefield that she would be going to Australia. She needed to find her parents, needed to know they had found safety on sandy beaches. Harry, with nothing left to keep him, volunteered to help her. 

There was no way Ron could go. It was obvious that the Weasley’s needed to be together, to deal with the loss of Fred and help Molly and George as they succumbed to the insurmountable depression. 

Both Ginny and Ron had said tight lipped goodbyes and given stiff hugs as Hermione and Harry prepared to leave with Arthur for the ministry to take a portkey to Sydney. 

Hermione knew that both of their Weasley love interests were far from happy that the two of them were taking off, together. She hadn’t realized that perhaps jealousy was a family trait until she saw their matching expressions. 

Hermione was able to get a kiss from Ron, but it was awkward without the passion of battle between them. They had knocked both foreheads and teeth and when Hermione giggled at the blunder, Ron turned red faced and left without another word. 

Harry was not as lucky and only managed a kiss on Ginny’s freckled cheek. Ginny threw her a narrowed glare at Hermione and then followed her brother’s lead and left them there. 

Hermione shrugged and they left for Australia. 

The summer was exactly what they needed. There was sun and sandy beaches and best of all, no murderous wizards hunting their heads. They sent updates to the Burrow often, but as the weeks stretched on and no replies found them, they settled that they would have to make amends when they returned. 

Surely, Ron would understand. How could he not? He had been in the fight with them, he had to understand that their was no proper way of grieving, no way of anticipating the hurt that would come after this victory. 

Hermione found her parents living in a small coastal tourist town. They were running an adorable little beach shop selling plastic toy buckets for children, large beach towels and beach sport supplies. Her heart had broken upon walking in and being greeted as a stranger. 

She was a lucky one, her parent’s memory returned perfectly. Within minutes they had wrapped their arms around her and she had felt a piece of her heart slide back into place. 

Harry and Hermione had stayed the remaining weeks in Australia with her parents. They would be attending Hogwarts as the school’s first ever 8th Year students, and although they felt guilty about not returning to Ron and Ginny, they couldn’t bring themselves to come back early. 

The Wizarding World was waiting with interview requests, book deals and photographers following their every move. They had managed the entire summer without looking at a single London newspaper and because of the lack of news from the Weasley’s, they were blissfully ignorant. 

Harry had arranged for a courier to purchase all their items they would need for their final year and have them waiting on the train for them. 

Hermione hugged her parents goodbye, as they had decided to stay in Australia. An early retirement, they had called it. Hermione was happy for them, they had found a beautiful place to call home and they would be perfectly happy and safe here. She promised she would come back for Christmas, as long as she could secure transportation.

And after almost three long months, they found themselves standing on the cobbled landing area of Platform 9 ¾. The bright red engine screamed out a puff of smoke and Hermione stood on the tips of her toes to see if she might be able to spot a shock of red hair somewhere, but there was none. 

“Maybe we better just go find a compartment?” Harry leaned in to speak in her ear, the ambient noise was suffocating after such a quiet summer. 

“I guess…,” Then a flash went off and they spun to find a lanky man with a crooked nose and beady eyes grinning at them, a camera in his hands. 

“The Golden Couple returns! Tell me, Harry, where have you lovebirds been having a holiday? Are there wedding bells in your future?”

“What is your problem!” Hermione screeched and felt Harry’s hand on her lower back guiding her towards the train. Another flash. Harry glowered at the man over his shoulder, noticing a Daily Prophet lanyard hanging from his scrawny neck. 

Aboard the train, Hermione felt instantly transported to another time. The happy clatter of young students, the seemingly endless buzz of magical trinkets whizzing through the air. 

Each person they walked by, each compartment they passed seemed, the noise seemed to dull. The onlookers jabbed each other in the ribs and they whispered as the pair of them walked on. 

They found the first open compartment and took it quickly. Ron and Ginny would find them. 

“I can’t believe we have to go back. Hasn’t Hogwarts ever heard of an honorary degree?” Harry grumbled looking out the train car, “I mean, it’s not like I defeated the darkest wizard in history, is it? Doesn’t that qualify me for Auror training?”

“Harry Potter! A little humility never hurt anyone,” Hermione opened her text on Advanced Arithmancy. Her holiday had meant that she hadn’t read all of her text books yet, and she hated to start the term without being fully prepared, “Besides, this is going to be the best year at Hogwarts yet! You’ll be back with Gin, you won’t have anyone trying to kill you--”

“I wouldn’t speak too soon,” Harry nodded towards the door to their small compartment and Hermione followed his gaze to see the sneer of a passing Draco Malfoy, “Shouldn’t that prat be rotting in Azkaban?” Harry scoffed. 

“Well, I haven’t read about any of the trials… but I mean, he could have turned us in, Harry. He didn’t. We’d be dead if it weren’t for him…”

“How are you always so optimistic? It’s Draco bloody Malfoy. The Death Eater? The kid who took every opportunity to make our lives miserable? Ring any bells?”

Hermione rolled her eyes and stifled a gasp as she felt the train lurched into motion. 

“Where are they?” she breathed. She was anxious to see Ron after all this time. She assumed that they would be together, but their last interaction had been full of awkward tension. 

“Once the car settles a bit, we can go see if they maybe found another room. I’m sure they are waiting for us…” Harry reassured her. He was practically vibrating with excitement to see Ginny, his hand constantly visiting his pocket where he had stowed the engagement ring he had purchased for her this summer. 

Harry admitted they were young, but then they had seen more than most kids ever would. He was ready to commit to her fully, now that her life wouldn’t be comprised solely because of him being him. Hermione wasn’t quite sure she agreed with him, but she knew that Ginny and Harry were made for each other. She didn’t believe in fate and destiny and all that bollocks, but if there was ever a reason to believe, it was them. 

Hermione read in silence, her eyes darting up to the car windows every time there was a flutter of movement. 

“Anything from the trolly?” The sweet lady said for the countless time of their lives. 

Harry ordered a handful of sweets, including some of Ginny’s favorites which he set aside in the seat next to him. 

“I’ll have a copy of the Daily Prophet, please,” Hermione smiled sweetly at he matronly looking attendant.

She handed over a couple of coins and received her paper. She sat down and tucked her legs up under her as she unfolded the Prophet. 

“What in the…” she trailed off as her eyes bulged looking at the front page. In the corner of the paper, not the cover story, but certainly featured was a moving portrait of none other than, Ron Weasley. Ron Weasley curled around some brunette tart and kissing her deeply. She didn’t even read the title. 

A knot settled deep in her throat and she folded her paper and set it next to her. Harry was still practically jumping in his seat. 

“I’m going to go look for them. Save our car?” Hermione spoke tightly. 

“Are you sure? I can come!”

“No, you stay. I’ll be right back,” she smiled fondly at her friend. 

Hermione started down the train, peering into each window as she passed. She waved back at a few friendly faces, but her heart felt heavy with anticipation. All of a sudden, nothing felt right. The air had shifted and clearly, it was not in her favor. 

She approached the end of the train and there, in the second to the last car, were two Weasley’s. Ron had his arm draped around Cara Hinecraft, a now 7th year, with big doe eyes that were staring up at Hermione’s boyfriend. Well, she thought it was her boyfriend. Now, that was not so certain.

Ginny was sitting awfully close to Michael Corner and her eyes were the first one to meet Hermione’s, which were brimming with tears. 

Hermione plastered a bright smile on her face and knocked on the door, noticing that Ron shifted uncomfortably and squeezed Cara closer to her. 

“Hermione Granger!” Cara exclaimed. This witch was clearly enamoured, she wondered how’d she’d react when she saw Harry. 

“Hi,” she replied cooly, “Ron, can I talk to you for a moment? In private?” she eyed the blonde he was currently attached to, not the witch he was pictured with in the current Daily Prophet.

“I guess…” Ron shrugged and leaned in to kiss Cara deeply. Hermione felt her heart shatter. Cara flushed a deep crimson and she grinned when the kiss ended. 

Ron shut the compartment door behind him and avoided looking directly at Hermione. 

“What in the world is going on? I thought… I thought…” Hermione stammered, wringing her hands. 

“Thought what, Hermione? That I was going to wait for you? While you and Harry abandoned me after my brother died and galloped off into the sunset together? Yea… not bloody likely,” he scoffed, his voice hard. 

“Ronald! You know it wasn’t like that! I had to find my parents…” Hermione was openly crying now, “Will you just look at me?!”

Ron lifted his eyes to hers, they softened for the briefest of moments before the clear blue eyes she had come to love, hardened. 

“Ron…”

“Listen, I’m happy to resume our friendship. It’d be a shame for the three of us to fall to pieces over all this nonsense. But I’m seeing Cara, you see. So, probably best if we don’t… revisit old wounds.”

“So, you’ve just moved on? Didn’t think to send us an owl or tell me this… this thing is over?”

“Over? Nothing even started, Hermione. Two kisses doesn’t count as a relationship,” Ron was different. He was colder and completely aloof to the his best friend crying in front of him. There as a time he would wrap her in his arms, even as a friend. 

“Oh… okay,” she hiccuped.

“Friends?” Ron asked coldly.

“Friends, yes… of course.”

Ron patted her on the shoulder and then sauntered back into his car, making it apparent that he would not be visiting Harry.

The door lingered open and Hermione wiped her cheeks for stray tears, avoiding the pity stares coming from Cara. 

“Gin, Harry’s anxious to see you. He’s just down the train, if you want to come see him?”

Ginny sneered and rolled her eyes, “Couldn’t be bothered to come and say hello himself? Typical. Just let him know I’ll see him at school, I guess it’ll be inevitable.”

She scooched closer to Michael, who looked terribly uncomfortable and she placed a hand on his knee. 

“Right.” 

Hermione shut the door and walked back towards the way she came, tears falling freely down her cheeks as she stared at her shoes. 

She bumped shoulders with someone by accident and flustered. She moved her hands up in an apology and turned to face them, mumbling out an apology. 

She met silver eyes that were staring down at her, though not as angry as they once have been. 

“I’m… I’m sorry…” she repeated again for good measure. 

Malfoy’s face didn’t turn up in a twisted sneer as it normally would. He just stared at her in confusion, regarding her weeping curiously. 

“Watch it, Granger,” he spoke finally, his voice not as harsh as she remembered but still far from friendly. He turned on his heel and continued down the train. 

Hermione sighed and finally entered the car where Harry was waiting. 

“Where are they?!” Harry asked excitedly, his voice trailing at the end when he took in hermione’s appearance, “What’s happened? Are they ok?”

“Oh, they are ok. Just brilliant, apparently,” she wiped away the last of her tears and recanted the story for Harry. His face, once bright with excitement, crumpled as she finished. 

“How could they ever think that? They couldn’t be more selfish. I didn’t run off with you because of anything other than you needed help and I needed to be out of England. I don’t even have a bloody home!” he shouted, “This war has stolen every semblance from a family from me, every connection to my parents is now DEAD. I fucking DIED!”

“They just need time, Harry. They’ll come around, I know it,” she lied. She didn’t know it. Right now, she knew nothing 

“I couldn’t care less what they need. We’ve sent weekly owls to them, and they couldn’t respond once? Not even a ‘Hey, fuck off?’”

“Harry…” she admonished lightly, she hated when he used such profanity. 

“No, seriously! I’m done with them.”

“Harry, you were going to propose not an hour ago. You can’t be so fickle as to write her off that quickly.”

“Apparently, I didn’t know her at all,” Harry spoke through gritted teeth, his eyes furrowed as they stared at the Scottish countryside, “And Ron Weasley, don’t even get me started on him,” Harry softened a bit, “I am sorry… He’s a prat if he doesn’t know how wonderful you are, Hermione.”

“Well you may have written them off, but I haven’t,” she said proudly, “They just need to see you and I are not an item and we just need to explain why we had to go. They’ll understand, they have to. Then all will be right with the world.” 

“I’m not holding my breath,” Harry grumbled.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys!!
> 
> I was expecting ZERO comments on the first chapter. Honestly, I just hate background/filler chapters... but you guys surprised me. So SURPRISE right back! Another chapter! 
> 
> This one is also a bit of background... blah. I'm excited for it to get going... so keep commenting! Please!

TWO  
\-----

Hermione cast an extension charm on the bench and laid out, letting her eyes drift close. The gentle rocking of the train quickly lulled her to sleep. 

She dreamed of sandy beaches and her toes dipping in the water. No cares in the world. A hand intertwined with hers and when she looked up it was Ron. His blue eyes sparkling. He rested his hand at the back of her neck and drew her in for a long kiss. ‘I love you,” he whispered when their lips parted. 

A sharp rap of knuckles on the window glass woke her. She jumped to a seated position and rubbed her eyes. Harry was still sulking, glaring out the window with his arms crossed. 

The door slid open and Michael Corner popped his head through, his cheeks flush with a fresh blush. His eyes darted to Harry and then back to Hermione. Harry was clearly attempting to light Michael on fire using nothing but wandless magic. 

“Um, I just received a note, Hermione. The Headmistress would like to see us in her office when we arrive, she has some details for us before the assembly,” Michael was so nervous that Hermione could barely stifle a grin. 

“Thank you.”

Michael closed the door quickly and skittered away back to Ginny. 

“Fucking prat…”

“He’s done nothing--” Hermione did not finish her sentence. Not when Harry was looking that murderous, “We should be there soon,” she offered instead, “I can’t believe this… the beginning of the end…”

“I wish I would have just been able to skip straight ahead to the Auror program. This feels like such a joke.”

Hermione frowned but didn’t say anything. He was in a foul mood and there was no adjusting that. 

Her heart felt tattered and her spirit broken but they didn’t win a war by giving up hope. Her and Ron would sort this out, they had to. 

\-----

The train ride had left much to be desired for Draco. This entire year was a complete waste of time, but he hadn’t had much of a choice. 

His family had barely escaped a long stint in Azkaban during the Death Eater Trials. Their saving grace had been that his father had lost his wand to Voldemort and his mother and he had not blantaly turned Potter and Pals in. 

That didn’t mean he got off free. He had been on house arrest without a wand all summer, and was finally to be reunited with it once he arrived at Hogwarts. He was able to choose between one final year at Hogwarts and one year serving at Azkaban, handing out meals to his father’s old comrades and cleaning empty cells. 

The choices had been shit but the decision had been easy. 

Now he was on a heavy probation, not a foot out of line or else he would lose this “privilege” as they called it. Draco growled as he had remembered the sad way McGonagall had looked at him as she offered her olive branch. Like he was somebody to be pitied. 

He had embarrassingly had to undergo Veritaserum in front of the Wizengamot. They had asked far too many questions and he had unwillingly given up information on other Death Eaters in order to ensure he stayed out of Azkaban. 

Which explained why Pansy was shooting daggers his way the entire train ride. Her dad was securely locked away, all thanks to the Malfoy’s. He wasn’t hopeful that this year would be an easy one, as he had sold out almost every family left in Slytherin, save one. Blaise Zabini’s mother had been as far away from the fray as humanly possible, living a lavish lifestyle in Italy. 

The Slytherin 8th years could be counted on two hands with fingers to spare. So, Draco sat at a table alone and simmered in self loathing as he realized the two terms sprawling in front of him would be his longest yet. 

Finally, the train lurched to a stop. He waited as the rest of the car gathered their belongings and exited before he rose to gather his. He had abandoned the pretentious walking stick he had insisted on sixth year and grabbed only his black leather bag and slung it lazily over his shoulder. 

The steam billowed around the excited students who were chattering away with mindless nonsense as his feet touched down on Hogwarts property. 

Hogwarts had a certain smell, even all the way out here on the train landing. It was smoky and rich. Draco filled his nostrils with the familiar scent and closed his eyes. He had lasted a year living with an megalomaniac, murderous, dark wizard. He could handle 10 months at Hogwarts. 

“Mister Malfoy,” a decrepit voice interrupted. His eyes shot open and his eyes landed on Slughorn. 

“Professor,” Draco drawled. 

“The Headmistress has requested your presence in her office,” Slughorn reminded him of a broom who was running out of magic, sputtering and slowing until it would eventually stop. He constantly reeked of mildew and various potion ingredients. His robes always stained and moth eaten. What an awful representation of Slytherin house, Draco thought. 

“Of course, Professor. I’ll head there straight away,” Draco made to leave but was stalled when a stained hand landed on his shoulder. 

“As I am sure you aware, you will have many eyes on you this term, Mister Malfoy. As Head of Slytherin House, it is my duty to let you know that I, in particular, have taken a keen interest in your… rehabilitation. The Headmistress will have more information for you,” Slughorn smiled at him with tight eyes. The old kook would volunteer to be his minder. 

Draco smiled back at him with clenched teeth and shrugged off the offending hand with maybe too much vigor. 

“The headmistress will be waiting,” Draco replied and walked off towards the line of carriages and stopped in his tracks as he took in the giant, sinister winged beasts standing at their helm. Had he not noticed before? Their milky white eyes focused on nothing but seemed to still be watching him. 

He climbed up the steps to the open carriage and couldn’t help but stare at their fleshless, scaly skin as the stringy muscles moved in their back. 

“Well, if it’s the fallen Prince of Slytherin,” the deep voice of Blaise Zabini spilled into the silence. 

Draco narrowed his eyes towards him but didn’t speak. 

“The way I see it, you and I are bound by the same unspoken curse.” 

“I highly doubt that,” Draco responded in a clipped tone. 

“I sold out too, you see. Offered the same deal and took it gladly. Now, we are both social pariahs. Might as well band together, don’t you think?”  
Draco grumbled but didn’t respond. They sat in silence as the giant skinless beasts trudged them up to the castle. 

As Hogwarts slowly came into view, it was obvious that not all the damage had been repaired. Magic could only do so much in a few months and the damage that was left behind made Draco feel uneasy in his skin. 

His actions had caused this. This castle that had been his home for so long, he had betrayed it. For what? 

When he was a child, he assumed the stories of Mudbloods were all true. Feral animals that had stolen magic from a wizard, or killed a witch to take her wand. He had no doubt that they all bathed in their own feces and lived in giant cave like communes. 

As he started school, it was obvious that wasn’t the case. He couldn’t even tell the difference between a pureblood and a Mudblood simply by looking at them. They all seemed to possess a decent amount of magic and weren’t lurking behind any corridors to stab him and suck out his magic. 

He had remembered how the other students began to mock the Muggleborns and he gladly joined in. To be fair, he also made of fun those that were bad at Quidditch, girls with a bad body shape and just about anyone who was different than he was. It didn’t mean he wanted their annihilation from the planet, he just… did it. 

And then he had gotten swept up into that whole Death Eater movement and was watching innocents be murdered in front of him. It was haunting and he had vowed he would find a way out. 

He hadn’t. He had shuffled along until the very end, hoping that they lost. Hoping someone just put him out of his misery and ended his short, worthless life before he was carted off to Azkaban. 

Instead, he was being shipped off to another type of prison. This was one was far more favorable, but a prison nonetheless. 

The carriage slowed in front of the entrance to the castle and he walked through throngs of students who were excitedly awaiting the feast and magic before them. He pushed his way through them and found that Blaise Zabini was still hot on his heels. 

“What are you on about? Sod off.”

“I’m going to the McGonagall’s office too. I was summoned as well,” Zabini said matter of factly, “Don’t flatter yourself, Malfoy.”  
Draco grumbled as they climbed the various staircases leading to the Headmistresses office. The last time he had been here, Dumbledore had tried to reach out to him, to offer him asylum. He had told him that there was hope for him yet, and that he was never too far gone. 

He should have taken it then. Should have taken it in the Astronomy Tower. Should have...

Draco shook his head, scattering the ghosts that haunted his memory. 

The pair rounded the corner and standing there was that Corner bloke, an 8th year Ravenclaw that Draco vaguely remembered from various classes. He was probably the most unmemorable student at Hogwarts. 

The entrance to the office was open and Corner motioned for them to enter, as he lurked up the stairs behind them. Fucking creep. 

As they made it to the top stair, Draco whipped around. 

“Can I fucking help you, Corner?” Draco spat and turned to face him. Corner had a dark fringe of hair that hung too low over his eyes. 

“Excuse me?” he answered pleasantly. 

“What’s with the shadow? Don’t think I manage a staircase on my own? I promise it’s not my first time.”

“I’m Head Boy,” Corner replied flatly and Draco rolled his eyes and sucked in a harsh breath. Perfect start. “I’m here at the Headmistresses bidding, for those of you who...defected,” Corner continued delicately. 

“What a fucking joke,” Draco burst into the room with Zabini right behind him and stopped in his tracks as he saw several pairs of judging eyes appraising him. 

\-----

Hermione had been sitting for sometime with her former Head of House. She had gone over housing arrangements for the various houses. Hogwarts was not accustomed to housing a class of 8th year students and with the castle still under repair, there weren’t many options for the returning students. 

There were classrooms adjacent to each houses dorms that had been expanded and transformed to house the remaining students. 

Most 8th years would enjoy some lighter restrictions, as most of them had been fighting in a war not but 3 months ago, how could they say they weren’t old enough to walk to Hogsmeade whenever they wanted?

McGonagall had explained to both her and Michael that there were several students returning in Slytherin who were under special instruction. There had a been a brief explanation as to why they were allowed back, but mostly it was understood that they had been properly vetted and were under probation. 

Any malfeasance was to be reported to her or Professor Slughorn immediately. 

The door swung open aggressively, and she narrowed her eyes as Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy sauntered arrogantly into the room. Some things would never change. 

“Mister Malfoy, Mister Zabini,” McGonagall nodded stiffly, “We are happy to have you return to Hogwarts,” Draco snorted, but didn’t speak further, “I wanted to formally introduce you to your Head Boy and Head Girl, whom I am sure you know. They will be your more immediate chain of command, should you need anything. I think that’s it, Mister Corner and Miss Granger. You may retire to the hall for the feast. Please make sure the first years are assembled,”

“Of course, Profess-- I mean, Headmistress.”

“Oh hush, Professor is more than enough,” she waved her hand dismissively and showed them to the door. Hermione didn’t miss the feeling of being watched by the pair of Slytherin’s but she made her way down to the hall, walking in silence next to Michael.

The tension between them permeated awkwardness. 

“You know… I didn’t realize… about Harry,” Michael finally spoke as they padded down the steps towards the Great Hall, “She just--”

“Maybe we better not talk about it,” Hermione swallowed thickly. She didn’t want to get into this, not now and not with Michael Corner. “The first years need us,” she smiled at him. 

She didn’t blame him, Ginny was beautiful, smart and wily. He should want to date her. She just wish it hadn’t been at the cost of Harry’s heart. 

\-----

Draco left the Headmistresses office with a grin on his face. Sure, he had just been handed a list of don’ts as well as the special task of being Slughorn’s special assistant, but he also felt the thrum of magic in his finger tips again. 

He rolled his wand between his thumb and forefinger and felt the familiar buzz that he had missed these last few months. 

He grimaced upon seeing all the tiny new witches and wizards in their tiny little robes and hats gathered outside the doors. 

They pushed through the middle of them, enjoying the frightened looks on their faces as they peered up at the two them. Blaise barked at one of the little ginger wizards and they yelped, earning a laugh from the older Wizards. Draco smirked and entered the Hall, both him and Blaise garnering a few sideways glances from the tables they passed. 

The opening remarks were a little more depressing than they normally were, which left Draco feeling uncomfortable. McGonagall asked for a moment of silence for those who had fallen on these grounds and fought til the death for the freedom for all, and while most heads were bowed, Draco glanced around the room. Near the back, were Granger and Corner. 

Granger looked… well, fit actually. He had always thought she wasn’t a total bore to look at, at least once she had learned how to manage her insane locks and her face had grown to match her gigantic teeth. This year, she was sporting a tan and her hair had been cut to a more appropriate shape for her face. 

Corner looked like a complete creep, the same as usual. 

The moment ended and Draco watched in boredom as the nervous first years were sorted into their houses. 

He tried to ignore the many annoyed glances coming from Pansy, Goyle and Nott. All three of them had dad’s rotting in Azkaban thanks to him and Zabini, and Draco thought maybe he was might want to stick closer to Zabini, as he had suggested.

Finally the feast ended, and Draco and Blaise made their way slowly to the dungeons and claimed an old classroom as theirs. The room resembled every room they had stayed in during their Hogwarts stay, thick emerald curtains hung from the four poster beds and a silver chandelier hung from the stone roof. 

His trunk sat at the end of his bed and with a flick of his wrist that held his recently reunited wand, the appropriate belongings landed across his side of the room. 

Draco plopped down on his bed and drew the curtains, ignoring his roommates presence. Day one was over, now to survive another 9 months. 

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts, loves!


	3. 3

Hermione all but squealed when she saw her private dorm. There was a lovely sitting area and a kitchenette. Her bedroom had a queen sized bed, which was a welcome change after the smaller versions she was used to in the shared dorms. 

Everything was bathed in Gryffindor colors and the best part, it was all hers. No more roommates, no more noise common rooms. 

The first week was rather uneventful, except for the incredibly awkward run ins with Ron and Cara. Harry had avoided the two Weasley’s most successfully and refused to look in either of their directions. 

Hermione noticed quickly that Ginny was always attempting to foil his plans at ignoring her. She constantly placed herself in his line of sight, sat in front of him in class or laughed obnoxiously at something Michael said. Hermione knew Michael. And few would describe him as a funny wizard. 

She felt bad for the other Head. It was clear, to her, that Ginny was using him to make Harry jealous. Harry wasn’t falling for it, he had far too much of a stubborn nature for that. 

Hermione couldn’t help but look at Ron and Cara with sad eyes. She wasn’t used to being like this. Sure, she had been a little lovesick during Ron’s brief romantic interlude with Lavendar… but she liked to fancy herself a headstrong, independent, intelligent witch. Her happiness did NOT depend on a man. 

That’s what she told herself. 

Instead, her heart ached as she watched them. 

She was like an affection starved puppy, sitting in the back of the library with her legs curled up under her and her head resting on her knees. She couldn’t stop herself from second guessing every decision she had made post war. Maybe she should have stayed awhile before packing up, maybe she should have begged Ron to come and be with her. 

“Oh, Merlin’s tit…” a familiar, annoyed voice drawled. Hermione’s head snapped up and Draco Malfoy was standing at her table with a scrunched up face, “Why on earth are you always crying?” 

He flung his leather bag on the table and sat down roughly. 

“Go find another table, this one’s taken,” Hermione whimpered. Great, now she was making an ass of herself in front of Malfoy. Wasn’t it bad enough when she did it in private?

“All the tables are taken. Obviously. And you are not even studying, don’t you have some sort of cuddle room where you Gryffindorks go to share your feelings? Must you do it here in the common areas?”

“Shove off! I said this table is taken!” Hermione’s temper got the best of her and she wiped at her eyes furiously. 

“What’s the matter? Lover’s quarrel with Potty? Or it Weasley? I can’t remember which embarrassing excuse for a wizard you’ve taken up with…” 

“Why are you such a prat?”

“Actually, I’m being rather sensitive. Maybe a few years ago, I would have remarked on how when you’re upset your hair seems to triple in size or that your face looks a lot like a baby Mandrake--”

Hermione surprised herself when she heard herself laugh. She slapped her hand over her mouth and looked at him with horrified eyes. 

“That’s not funny!” she glared at him. 

“Clearly,” he chuckled, “Now, if you don’t mind. I actually have to do well in these bullshit classes this year, much to my chagrin…”

Hermione watched with curious eyes as Malfoy sat across from her. The entire concept was strange, he had seemed almost… friendly? No, not friendly. Indifferent. Indifferent was much different than his normal seething hatred. It was odd. 

McGonagall had said that he had passed his Veritaserum trial and so he had been appropriately vetted to return to school that year. Still, she had her doubts. 

Draco Malfoy was objectively, good looking. At least when his face wasn’t twisted up in a sneer. His brow was furrowed as he looked down at his texts and his full lips were pursed. 

“Are you going to check me out the entire evening, Granger? It’s rather distracting,” he said without looking up at her. Hermione jumped and returned to the texts she had been pretending to read. 

“I wasn’t checking you out,” she said firmly, “I was lost in thought, and you sat down in front of my face. I would have been staring at Filch had he been sitting there,” she pronounced haughtily. 

“Okay,” he said with a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“Okay,” she turned her nose up at him. 

Hermione started actually reading her text on Advanced Transfiguration. She had, of course, already read the entire book but that never stopped her before. Their new Transfiguration teacher was none other than Sebastian Creek. A wizard who had not been around for the second Wizarding War. He had been studying in the Amazon, attempting permanent transfiguration to rehabilitate the jungle. 

He was in his mid thirties, perhaps and put Professor Lockhart to shame with his smile and dark skin. He had also replaced McGonagall as Head of Gryffindor, and seemed to have a much more blaise understanding of rules than she ever had. 

Hermione’s attention was brought back to her deskmate when there was a flutter of movement as Malfoy unbuttoned his cuffs and rolled up his sleeves to just below his elbows. At first she was quite enamored with the way his muscles rolled and flexed at the simple movement. But then her eyes caught on something far more interesting. 

 

His forearms were clear from inky marks staining his skin. She stared with confused attention. 

“It started disappearing shortly after the battle,” he murmured, “Since you are so intent on checking me out.”

“I was not--”

“Whatever, Granger,” Draco said with a dark chuckle. 

“Why are you in such a good mood?” Hermione asked suspiciously, her eyes narrowing. 

“Oh, just happy to be spending the evening with Gryffindor Princess,” Draco smiled and she couldn’t help but think he looked much like a snake might before he bit you. 

“Hermione!” Harry’s excited voice interrupted her thoughts and her staring. His face fell quickly as he noticed who was sharing her table, “What’s Malfoy doing here?”

“He’s been sent to torture me, I’m sure of it,” Hermione said with an amused tone, “What’s up?”

Harry gave a cautious glance Malfoy’s way, and then sat down closely to Hermione. She heard him cast a Muffliato, but he still dropped his voice to speak in a low voice. 

“I need you to set me up,” he said with a devilish grin. 

“Hah! No chance of that, I’m afraid. Why on earth would I do that when you want desperately to repair your relationship with Ginny?”

“Listen, I’m not thick. She’s just dating Corner to make me jealous. Well, two can play that game. I would beg you to help me make her jealous, but that might actually push her over the edge. So just someone super interesting and super hot--”

“HARRY!” she tried to interject but he ignored her. 

“Someone that will get her attention.” 

“I’ve been a bit busy the last few years, my girlfriends are quite limited. You know everyone I know, and you are Harry freaking Potter… I doubt you’ll have a problem getting a date…”

“That’s a good point,” he said thoughtfully and she slapped on the back of his head. 

“Remember, Chosen One. HUMILITY. It really does go a long way.”

“Yea, yea… you almost finished here? I was wanting to head up to Hogsmeade for a pint.”

“You can’t go have a pint! Are you barking! It’s a school night and it’s almost curfew and you can’t drink alcohol!”

“Godric… you really do get such a hard on for rules. However, I am not breaking any. I am of legal age to enjoy alcohol and as a returning 8th year, my curfew extends to midnight. It’s only 8:30!”

“It’s still a school night…”

“I didn’t say I was going to get pissed. I’m going to have a pint and talk to my best friend about ways to torture my future wife… what’s wrong with that?” Harry shrugged.

Hermione couldn’t help but giggle at her friend's reasoning, “Tomorrow,” she allowed, “I need to finish this chapter and turn in for the night. 

“Do you want me to get rid of Malfoy?” he nodded at the blonde intruder.

“He’s only studying, I promise he isn’t being too much of a pain. Tomorrow, ok?” she smiled. 

“Deal! But I’m holding you to it,” he leaned in to kiss her on the cheek and left the library with another sideways glance at Malfoy. 

Hermione returned to her text for the countless time.

“So, guess it’s not Potter causing all the waterworks?” Draco asked innocently with a lifted eyebrow. 

“Hmm?” Hermione hummed innocently, barely looking up. 

“The reason you’re always bawling your eyes out, it’s not Potter, I take it?”

“Oh...no,” she said with a shrug. She wasn’t about to tell him anything further. 

“So, it’s Weasel with his new arm candy? I had noticed he seemed to be a bit distant from the lot of you.”

“If you say so…” she said vaguely. 

“I am surprised Weasley can even find his prick, let alone get you girls to fight over him,” Draco said with a sneer. 

Hermione felt a blush crawl over her cheeks. She had certainly never gotten that far with Ronald. They had nothing between them other than a couple of kisses, but Draco Malfoy did not need to be privy to such information. 

“Jealous?” Hermione arched her eyebrow and pursed her lips. 

“HAH! Don’t make me laugh. ME jealous of Weasley? That’s downright laughable. I’m just merely making an observation.”

“Well, trust me when I say that none of it, in any capacity, is any of your business,” Hermione slammed her book shut, gathered her materials and stormed out of the library. Not paying any attention to the snickering coming from Malfoy. 

\-----

The next night, Hermione sat in a booth across from Harry as he listed off different 8th, 7th and to Hermione’s extreme disapproval, 6th years, that might make amenable companions for Harry. 

She sipped on a spiked cider, letting the warmth tickle her throat and spread across her cheeks. She tore at a paper napkin that was on the table until it was shredded beyond recognition. As she finished off her second drink, she realized, to her horror, that she was buzzed. 

She had even giggled when Harry had suggested that maybe Pansy Parkinson might drive Ginny mad. She had rocked with laughter when Harry asked if Molly might be open, if only to help bring the kids together again. 

As Hermione and Harry were practically doubled over with laughter, she caught sight of a flash of red hair enter. 

Ron looked windswept, pink cheeked and positively charming, rubbing his cold hands together and blowing hot air in them. He noticed them, but didn’t so much as give them a second glance. Her drunken heart ached as he sauntered over to the bar and plopped up on a seat alone. 

“Tosser…” Harry hissed, “Wonder where his little girlfriend is.”

“You should make up with him, he hasn’t done anything to you…”

“He hasn’t? He broke your heart, Hermione. He ignored us for months and is ending 7 years of friendship over a ‘holiday’ that he didn’t come on. He’s a prat.”

“I wouldn’t mind if you guys were friends again… you could help him see that he belongs with me,” Hermione said, her voice dripping with desperation. She sounded pathetic even to her. 

“Am I speaking to Hermione Granger? Since when do you say bullshit like that? You can do much better than Ronald Weasley.”

“And you can’t do better than Ginny?” Hermione snapped back. 

Harry mulled that for a moment, “No. There is no one better than Ginny. Maybe you, but you are my sister… so it doesn’t count. You can, without doubt, do better than Ron.”

“I love him…”

“You don’t,” Harry responded simply. 

“I do! I always have. You’ve known that since he got on with Lavender.”

“Hermione… you thought you should be in love with him. It made sense with how much time we all spend together. But does he really set your blood on fire? Does he really make you feel invincible and vulnerable and giddy all at once?”

Hermione didn’t feel she was prepared to answer such a question. Especially, in her state of mind. 

“I think I might go chat with Susan Bones… Would you mind?” Harry said with bright eyes.

“Not at all. I’m ready to head back…” Hermione admitted, trying not to stare at Ron’s tense shoulders. 

Harry frowned, “Oh, I’ll walk with you then.”

“Don’t be absurd. I can walk back just fine. Good luck with Susan,” she smiled and donned her coat. She tightened her scarf around her and gave one final look back at Ron when she reached the door. He was, surprisingly, looking at her also. His eyes softer than they had been since she’d seen him and he smiled weakly. 

She returned the smile and headed back towards Hogwarts. 

What Hermione Granger needed was a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I am heading out of town for the weekend! I hope I can still update at least once more before the weekend is up! 
> 
> We also might be in the line of Irma... We shouldn't get hit with anything catastrophic and we are well prepared for any emergencies. But! This could mean no power for a few days, and if that happens I won't be updating for a few. But I'll be back! 
> 
> Xoxo!


	4. 4

And just like that, on a slightly buzzed and blustery autumn stroll back to school, Hermione hatched a devious plan. It was horribly unoriginal, as it was basically the same plot that Ginny and Harry were using on each other. But, in her inebriated state she was confident that Ron just needed to be shown what he was missing. 

She made a mental list of wizards: 

Seamus? Well… he was a little hot headed for Hermione. 

Neville? She could never use Neville like that. Never. 

She needed to really think of who would make Ron’s blood boil. Had anyone paid her any attention in previous years? There had been Viktor Krum… No. That wasn’t even possible. Cormac McLaggen? Yes. Cormac was perfect. 

He was obnoxious enough to put on a show and Hermione would have no love lost walking away from him once Ron saw the light. 

She chuckled to herself as she plotted how exactly to get Cormac’s attention. 

“Oh, please tell me you aren’t wailing again. You might be worse than Moaning Myrtle…”

Hermione yelped and whipped her head frantically around her to find her stalker. 

“Why are you always lurking about?” She narrowed her eyes at his shadowed figure, leaning over the stone bridge just outside the castle. 

“Standing here is now considered lurking? Let me guess, rodent problems?”

“That’s rich coming from you… you know… because you were a ferret…” she laughed loudly and clutched at her stomach. 

When her fit cleared and she was done wiping the happy tears from her eyes, her gaze fell on the unimpressed Slytherin and she couldn’t help but cough out another laugh. 

“I was transfigured for a few minutes at most… why do you idiots insist on dwelling on it?”

“Because it’s hilarious,” she hiccuped. Surely she hadn’t enough to drink to warrant this level of inebriation, “Besides, I wasn’t crying. I was scheming.”

“You don’t know how to scheme,” he scoffed. 

“I do! Look at me right now, scheming,” Hermione narrowed her eyes as faux plotted. 

“Menacing. Truly...menacing. Do tell, what are you scheming, Princess?”

“Don’t call me that. I am scheming… I can’t tell you what I’m scheming! It’s a secret scheme you see.”

“Who got you so wankered and left you to travel the road alone?”

“I’m not drunk. I’ve had only two ciders,” Hermione raised her nose indignantly. 

“This is just your general demeanor when scheming?”

“Precisely!” Hermione smiled and sat down on the ledge of the bridge a few feet from Malfoy, “What are you doing out here?” She took a deep breath and relished the way the cold air tingled in her lungs. She loved everything to do with Autumn, the rosy cheeks and hot chocolate. All of it. 

“Not scheming,” he smirked at her. 

Hermione giggled, “Seriously, did I miss a witch coming or going? Off the record, of course.”

“No, nothing like that. I was on house arrest all summer. I couldn’t leave the confines of the Manor walls. I almost forgot what it was like to breathe fresh air…” he admitted freely. 

Hermione was, for a moment, at a loss for words. She hadn’t expected an answer, let alone such an honest one. 

“Why are you so different? You were out to kill us not 3 months ago…”

“What?” Draco narrowed his eyes and hissed at her. 

“Well… you were a Death Eater… You seem… different. I don’t know, not quite so hateful.”

“If I had wanted to kill you and your idiotic friends, I would have told Bellatrix exactly who you were when you showed up at the Manor,”

“Well, you certainly didn’t do much to stop the situation…” Hermione’s eyes bulged. Honestly, she wasn’t trying to be a jerk, but it was the truth. Sometimes, the truth hurt. 

“You have no idea what the fuck you are talking about,” Draco snarled, “It’s so easy to judge people who didn’t have a choice,”

“Oh, please!” Hermione pleaded with her own brand of righteous indignation, “Don’t even pretend you didn’t have a choice! We all had a choice! We were all kids stuck in a shitty situation. You chose the wrong side. You lost.”

“How dare you. You weren’t born into this life,” Hermione opened her mouth to object, not about to listen to this old record about her blood status, “And before you even start, don’t. You weren’t born into this pureblood life and raised to believe something from the day you were born. Even though I didn’t believe it, I got dragged into it. Tell me, would you be so quick to turn on your family, your friends and walk the other way. No hesitation? No look back?” 

Hermione chewed on the inside of her cheek as she mulled over his words. 

“You don’t have the right to judge me. Not when you haven’t seen the shit I’ve had to go through just to make it to the other side alive. You want to know what’s different? I don’t have any part left to play. All these assholes know I’ve ratted out their fathers, mothers, brothers. I have to make it through this year, that’s it. I don’t have anyone left to impress, no reputation to uphold.”

Hermione felt the weight of Malfoy’s confession on her chest. It made it hard to breathe. Why had he opened up so? 

Honestly, he was right. It would have been difficult to walk away from everything and into a group that hated her. She had no idea what made Malfoy the way he did and she didn’t even deserve to know. It wasn’t none of her business. Only that he didn’t feel that way now and that he hadn’t committed any crimes worthy of Azkaban. 

“You’re right,” she admitted into the cool September air.

“Excuse me?” he arched a thoughtful brow at her. 

“You’re right, I have no idea what you’ve been through. I shouldn’t have judged you. How would you feel about a fresh start?” Hermione offered her hand and Draco examined it like one might a dying insect, interested but partly disgusted. 

Eventually, when her arm felt like it was laden with lead, he breached the gap and shook her hand. It was much warmer than she had expected and softer, too. 

“This doesn’t mean I’m going to be nice to be Potter or Weasley… or you, actually.”

“Ok,” she laughed, “Are you heading back?” she nodded towards the castle. 

“No, I think I might stay out a bit longer. Try and find that witch you mentioned,” he threw here a devilish grin on his face. 

She hopped off her seat and began her bouncy walk back towards the castle, “Goodnight, Malfoy!” she hollered over her shoulder. 

“Yea, yea. Don’t get lost, Granger.”  
\-----

Draco groaned to himself as Granger made her way towards the castle. 

Why had he said all that rubbish. Well it wasn’t rubbish, it was the truth. But it wasn’t any business of Hermione bloody Granger’s. She was Head Girl for crying out loud, not to mention Princess of Gryffindor and best friend to the Death Trap Duo. He could build her a resume of qualities he loathed about her. 

But, she was disarming. There was something about seeing her windswept in the Autumn air, cheeks pink and giggling, that had brought his defenses down. The Slytherin part of him argued that if we was going to have an ally outside of Blaise Zabini, it didn’t hurt to have someone with a decent amount of power behind them. 

The night was crisp and normally he would be parked in a large plush chair in front of the fireplace in his common room. But he felt out of place there now and didn’t want to step in there at any cost. When his room had become claustrophobic he had set out for a walk, only to find a giggling Gryffindor in his path. 

She was completely ridiculous and horribly annoying. He had a pull in his gut that wanted to bring him closer to her, but he reasoned that his gut had gotten him into enough trouble. The best bet was to stay far, FAR away from Granger. 

\-----

Hermione was curled up with one of her favorite Muggle classics in her dorm, Pride and Prejudice. She had a cup of hot chocolate which had been enchanted to stay warm, and the wind was howling a wonderful tune outside. It was a perfect blustery day to stay inside and join the quiet. 

The night before had been… interesting. She was surprised how much she actually enjoyed talking to Malfoy when he wasn’t being a prat. She wondered if it wasn’t just for show but ultimately surmised that he might have just been telling the truth. She often gave people the benefit of the doubt but struggled doing so with Malfoy, and for good reason. 

The wizard was tolerable on his best day and infuriating on all the rest. She smiled to herself as she flipped the page, he was actually rather like Mr. Darcy. Rich, arrogant, proud, good looking and intriguing. 

True, she had always imagined herself a bit of an Elizabeth Bennet but Draco was not HER Mr. Darcy, he had too many maddening qualities. He seemed a bit sad, a bit lonely. He needed a friend, and Hermione could be the one to lend a hand. Everyone deserved a second chance. Isn’t that what she was trying to convince Ron of?

A knock came at the door and she startled. She had really become so jumpy. 

She unwrapped herself from the cove of blankets and padded towards the door. A quick glance through the peephole showed Harry’s distorted face and she opened the door. 

“When are you going to give me the bloody password? I shouldn’t have to resort to waiting outside my best friends door like a first year,” Harry strutted in. 

“No chance, sorry. This is my private sanctuary. YOU will not make it yours,” Hermione shrugged. 

Harry made himself comfortable, plopping down in the chair across from the couch and reaching for Hermione's mug of cocoa. She and Harry had reached new levels of comfort over the last few months and she simply rolled her eyes and returned to her spot on the couch. 

“How’d it go with Susan?”

“Not so well… I think Ginny has spread the word I’m off limits. Her reception was icy,” Harry shivered. 

“Maybe she wasn’t interested?” 

“I wasn’t asking her to marry me, Hermione. She could have at least been friendly… No. This reeks of Ginny Weasley. That wily woman is outplaying me, but only for now,” he smiled wickedly into her cup of hot cocoa. 

Hermione thought briefly about sharing her own plan to capture her Weasley’s interest but didn’t. Too embarrassing? Who knows, she just didn’t want to talk about it with anyone. 

“I need someone as dim as Cara Hinecraft,” Harry mused and then proceeded to list off prospects, to which Hermione tuned out after the 3rd or 4th name. Her mind stolen away on the disgusting task of wooing Cormac McLagen.

 

\-----

The next Wednesday after classes, Draco had been lucky enough to get to scrub out the cauldrons for Professor Slughorn. It was one of his many fun duties that he would be assigned in the coming months. 

Draco ditched his uniform and donned a long sleeve plain shirt before making his way to the Potions Lab, which was adjacent to the classroom where lectures were held. 

Sluggy at least had the courtesy of asking the first years, who were the last potions class of the day, to assemble their cauldrons on one desk. 

As he inspected the kettles, he was unsure about the future class of magic. There was no way he had ever been this bad at potions. Each cauldron was caked with burnt elixirs, sludge and reeked of leeches and algae. Disgusting. 

Draco gave a hopeful flick of his wrist and cast a Scourgify, but nothing much happened. This called for actual hand labor and he detested it. He rolled up his sleeves and put an apron on, he then conjured up some warm soapy water and a sponge and took to it. 

After his 4th or 5th pot, he heard a mumbled voice coming from the adjoined room and his ears perked up. He dropped the sponge into water and crept towards the cracked door. He peered through and saw Granger sitting at a desk in an empty classroom. 

She looked as though she was rehearsing something with great concentration. 

He dried his hands with his apron and grabbed his wand from the back pocket of his trousers, “Audite,” he whispered and her voice was amplified in his ears. 

She rehearsed a fake laugh, “Well, I was thinking maybe we could take a walk by the-- Ergh… No. You know, I think you’re rather skilled at Quidditch, I really liked the way you… did absolutely nothing, because I don’t give two figs about flying.” 

Draco couldn’t help but chortle as she pulled at her curls and turned red in the face. 

He whispered the Finite charm and stepped into the classroom. 

“Granger, if you wanted to ask me out, you only needed ask!”

She nearly jumped out of her skin and slapped the table in frustration. 

“STOP LUR--”

“Lurking. I know,” he rolled his eyes, “But you see, I was doing Sluggy’s bidding just next door, and heard you practicing our next conversation. You needn’t be so nervous, Princess.”

“I wasn’t practicing talking to YOU,” she emphasized the last word with a glare in her dark eyes. 

“Then who?” Draco’s eyebrows were raised in honest interest. 

“None of your business!” Granger huffed and gathered her belongings, “This room is meant to be unoccupied! You shouldn’t even be here!”

“I told you, Slughorn wants me to manually scrub the cauldrons. I’m his Potions bitch for the term, so it would seem,” a thought dawned on him then, “Say, why don’t you give me a hand. You can tell me about about this lucky wizard who will be on the receiving end of such a well rehearsed pick up line,” Draco snickered as he walked back into the lab, knowing full well that Granger would follow. 

“I’m not telling you diddly! You wouldn’t understand,” she sighed, walking behind him into the lab.

“Don’t underestimate me, Granger. I am a wonderful listener, and I swear that I will not tell a single living soul what you tell me in this classroom,” he replied in earnest. Truth be told, he wasn’t about to fess up to this ‘fresh start’ with Granger to anyone, and he also wasn’t about to pass up an opportunity to laugh at her. 

She eyed him warily, “You promise you won’t tell? Anyone? Not even a barn owl?”

“I solemnly swear not to repeat a word. On my honor as a Malfoy,” Hermione opened up her mouth to make some smart ass comment about Malfoy’s not having honor, he knew it. But she was good on her fresh start bullshit and slammed her mouth shut. 

“Well it’s a long back story, I won’t bore you with that… but I need to get Ron back,” Granger spoke with determination and Draco couldn’t help but scrunch his face up in disgust. 

“Are we both talking about the same ‘Ron’? Impoverished ginger with a sidekick complex?”

Hermione laughed, “He’s not as bad as you think… he’s sweet and loyal. He’s… I don’t know. I thought when I got back from looking for my parents we would be together, but that is clearly not the case,” Grangers lips tightened into a firm line. 

“Man, you really lucked out. Congrats.”

She couldn’t be seriously upset over this. Weasley was the bottom of the barrel, last choice material. 

“You don’t understand…”

“I’m surprised you aren’t all hung up over Golden Boy. Seems like witches are always drooling after him,” Draco said with a roll of his eyes. 

Hermione scrunched her nose up and giggled, “Um, no. Harry is like my brother. Completely non-sexual.”

“And the Weasel is some deep well of sexual attraction?” he gagged just saying it outloud. 

Hermione laughed again, “Well… I wouldn’t say that. But there’s a history there. Anyway, he’s dating this bint and I had this plan to make him a bit jealous. But I’m not exactly great at flirting or man catching, so I don’t even know where to start…”

Draco stared at her for a second and then couldn’t help but doubling over in laughter.

“Oh, shut up…” she waved her wand and transformed a piece of parchment into a sponge. She dipped the transfigured sponge into the water and began scrubbing a cauldron idly. “It’s a good plan…”

“And who, pray tell, is the lucky wizard who is getting caught in your feminine snare?” his laughter finally subsiding.

“Well, there aren’t many options mind you… and he’s been jealous of only two wizards before. I don’t have access to Viktor Krum… so… Cormac McLaggen?” she winced as she said the wizard's name. 

“Who?” Draco was quite sure he’d never heard of him before. 

“Cormac? He’s a Gryffindor, tall, blonde, quite attractive… but also vile,” Granger tried to suppress a shudder, “I’ve suffered through a kiss before, I can probably manage it again.”

“Wait… not that one idiot. The one who always walks around looking like he’s got a crooked broom stuck up his arse?”

“That’d be him.” 

“Oh, Merlin… Best of luck to you on that. I’ll thoroughly enjoy the show,” his laughter bubbling up again.

“Wait… what should I, uh, do? To gain his interest, I mean.”

“Fuck, I don’t know,” Draco shook his head. 

“You’re a boy. Surely, you can tell me what might make you interested in a witch,” Hermione said with hopeful eyes.

He thought it over and finally groaned in concession, “You aren’t bad looking, I’m sure Cormac will pick up on your advances.”

“Right... Thanks, I think.”

Draco sighed again, she looked dejected and for some reason he didn’t understand, he wanted to help her. Stupid. 

“Maybe, lose the robes if you don’t have to wear them. You know, they don’t do much justice the female form. Maybe raise the hem a few inches on your skirt or something, I swear you look like a diagram for proper uniform etiquette. It wouldn’t hurt to have them actually fit you.”

“Okay… That makes sense,” Hermione mulled over the information and then unsurprisingly pulled out a quill and parchment for her bag and started to take notes. 

“Are you for real?”

“I just don’t want to forget! What else?”

“This is so bizarre… honestly.”

“I’ll finish the cauldrons!” She offered excitedly. 

Draco considered the offer and dropped his sponge and leaned back, “Fine. So yes, sex up the wardrobe a bit. Just in general, be a little more… feminine. That wouldn’t hurt. Try to do something with that idiot that you didn’t with Weasley--”

“Oh, we haven’t done anything like that…” Granger’s cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink and Draco couldn’t help but smirk at her. 

“I’m not surprised. Weasley wouldn’t know what to do with a witch if he was shown on a map. BUT that’s not what I meant… I’m not suggesting you slag it around. Isn’t there anything Weasel always wanted to do and you wouldn’t?”

Granger chewed on her lip for a minute, “I guess he always teased me about not letting him teach to ride a broom. I hate heights,” she said offhandedly. Definitely not a Slytherin. Slytherin’s didn’t just offer up their phobias for just anyone to use against them. 

“Perfect, McLaggen can ride. Let him show you.”

“I’ll consider it… maybe,” she amended quickly.

Draco continued to instruct Hermione and eventually when he had run out of tips, she picked up her sponge and started to scrub the cauldrons. 

They continued to argue about what worthless idiots both Weasley and McLagen were, and eventually Draco picked up a sponge and worked on the cauldrons as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Irma has made a move and we should hopefully be safe from her wake! Still out of town for a few days, but I wanted to get this one out for you guys!
> 
> Let me know what you think!!


	5. 5

“Right! Everyone, grab a partner!” Sprout announced to the advanced students gathered in the greenhouse. 

Hermione’s chest immediately constricted. If she was going to be nervous about approaching a boy, shouldn’t it at least be one she actually fancied?

She shrugged off her robe and felt like she might as well be naked. Her skirt was about 3 inches higher and her white button up was far more fitted than she was used to. She looked like the kind of girl who was asking for a bad reputation, as her Nana used to say. In honesty, she was still far more modestly dressed than Pansy Parkinson on a January morning, but it was a stretch for her.

She peeked a quick look over her shoulder to where Malfoy was sitting and he winked at her in encouragement. She tried to bite down on the smile forming on her lips and walked over to where Cormac was arguing with Seamus and Dean about who was going to pair up with who. 

“Cormac?” Hermione said in a voice she hardly recognized. 

Cormac turned and raised an interested eyebrow at her, “Hermione Granger…” his sticky sweet voice drawled as his eyes roamed her new uniform. Cormac was indeed attractive. He was tall and had wavy hair that hung just over his green eyes which were fringed with long lashes. 

“I was wondering if you needed a partner?” she batted her eyelashes at him. Was that too much? Cormac flicked his tongue out wet his lips. Definitely too much.

“As a matter of fact, I do. Lead the way,” he motioned towards her desk. Her hands flitted down to the hem of her skirt, trying to pull it down and lengthen it a few inches as she felt his eyes on her bum. 

She looked over the assignment on the blackboard and felt her skin crawl, knowing that his lecherous eyes were on her. Maybe this was a bad idea… she couldn’t have picked a more distasteful target. 

Thank Merlin that Ron wasn’t in this class. This scene would make no one jealous. It was downright embarrassing.

“Right, so looks like we need to harvest the Aconite, or Wolfsbane as it’s more commonly known. It’s in the forbidden forest,” she swallowed thickly. 

“Don’t be afraid, Granger. I’ll protect you from anything that might try and frighten you,” Cormac said arrogantly and Hermione swallowed a gag. 

“Brilliant,” she smiled tightly. She grabbed a pair of gloves, her Advanced Herbology book and a pair of shears, “Let’s go, shall we?” 

They walked out of the greenhouse side by side, a welcome change as she didn’t feel like he was checking her out as aggressively in this formation. 

“Did you have a good summer?” Hermione asked brightly, maybe too brightly. 

“I did. I actually traveled to South Africa and lived with the Muggles,” Hermione’s stomach flitted. Maybe he wasn’t as disgusting as she thought. 

“Really? What was it like? Sounds fascinating,” Hermione was genuinely interested and she hoped it showed. 

“They have this wonderful sport, large game hunting. It’s a thrill like you’d never expect!”

Hermione felt her eyes bulge and her mouth slack. 

“I shot this monster of a lion, a muggle animal,” he explained condescendingly, “Anyway, you pay this fee to enter this sanctuary and take these guns… muggle weapons. I shot this beast while he was roaming under a giant tree. It was a rush, I tell you. I have a photograph! It’s in my dorm, maybe I’ll bring it by later.”

Hermione felt nauseous, like she actually thought she might vomit on this idiot. She couldn’t even bring herself to speak as they walked into the tree line of the forest. 

She opened her book, her hands shaking.

“Aconite can be found at the base of the trees. It has a small violet flower bud, but the leaves are rather--”

“--Here it is, Granger! I’ve found it!”

“--Toxic, we can only harvest the root--”

THUD.

Hermione spun on her heel towards the sound and groaned as she saw Cormac laying on the ground unconscious with a glove free hand full of Aconite. 

“Idiot.”

“Well, you sure can pick them, Granger,” another familiar voice approached from behind them. 

“Please, shut up,” she squinted her eyes and drew out her wand. 

Draco laughed at the sight of the passed out wizard, “I didn’t say anything,”

“I know… but you were about to.”

“Are you flirting skills so poor he actually fainted to escape them?” Hermione shot him a murderous look, “Need help getting him back?” he asked laughing, his face looking at Cormac’s unconscious form with pity. 

“Nope. Although, I’m tempted to leave the git to rot. Is it murder if I turn the other cheek?” she asked innocently. 

“Probably not by Slytherin standards…” he shrugged, “but your fellow Gryffindorks might take issue with it.”

Hermione groaned, “Ugh, I thought so. Moblicorpus,” she waved her wand at the corpse and began directing him out of the trees. “Maybe, I’ll drop him really hard. Surely, no one would begrudge me that,” she called over her shoulder with a small smile.

Draco smirked and turned back to complete his assignment. 

\-----

After Hermione informed Professor Sprout and escorted her partner to the infirmary, she decided it was officially time to abandon her plan. She didn’t have the patience for idiots and she would just have to find another way to win Ron back. 

She returned to the woods and after donning the appropriate safety gear and kneeled next to an ancient knotted tree and began to carefully harvest the roots of the Aconite. Professor Sprout hadn’t told her to finish the assignment, but she had time before dinner and thought it might be best to anticipate the issue before it arose. 

Hermione still had no idea what she wanted to pursue after the year was over. No matter what career called to her though, she would have an Outstanding in the proper subjects. 

After she had filled her small basket, she noticed the sun had begun to fall lower in the sky. It was not yet dusk, but it was better to get out of the forest before it got dark. She trotted out and back to the greenhouse. 

She wiped the dew forming at her hairline and drew her hair up into a messy bun. Hermione hated working in pairs, she was always doing the work of two and getting credit for one. 

She noticed all the lab desks had full baskets left on them, waiting for Professor Sprout to collect and catalog them. 

As she approached her desk in the empty glass building, she found a small basket on her station. It was full of Aconite roots. She looked around curiously but no one was around to take credit for the gesture. 

She dropped her basket next to the one already on her station and retrieved her robes that had been left in her chair. 

She thought she heard footsteps and raced out of the greenhouse only to spot a wizard with shockingly blonde hair rounding the corner towards the Great Hall. 

Hermione smiled to herself. She wasn’t completely sure why, but each day that passed she seemed to be enjoying this fresh start more and more. 

\-----

Hermione and Harry sat across from each other at dinner that evening, speaking casually about the days events. Hermione spoke in animated horror as she described Cormac’s summer activities and in bored annoyance at him ignoring the instructions and passing out in class. News had broken around their house table about Cormac but no one was particularly alarmed. 

Harry had found the entire ordeal hilarious and she noticed that as Harry laughed at her story Ron was peering their way from several seats down. He seemed to be sulking as Cara giggled over something with her friends. 

She ate her food trying her best to ignore Ron but she swore she could feel his gaze on her. She smiled to herself at the thought. Maybe he was starting to see that pairing up with some bambi-eyed bint who was only interested in his fame was not the most appropriate way of choosing a partner. 

A quiet spread through the Great Hall followed quickly by whispers and murmurs and a few giggles. 

Hermione turned towards the doors to see none other than Cormac standing in the door frame looking frantically around the hall. His eyes landed on her and she looked around nervously at her tablemates, hoping that maybe he was looking at one of them. 

He started stomping towards her and as he approached she grimaced. He looked to be sweating feverishly and had a red rash that covered his hand, arm and disappeared under his shirt, only to reappear at his neck and looked to be spreading to his face. 

By the time he stopped next to her he was panting. 

“MOVE!” he shouted at Seamus who was sitting next to her, who laughed and slid down a seat. Cormac quickly took the newly vacant seat and Hermione shifted away from him. 

“Cormac…” she spoke low, “Are you quite alright? You don’t look...healthy…” 

“Of course! Healthy as a horse, as the Muggles say,” he laughed weakly, sweat pouring from his hairline, “I realized I never got to show you my photograph I spoke of this afternoon.” 

He thrusted a picture at her and she barely glanced at the giant dead beast with a smiling Cormac next to him. Her eyes bulged and she looked back up at him. 

“I think you might be in need of some more rest, Cormac.”

“Rubbish! I was actually thinking of taking a quick stroll by the lake. Lovely weather,” he paused to scratch at his neck like a dog with fleas, “Care to join me?” he smiled falsely. 

“Oh Merlin… Please go back to the infirmary. I’m worried about you!” she spoke in hushed tones, aware of the hundreds of eyes on her at this moment. 

“Worried about me?” Cormac spoke far louder than she, “How sweet of you!”

Her eyes flickered over to the Slytherin table and immediately landed on Malfoy, who was vibrating with laughter. 

Her eyes clenched shut and she pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation. 

“Cormac… I must insist--”

“CORMAC MCLAGGEN!” A loud voice boomed over the dull noise of the Great Hall. 

Her eyes whipped up and found Madame Pomfrey looking positively livid with what must be a Sonorous charm enabled. 

“Fuck,” Cormac hissed, “Ok, maybe a rain check on the walk?”

“Erhm…” Hermione shifted uncomfortably. 

Madame Pomfrey stomped towards Cormac and stopped a few feet away. 

“How DARE you disobey my orders and leave the Hospital Wing! You will march back there right this instant and don’t you for one instant think that you will be escaping this without sufficient punishment!”

Cormac hung his head and trotted abashedly back towards the doors of the Great Hall. Once they had swung closed, the hall erupted in laughter and Hermione felt her face flame in a blush. 

Harry was choking on his laughter. 

“Hermione, please tell me what in the world that was about!”

“I have no idea, Harry. Other than that I must be cursed,” she banged her head on the table and let it rest there. 

“Well, better you than me…” Hermione turned her head and glared at him, “I’ve been cursed for 7 years, really my whole life if you think about it… It’s only fair you share the load,” he shrugged, still unable to contain his laughter. 

“I have to say, there are times I truly hate you, Harry Potter.”

Harry scoffed and rolled his eyes, “You wish…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't lie... this was maybe one of my favorite chapters to write ever. Haha, I just love the mess of Cormac. Let me know what you think!


	6. 6

Another Wednesday, another boring afternoon of Potions bitch work. This week was significantly less amusing as Granger was not here to pry information out of him on what made a woman appealing. 

He honestly could not believe that she had chosen McLaggen of all wizards. The bloke was a complete tosser. Although, thinking about it… Weasley would probably get jealous of a sweater if it was wrapped around Granger, so she didn’t need to be overly picky. 

She had followed his instructions perfectly and even he had to admit that with a uniform that actually fit her, she looked good. He hadn’t particularly liked that all his hard work had brought her attentions to McLaggen but it wasn’t like he wanted Granger for himself. He didn’t want anyone like that, not anymore. Part of him actually played with the idea of not marrying at all, if only to piss off his father. Lucius Malfoy could die knowing that all his money would soon be in the hands of their dreaded cousin, Elrod. 

Draco snickered to himself at the thought of telling his father that he wouldn’t produce an heir. 

“Something funny?” Draco turned to see Zabini leaning against the door frame looking like the cat that caught the mouse. 

“Piss off, Zabini,” Draco returned his attentions to cataloging the supply cabinet. 

“Why are you being such a wanker? I thought we agreed to be allies in this hell hole,” Zabini pushed off the frame and walked into the lab, poking around at the various jars on the walls. 

“I never said such a thing. I just didn’t shoot your stupid idea down… now- piss off.”

“So temperamental all the time… that time of the month already?”

“Am I speaking another language? I don’t need your ruddy friendship. I need to keep my head down and get through this bloody year.”

“Is that why you’ve made such good friends with Granger?” Zabini questioned with an arched eyebrow, a smile playing on his lips. Draco hated Slytherins. This is why you could never really be friends with one, there was always a hidden agenda. 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about…”

“Oh, don’t I? I saw you staring at her in Herbology yesterday, and let’s not forget your keen interest last night during dinner when McLaggen was trying to wet his dick,” Zabini laughed, “Listen, I don’t give a shit. I meant it when I said I wanted us to stick together this year. That’s why I’m here.”

“Tell me whatever useless nonsense is sloshing around that skull of yours and then go. I’m busy,” Draco’s heart was beating frantically but he kept his demeanor cool. He didn’t give a shit what people thought, not anymore. But… old habits die hard and people thinking he was chummy with Granger could cause his stay at Hogwarts to get a little more complicated. 

“Pansy also noticed your lingering stares. I heard her talking about it with Nott… I’m sure it’s nothing... ,” he shrugged, “BUT… we know Pans. She can be quite a jealous little witch and from what I hear she’s still rather obsessed with you.”

“I turned her father in. He’s now rotting in Azkaban… Pansy wants nothing to do with me,” Draco explained matter of factly, but he knew that even if Pansy didn’t want him, she sure as hell wouldn’t want him with anyone else either. 

“Well, I heard Nott saying he’s going to make sure to get the message through to you. Just keep an eye out, yea?”

Draco nodded, “Yea…”

Zabini rose from his chair to leave and Draco spoke again, “Grab a pint this weekend? Saturday in Hogsmeade?”

“Now, that’s more like it, mate! See you Saturday,” Blaise flashed a sly smile. 

Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to a have a friend or two in the castle after all. It seemed his options were a bit limited.

\-----

Cormac, thankfully, was out of class for a few days.

This brought her blissfully to the weekend and to her birthday. She hadn’t wanted to do much to celebrate and Saturday morning she was curled up on bed with a book and Crookshanks purring at her side. 

A knock sounded at the door in the main living area and she groaned as she set aside her book and padded barefoot out to the door. 

She assumed it would be Harry trying to drag her out for celebrations. 

“AWAY! I’m not celebrating!” she called as she approached the rapping of knuckles. 

When the knocking didn’t cease, she whipped the door open with an angry look on her face. 

“Oh!” she exclaimed at the unexpected visitor.

\-----

Draco couldn’t help peer over his shoulder every few minutes, hoping that no one noticed him or who’s door he happened to be knocking on. What was it about Gryffindor Tower that felt so… slimy. He lived in a dungeon, for crying out loud… and this place still gave him the creeps. 

He heard Granger shouting something as she approached and finally the door opened. She was completely unkempt, her hair piled up on her head and wearing loose pajama bottoms with a plain red tshirt. 

“Oh!” she said in surprise, “Malfoy! Errr… What are you--”

“Let me in, Granger. I don’t want anyone to see me here. It’s bad for my reputation.”

She rolled her eyes at him, but moved to the side anyway to allow him entry. 

Her room was actually rather nice, except for the horrid color scheme. 

“How do I go about getting upgraded to one of these rooms? Sharing with Blaise is starting to piss me off,” he grumbled, setting down his bag and peeking around her fridge. 

“Ahem!” she said slamming the fridge shut on him, “You would need perfect grades and attendance for 7 years. Not to mention a shimmering personal record.”

Draco glared at her with narrowed eyes and opened up his bag. 

“What, pray tell, do I owe the pleasure of this little visit to?” she questioned in a high pitch voice. 

“Well, I’m trying to work on this stupid fucking essay for Muggle studies. I had a few questions… I thought, maybe you might… you know,” he loathed asking for help. But this class was required as part of his readmission to Hogwarts and the idiots in his own house would hardly be of any help. He had racked his brain for another Muggle he could go to, but was clear out of any ideas. 

She cocked her head at him, thinking on it. 

“Alright, go ahead,” she nodded. 

Just like that. She had no conditions, no fee. She’d have made a terrible Slytherin. 

They spent about an hour going over Draco’s questions regarding the Second Muggle World War. Draco found it quite ironic that the Second Wizarding War shared many similarities, but he didn’t mention it. 

He asked. She answered. He wrote. 

He stole a few glances at her as she rambled. She had snagged his text book and was using it to guide her lesson. 

She was leaned back against the arm of her couch, one leg crossed over the other and her toes dangling. He noticed they were painted pink and had furrowed his brow at them. Granger didn’t seem like a ‘pink’ type of witch. 

She bobbed her hanging foot back and forth as she spoke and sometimes would wind a curl around her finger before releasing it so it would bounce. 

There was something interesting to him about her dishevelment. He couldn’t remember a time he had ever seen any of his female acquaintances so casual. Had he knocked on his own mothers door and found her in this state, she would have shrieked in horror and slammed the door in his face… assuming she would have answered at all. 

“Did you have any other questions?” 

He looked up from her pink toes to her face which was peeking over the edge of the textbook. 

“Um, no. I think that covers it.” 

Draco began to collect his things and Granger rose from her leisurely position to hand back his text book. He snatched it back quickly, unsure why. 

“If you want, I’d be happy to look over your essay before you hand it in,” she offered in a friendly tone. 

“Really?” Draco eyes narrowed and he tried not to sound suspicious, “What do you want?” 

She giggled and rolled her eyes, a common habit of hers when they were speaking. 

“I don’t want anything. I am Head Girl, after all. Your acclimation back into school is important not only to McGonagall, but by extension, me as well,” Draco didn’t answer, just eyed her curiously, “I’m not offering a kidney, for crying out loud! I just said I’d read your essay. Stop looking at me as though I’ve sprouted a horn from my head.”

“Okay… maybe I’ll bring it by tomorrow? If that’s alright… It’s due Monday.”

“Sure, that should be fine. I have a feeling I’ll be dragged to Hogsmeade tonight, but I should be here tomorrow. If not I’ll be in the --”

“Library,” he grinned when she glared, “For a lover of books, you are quite the easy read, Granger.” 

He grabbed his discarded robe from the chair and made for the door. 

“It’s been a pleasure,” he called out over his shoulder. He stopped as he reached the door and grimaced, “And, uh… thanks...for helping me…” he said awkwardly. He wasn’t used to saying thanks. 

He looked back and Granger was grinning. 

“Oh, the pleasure's all mine,” she waved at him, her face smug. 

It was his turn to roll his eyes and he left the room, with a smile playing on the corner of his mouth. He set his bag down outside her door and shrugged on his robe, and adjusted his shirt. 

He grabbed his bag and made to walk back down the hall but stopped in his tracks when he saw Weasley standing alone in the hall, his mouth hanging open and his eyes furious. 

Draco couldn’t help but turn the small smile on his lips into an all out smirk. He straightened his spine and sauntered towards him, knowing full well that the Weasel was inwardly trying to talk his pea-sized brain out what he was seeing with his own eyes. 

Draco rammed into him with his shoulder and gave him a cheerful, “Weasley. Beautiful day, don’t you think?” 

He continued on his way back to his dorm, fully expecting a hex or a tackle from behind but one never came. And when he finally looked over his shoulder as he rounded the corner, Weasley was still standing there in the same dumbstruck awe he had been. 

Some things never change.

\----

Hermione didn’t know why she so enjoyed Malfoy’s company as of late. She tried to ponder what about him had changed so much, but in honesty he was still as prickly as a Knarl at his best. 

Their encounters often left her smiling, though, and for that she was grateful. Even though she still had Harry, she felt a little isolated these days. She surmised it was her dorm and lack of time spent in the common room. 

She turned to head back into her room and heard another knock. She returned to the door and before seeing who was outside said, “Did you forget something?”

But it wasn’t Malfoy. It was the angry red face of Ron Weasley. 

“Oh! Ron! Um… Would you like to--”

“What in the bloody hell was Malfoy doing in your room? And why did he leave so smug?”

Hermione’s vision went red as she realized she was being accused of something. 

“Excuse me,” she hissed. 

“You heard me!”

“That is NONE of your business,” she all but yelled back, her voice shaking as she struggled to keep her composure. 

Ron’s shoulder was ripped back as he started another string of profanity and Hermione’s eyes focused on Harry. 

“Get out of here!” he pushed him, “You have no business here.” 

Harry positioned himself between the two of them and Hermione let out a sigh. She had been on the verge of tears. 

“That’s how it’s gonna be then?” Ron said with an angry spit. 

“You made your bed, Weasley. Go lie in it,” Harry turned to walk into Hermione’s room. 

“Oh, I will. Cara is probably warming it for me right now!” 

Harry slammed the door and Hermione covered her face with her hands and let her tears fall. 

“Was he always such an asshole?” Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione’s shaking shoulders, “Oh, come on! No crying on your birthday!”

“He doesn’t mean it… I know he doesn’t. He’s just so bloody stubborn!”

“Hermione, you saw how he got fourth year. He won’t listen to reason if it’s standing there stark naked in front of him. I could give a shit if he ever comes around, but I know you do. Just give him time to get over his own fat ego.”

There was a peck at her window and Hermione turned to see a brown post owl at her window. She wiped away the tears and opened it, letting a cool breeze in and was handed a package wrapped in plain brown paper. 

She pet the owls head gently and reached into the bowl where she kept her owl treats and offered it to the bird. She received a small hoot and the bird was gone. 

The return address was from Australia and she couldn’t help but forget all about Ron’s outburst as she tore open the package. 

On top was a card:

Hermione, dear:

We so wish we could be with you to celebrate. After our short reunion, it seems unfair we should be separated again so soon… Please try to figure out a way to spend your holiday with us. 

Try to enjoy your special day and know that we love and miss you dearly. 

All our love, 

Mom and Dad

 

She smiled as she read the sweet note and then tore back the tissue paper. Inside was an array of different items. A new sweater dress in deep crimson, an envelope full of Muggle money and some of her favorite treats and snacks from this summer. 

Harry was lurking nearby as she opened and his eyes perked up. 

“Is that… a curlywurly?!” 

His hand shot forward to snag the long candybar from the box. She tried in vain to stop him but his damn seeker skills had proved useful. 

“Jerk! Give it back!”

“Hermione… it’s kind to share…” Harry was already ripping open the packaging and sunk his teeth in the chocolate. 

“Ok, then share back and give it here,” she said with her hand outstretched. 

Harry narrowed his eyes and took another giant bite before handing it back to her. 

“Why are you here to harass me on my birthday, anyway?” she said, enjoying her sweets. 

“Aha! Well, three reasons… The first!” he said excitedly, rubbing his hands together, “Ginny walked in on me kissing Elise Connor.” 

Harry leaned back with his arms resting behind his head and a smug expression. 

“And what was Ginny’s reaction to this?” 

“Well, she does have that lovely Weasley temper. I swear I saw steam shoot straight out of her ears!” he chuckled to himself happily. 

“Which leads me to item number two, we are going to Hogsmeade!”

“For what purpose?”

“To celebrate your birthday, of course!” 

“And so you can invite Elise Connor and hopefully infuriate Ginny some more,” she raised a skeptical eyebrow at him. 

“She is a fiery little witch,” he grinned, “But also it’s your birthday! You can’t be holed up here with a book all day.”

“Actually, because it’s my birthday, I should be able to do whatever I please…”

“Nonsense. We are going. Get over it. Which leads me to my third reason for visiting!” Harry reached into his pocket and presented a small velvet box. 

“A gift?” she lifted her eyebrows in excitement. 

“A gift,” he confirmed and handed it to her. 

She peeked at him from the corner of his eyes and opened the box to reveal a dainty gold chain with a charmed otter rolling around playfully on the end. 

“Oh, it’s beautiful! Thank you, Harry!” she gushed and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“So, is it beautiful enough to warrant your company for a night out?”

Hermione sighed in exasperation but nodded. 

“Say, what was Ron all up in arms about anyway? I haven’t seen him so upset in forever…”

Hermione chewed on the inside of her cheek for a moment. She had nothing to hide, especially from Harry. Still, something made her decide to keep her fresh start with Draco to herself for a little while. 

“You know how Ron gets… Makes something out of nothing.”

“Hah, oh yes. Sounds exactly like him. Well, I’ll leave you to your afternoon of hermit life… but be ready to go after dinner!”

Harry left quickly after giving her a kiss on the cheek and she was left to crawl back into bed and devour the rest of her book.

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad you guys are enjoying the story so far!! 
> 
> I wasn't too excited about this chapter, a bit of filler... but starting next chapter things really start to pick up! Let me know what you guys think so far and I'll keep typing away to try and get you another update tomorrow! 
> 
> Xoxo!


	7. 7

Hermione cocked her head back and forth as she appraised herself in the floor length mirror in her bedroom. 

She had chosen to wear the sweater dress her parents had gifted her and it was perfectly form fitting without being improper. It fell to the middle of her thighs and she put some black tights under it to fight the chill. She paired that with her ankle boots and a thick jacket and felt she was ready to go. 

She touched the otter on her necklace who was currently snoozing and she grinned at the thoughtful gift.

A knock on the door brought her out of her room. She opened the door and standing there was Harry, looking fantastically dapper and with a handful of calla lilies extended towards her. 

“Flowers and jewelry?” she eyed him with a smirk, “Are you sure you aren’t trying to use me to make Ginny jealous?” 

She took the flowers from him and conjured up a vase, she was about to fill it with water when Harry spoke. 

“They are transfigured flowers,” he said with a slight blush, “It’s hard to track down real calla lilies up here you know…”

Hermione giggled and placed them in the vase sans water. 

“They are beautiful,” she kissed him on the cheek, “Thank you! You’ve already made this a lovely birthday!”

They made their way down the many halls and staircases towards the exit of Hogwarts and as they stepped out into the autumn chill, Hermione bristled happily. She loved the chill in the air come late September. The leaves had already begun to change color, crisp and fall. A few of them crunching under their steps. 

“So, what’s your plan with Ginny for tonight?” Hermione asked curiously. She had since given up her terrible plan to make Ron jealous. Although, if today with Malfoy was any indication, she wouldn’t have had a rough time of it. 

“I am going to play this one by ear… I’m not even sure if she is coming out tonight,” he shrugged. 

“What’s your plan with Ron? I hope you’re still not planning to try and win him back.” 

Hermione glared at him, “So you can try to get Ginny back, but I can’t try to get Ron back? That seems a bit hypocritical.”

“It’s just… different.”

“How in the world could it be any different?” she rebuked. 

“Ginny is… fucking with me. She’s mad at me and I get it. She’s not just mad at me for leaving her for the summer but for leaving all of last year. I left her in more ways than one. At her core, I know she loves me. She’s my match... and that’s why she’s doing this. She wants me to chase her, catch her… show her that she’s a priority.”

Hermione stared at her friend with large eyes. He was actually not as daft regarding this situation as she thought. 

“And what is your take on Ron then?” Hermione pursed her lips. 

“Ron…” Harry stopped and stared at her thoughtfully, “Is not good enough for you. Think about it, Hermione. Really think about it. He cuts you down, he doesn’t value your intelligence, he has a hot head and you don’t deserve that.”

“Have you always felt this way about Ron?” she continued walking and he followed. 

“I don’t know. I guess to some extent but not until the idea of you guys as a couple started. It would be bloody brilliant to have the four of us matched up for life, but I think that wishing that on you, would be wishing a life of unhappiness on you.”

“I think he could make me happy,” Hermione said thoughtfully. 

Harry shrugged, “I’ll always support you, Hermione. You are the only person to stand by my side through it all. Ron and I will make up, at least to some extent. But you are my best friend. I’ve got your back.”

“Thank you, Harry. I love you,” she linked her arm through his and rested her head on his shoulder. 

Hogsmeade came into view and she noticed they had recently decorated for Halloween. There were orange lights around all the buildings and floating jack o lanterns hovering above their heads. 

They made their way into the Three Broomsticks and Hermione grabbed a table while Harry grabbed a few drinks and ordered some pub food for them. He returned with a steaming cider for Hermione and a butterbeer for him.   
They talked and laughed and as the night went on more of their friends joined their table and purchased drinks for Hermione. She really shouldn’t have allowed herself to imbibe so much, she was still Head Girl after all. She could be needed at any time. 

“I’m headed to the loo,” she whispered to Harry, “Save my seat?”

Harry was busy laughing at something Seamus and Dean were saying but nodded idly at her. 

She stood and was met with a slight head rush and took a sobering step to balance herself. The Three Broomsticks was actually quite packed this evening and she had to meander gracefully through the crowd, which was not so easy in her current state. 

She used the facilities and mused that it was probably time for her to call it a night shortly. As she was about to round the corner back to her friends, a hand shot out and snagged her back. She stumbled a bit and yelped as two strong hands pulled her back and into a small corner. 

She was about to scream for help and reached for her wand but she her eyes focused on the platinum white hair of Malfoy. 

“Malfoy! What in the hell are you doing?!” she shoved his hands off her. 

“You’re going to thank me in a moment, Granger. Your boyfriend is out there looking for you.”

“Boyfr--”

“McLaggen,” Malfoy rolled his eyes. 

“Oh shit! I’ve managed to avoid the dolt for a few days now… What’s he doing?”

“He just got here. He was asking about you to Potter, who I think was trying to convince him you’d gone home.”

Hermione took a gulp as she realized she was standing awfully close to Draco Malfoy. She could smell his rich cologne and noticed that he had stubble on his jaw. She was tempted to touch it out of curiousity, but realized how horribly inappropriate that would be. 

Her ears perked up and she thought she could hear McLaggen asking about her, she panicked. 

“He’s coming!”

Malfoy moved quickly and pressed her farther into the dark corner and rested his hands on either side of his head, dipping his head so it was close to hers. To a passerby it would look they were having a quiet lovers moment and she started breathing heavily, unsure what he was doing. 

She looked up at him and met his eyes, her chest heaving. 

“Wh-What are you doing?” she breathed. Before he could answer...

“Oi, You! Have you seen Hermione Granger? Someone told me she came back this way…” McLaggen’s voice was too close. 

“Sod off! Can’t you see I’m busy,” Draco hissed and returned his head to cover hers. They were so close that she could smell his toothpaste. Spearmint. 

“Fucking Malfoy…” McLaggen grumbled and walked off. 

Malfoy took a few steps back and looked around the corner then said “Ok, looks like he’s left. I’d be careful on your walk home. That idiot has it out to woo you, you couldn’t have chosen a bigger wanker.”

“Why are you being so helpful?” Hermione blurted, her heart still hammering. 

Draco turned and looked at her, studying her. 

After a long moment he said, “I don’t know,” then walked back out to the pub. 

Hermione composed herself and fluffed her hair. Why was Draco Malfoy having such an affect on her?

She walked back out herself and saw her friends was cheering at her return and had a large cake in the middle of the table, lit with candles. They sung to her and squeezed her in hug and after hug. 

As she munched on her cake, a familiar face sat down next to her. Ginny Weasley. 

“Happy Birthday, Hermione…” she looked embarrassed and slightly terrified to be approaching her. 

“Um… thank you, Ginny…” 

“Hermione… I’ve been awful. Truly. I don’t know what in the world has gotten into me, I just got so caught up and I knew I was going too far. You are so important to me, please… please just forgive me. I’ll do anything,” she was rushing out an apology and wringing her hands until they seemed raw. 

Hermione’s mouth puckered and she shook her head, “We’ve lost too much, Gin. We can’t lose sight of each other. We can’t…”

“I know.. I’m an idiot…”

“Yes… you are,” Hermione couldn’t help but smile and Ginny’s eyes shot up to look at her. 

Harry was standing at the other end of the table watching them intently through the crowd, his arm slung around Elise Connor.

“I’m not the only one who deserves an apology, you know…” Hermione nodded at Harry. 

“I’ve ruined it… He’ll never speak to me again,” Ginny shook her head and wiped away a tear, “I’ve lost the love of my life.”

“Maybe just go talk to him? Apologize?” she nudged Ginny in the side.

“Another time… he looks rather busy,” Ginny’s soft demeanor hardened and she spoke through gritted teeth as she watched Elise and Harry. Elise was a beautiful girl, blonde hair and green eyes and a friendly disposition.

She caught up with Ginny for awhile, ignoring that she kept her eyes on Harry most of the conversation. And even more so, ignoring Harry snogging the pretty girl every few minutes. Ginny flitted between sadness and anger throughout the conversation.

Finally, she bid goodbyes to the table and put on her coat. She had a lovely birthday but now it was time to go home.

\-----  
“How’s Granger?” Blaise smiled into his glass as Malfoy sat back down. 

“Shut up,” he narrowed his eyes at his barmate, “I was simply warning her about that dumbass who was looking for her.”

“So you are friends?”

“I don’t have any friends. But I guess, sure, she and I are on friendly terms these days. It’s not like I ever disliked her for any legitimate reason,” he shrugged, “She’s also Head Girl. Having someone near the top wouldn’t hurt to help us survive this damn place.”

Draco sat up at the bar listening to the happy chorus of Happy Birthday to Granger. 

Why was he being so helpful to Granger? Why did he care if McLaggen got his slimy hands on her. Not long ago he would have been scheming to put her in his way and watch her wriggle. 

When she had asked him why he cared, a single scene played before his eyes. She was on the cold floor of the manor, surrounded by blood and screaming for relief. He would forever be haunted by the twist of Bellatrix’s cackles and Granger’s cries. 

He had stood there, done nothing. He wondered if that would be written on his gravestone… The boy who did nothing. He downed the rest of his drink and threw some galleons on the table to cover his tab. 

“I’m out of here. See you back at the castle.”

“Later, mate.”

He walked out into the cool evening and pulled the collar of his coat around him a little tighter. As he passed the alley by the Three Broomsticks he was yanked aggressively into the darkness and his body slammed against the brick wall with force. 

Goyle and Nott. They were all cloak and dagger in the darkness, trying to intimidate him. 

“Boys,” Draco drawled, dragging his tongue over his teeth, “Let’s hope you thought I was someone else.”

“We represent the majority of the Slytherin population, when we say - you are not welcome here. You are no longer one of us.”

“Fuck off,” he shoved at Nott because he was smaller but felt Goyle’s blunt force shoved him back, “You don’t know what the fuck you’re doing right now.”

“Daddy isn’t around to protect you anymore,” Nott threatened.

“Neither is yours, if I had anything to do with it,” Draco snarled, “What exactly is your point here, boys?”

“Just a touch of retribution,” Nott smiled and Goyle coiled back and Malfoy felt a punch land in his gut. Then another. Then one in his jaw, and he spit out a mouthful of blood. 

“Fucking oaf… You are gonna pay for that!”

One more punch and this time Draco felt his nose crack and start pouring blood.

“What in the world is going on here?!” Granger’s voice pierced the night and he sighed in relief. He let is back slide down the brick wall and he clutched at his middle which felt broken. 

“House business, Granger.”

“Well, lucky for you then. Your Head Girl is here to assist with any House issues, day or night. Care to explain what’s going on here Gregory and who’s that? Ah, Theodore Nott. Perfect. The Headmistress will be happy to know you two are so diligently caring for your house by attacking Mister Malfoy.” 

“You nosy little --” Nott moved to step towards her but thankfully Goyle’s hand shot and slowed him. 

“We aren’t trying to be a bother here, Granger,” Goyle spoke next, his deep voice booming in the darkness, “We found poor Malfoy here. Maybe he had too many butterbeers, ran into the wall. We were just going to help him back to the dungeons when you stumbled upon us.”

“I’m sure…” Granger spoke tightly, “Back to the castle, both of you. I’m sure McGonagall will be happy to hear your excuses in the morning.”

They stomped past her and into the night. Nott mumbled ‘Mudblood’ over his shoulder but Granger didn’t pay it any notice.

“I didn’t need any help,” Draco coughed.

“Clearly,” she mumbled, kneeling next to him, “Is your nose broken?”

“Yes,” he winced as he tried to sit up.

“I’ll take care of that. Sit still,” she pointed her wand at his face and he turned it to her squarely. Her brow was furrowed in concentration. “Episkey!”

CRACK! 

His nose snapped back into place and he cursed loudly into the night. 

“MOTHER FUCKER!” He cradled his face with his hands, wiping the blood that was still coming from his nose. Luckily it was slowing. 

“Tsk tsk, such a foul mouth. Let me clean you up. Tergeo,” she waved her wand at the offending blood. “Do you think you’ll need a trip to Madame Pomfrey?”

“Fuck, no. I’m fine, I could have handled that just fine on my own.”

“I am aware... but lucky you. You don’t have to. I’ll report them when we get back,” Hermione stood and held out her hand to assist him. He ignored it and stood on his own, wincing at the sore muscles of his stomach. 

“Don’t bother. They won’t be deterred by a slap on the wrist anyway.”

“So they just get away with it,” Hermione scoffed, “Not happening. I don’t care if they have to scrub the toilets with Filch… they aren’t getting off scot free.”

“Have it your way but this isn’t the last time I’m getting an ass kicking before graduation,” Draco stepped out of the alley and adjusted his coat. 

“I can help—“

“Granger. This is a prison sentence. This place is my Azkaban. It might not look the same, it might have better food and a more comfortable bed… but this is my sentence.”

As he spoke he couldn’t help but wonder why Granger always seemed to disarm him. He spoke so freely around her. Every thought pouring out like a spring and it was horribly inconvenient. 

“Maybe you need to find some atonement… other than succumbing to an ‘ass kicking’, as you so eloquently put it,” Granger smiled shyly at him. 

He had been at the root of the evil, there was no atonement left for him. But was that why he had befriended Granger? Even if it was far from a traditional friendship… Was he trying to make up for some part of his shitty little life?

“Are you going back to the castle?” he ignored her previous comment and stared at the path. 

“I am… care to share the road?”

“Do you promise not to cry?” he raised an eyebrow at her.

“I promise to try,” she smiled at him and they started the walk back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love reading what you guys think of the story! Hope you liked this chapter!


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry we went a few days with no update! I'm a photographer and weekends are exceptionally busy for me... I'll have another chapter in a day or two!

Hermione woke slowly Sunday morning. She stretched the sleepiness from her bones feeling perfect. She had spent her birthday celebrated by her friends and had even shared a wonderful walk back to the castle. 

She still needed to report Nott and Goyle this morning. Regardless of what Malfoy said she couldn’t turn her cheek to two students jumping another in Hogsmeade. 

She took a shower and threw on some pajama bottoms and a tank top. She had no plans to leave for awhile and was content to spend the day holed up in her dorm. 

She was leaning against the counter and munching on some cereal when there was a knock on the door. Her eyes flitted to the clock, only 8:30 in the morning. Her hair was still wet and thanks to the monstrosity of curls that resided on her head, would be for some time. 

She opened the door with a mouth full of corn flakes and found Malfoy. Why was she always finding him in unlikely places. 

She swallowed her bite with a furrowed brow, “Malfoy? Did you need something?” 

She watched as his eyes quickly fell to the exposed skin from her tank top and then darted around looking anywhere but her. 

“Um, my essay. Remember? You said you could look it over…” he looked adorably awkward and Hermione couldn’t help her smile, “Do you want me to come back? When you’re more…decent?” 

“Decent? Are you implying that I am somehow indecent?” she waved a hand at her pajamas. 

Malfoy just grunted, “Do you want me to come back or are you going to invite me in? I’m not going to keep standing her like a jackass…” 

She laughed and moved aside, “Just come in. I can always put on my school robes if it helps to preserve my modesty,” she joked but he didn’t seem to understand, “Nevermind, Malfoy. Hand it over.” 

Malfoy rooted around in his bag and handed over a thick parchment. She unrolled it and made her way to the couch where she sat back with her legs under her. 

Malfoy poked around the common room, spending a lot of time looking through her small bookshelf. She mostly ignored him and focused on his essay. To her surprise it was well written and informative. 

“This is great,” she rolled it back up, “You shouldn’t get an Outstanding. No question.”

Another knock on her door and she walked over to answer it. 

“Uh, Granger?!” Malfoy hissed from behind her, “Should I hide?” he looked panicked. 

She looked at him curiously. 

“Um, if you think you should? I assure there is nothing inappropriate about you being here. I’m Head Girl and you had a school issue. But… if you don’t want people to see you here then you can always pop in my bedroom it’s just there. The door is open.” 

She couldn’t help the pang of disappointment that hit her gut when he walked towards the open room. He was embarrassed of their friendship. Embarrassed of her. 

She opened the door and before she could greet the visitor, Ron was rushing past her and into her dorm. 

“Mione! We need to talk…” Ron was running his hands through his shaggy hair and looked to have hardly slept a wink. 

“Ron, are you alright?” For all his infuriating flaws, her heart always seemed to soften when he needed her. 

“I think I’ve made a mis--” but his face paled and his jaw dropped before he could finish his sentence. 

Malfoy was leaning against the doorframe of her bedroom, having ditched his school robes he was wearing his white button up rolled up his forearms and he looked perfectly at ease. 

“Weasley, I thought I heard your whining voice,” Draco drawled, sporting a playful grin.

What on earth was he doing?? Hermione’s heart started racing as she watched Ron’s face climb in shades of red. 

“What in the fuck is he doing here?” Ron turned his ire on her and she couldn’t help but feel the heat of anger rise in her. 

“What business of that of yours?” she narrowed her eyes at him. How dare he question her when he had a girlfriend of his own.

“It’s my bloody business if you’re spreading your legs for a Death Eater!” 

Hermione didn’t think. Her hand whipped out and made contact with his face before she could even comprehend the action.

Ron didn’t flinch. 

“I think it’s best if you leave, Weasel,” Draco spoke next, but Hermione’s eyes locked with Ron. She barely recognized the wizard in front of her. He had changed. Was it permanent? One thing was for sure, she didn’t want this version of Ron.

Ron shoved past her and out the door, not giving Malfoy another look. As the door slammed shut, she cringed and felt hot tears sting her cheeks. 

She could hear Malfoy moving but she was frozen. 

“Are you okay?” his voice was soft and quiet. 

“Yes. He’s an ass.”

“See, I’ve been trying to tell you that…”

Hermione felt a weak laugh escape her lungs but it was quickly followed by more sobs. Her shoulders were shaking and she hated that she was crying over him. 

In an unexpected turn of kindness, Malfoy hugged her. 

“Don’t shed tears over that tosser, Granger. He’s an idiot.”

For a few long moments, she calmed in Malfoy’s embrace. She turned her face and rested her cheek on his chest and let herself get lost in the smell of rich leather and cologne. 

When she realized what she was doing, her breath hitched and she stepped back. Malfoy was staring at her with stormy grey eyes and she wiped the lingering tears from her face. 

“Sorry… I’m such a mess. I, um, I think you’ll do brilliant on your essay,” she felt uncomfortable being so broken in front of her one time enemy. Not that he hadn’t seen her much lower… but this was still a new friendship. Maybe not a friendship where she cried to him over other boys. 

She breathed in a broken breath and looked away. 

“Thanks, Granger. I’ll see you in Potions class tomorrow…” he sounded hesitant, like there was more he had wanted to say. 

She smiled and turned to open the door for him. 

\-----

Malfoy walked out of Granger’s dorm feeling shaken. He had honestly never cared much for others showing emotion in front of him. But something about seeing Granger with red rimmed eyes and splotchy cheeks and he simply wanted to make it better. He didn’t know why she affected him so. 

He was in a daze and he walked down the corridor only to feel a pair of hands yank at his robes and slam him into the stone wall. Why did this keep happening?

“Stay the fuck away from Hermione. Do you hear me?” Weasley’s angry face was inches from his own and he felt the drops of spit hit his chin as he spat his menacing words. 

“Fuck off, Weasel,” Draco shoved him back. 

“What are you playing at? She’s going to see right through you, you piece of shit.”

“Whatever Granger and I’s arrangement, I assure you that it is none of your business. You lost your chance, dipshit.”

“I’ll fucking kill you,” Weasley was approaching his personal space again when a new voice entered the fold. 

“Gentlemen? Anything I can assist with?” It was twatty Corner, with his air of superiority. 

“Piss off, Corner!” Weasley spat over his shoulder and Malfoy couldn’t help but laugh. Even he wasn’t stupid enough to insult the Head Boy. 

“Ron, why don’t we take a walk and cool off?”

“I SAID PISS OFF!” 

“Brilliant, we can do this the hard way then. 10 points from Gryffindor and detention. Malfoy, you are free to go,” Corner nodded at Draco and he wasted no time getting away from the hot headed Weasley. Normally, he would have quite enjoyed a row with the idiot. But, he was on strict probation. He didn’t need the hassle. 

He could hear the scuffle behind him of an arguing Weasel but didn’t turn again. 

\-----

Draco stormed into his room and threw his bag on the bed. He plopped himself down , ignoring his roommate. 

“Tough day, Malfoy?” 

“It’s not even lunch and I’m about to rip out Weasley’s throat. The idiot was sent to this earth simply to piss me off,” Draco pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“What’d he do now?”

“Nothing important, just thinks he has the right to tell me what to do.”

As he spoke he realized how very much he would enjoy getting Weasley riled up but needed to find a way to get his enjoyment without breaking any school rules or jeopardizing his probationary period. Being good was boring as hell.

“I’m sure you’ll figure out a way to put him back in his place,” Blaise mused. 

“Oh, I guarantee it,” a plan started to formulate in Draco’s mind and he couldn’t help but grin as it came together. 

\-----

The next morning, Hermione was walking towards her Advanced Potions class and she felt the chill of the dungeons through her robes. 

She had spent most of the day yesterday bouncing between crying and rage. She had finally found herself in a place of indifference. She no longer cared for Ronald the way she had. Her heart wasn’t aching at the thought of a lost love, but at a lost friend. He was cold, angry and vindictive. How could she actually want to be in a relationship with someone like that?

 

“Granger!” Malfoy’s voice called and she turned to greet him. His expression was excited yet concentrated, “I have an idea--”

Over his shoulder she saw Ron approaching down the long hall.

“It might need to wait,” she sighed, “Ron’s coming… you know what an ass he can be.”

“Perfect,” he grinned wickedly but didn’t turn to look at the people that were starting to fill the hall. 

Instead, he took a step closer to her and her heart was pounding suddenly. 

“What are you doing?” she panicked as his eyes fell to her parted lips. 

“Just go with it. I’ll explain later,” his head dipped down and Hermione breathed in quickly right before the brush of his lips touched hers. 

His lips were unbelievably soft but his kiss was firm and she felt one hand snake around her waist and the other cradle her face. He took a step into her and she in return took a step backward, her back now pressed against the cold wall. 

Her eyes were still open in surprise but they closed slowly as his lips began to move against hers. She felt a warmth heat her from the inside and her stomach churned in a delightful way. His body was pressed against her in all the right places and her legs felt like jelly. Her hands found their way to his chest and rested against his thin shirt. 

He deepened the kiss and she was struggling to keep her head on straight as his tongue brushed against her bottom lip, she gasped and her mouth opened wider. He wasted no time plunging into her mouth and her hands wound up to his neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss. 

When she thought she might faint from the lack of oxygen and the world’s most amazing kiss, they broke apart. Their foreheads resting against each other and their chests heaving. 

“Meet me at the lake during lunch,” Draco whispered and tucked a curl behind her ear. 

She was still panting when he stepped into the classroom behind her and a grin spread across her face, her fingers touching her swollen lips. It wasn’t until she realized that dozens of eyes were watching her that she shook her head and walked into the classroom. 

She could hear the whispers behind her but honestly she didn’t pay them a single thought. Never in her life had she been kissed like that and now she realized that she wanted all of her kisses to make her feel like that. 

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you're thinking!! Xoxo


	9. 9

Hermione spent the majority of potions class in a haze. She wasn’t entirely sure what was going on but she was eternally grateful that she had followed Draco’s instructions to just ‘go with it.’ 

Harry had not seen the exchange and as they sat together at their lecture desk, he had repeatedly asked why everyone was whispering in their direction. Each time Hermione blushed and shrugged. 

It didn’t make sense not to tell him. She should just tell him the truth that she had no idea why, but Malfoy had kissed her. However, Harry was not known for his rational thinking when Malfoy was involved… 

She had Ancient Runes next and Harry wasn’t in that class with her. So she could buy herself some time before meeting with Draco at the lake to discuss the incident. 

Fleeting memories of the kiss crossed her mind every few minutes and her heart would begin pounding all over again. Several times she had found herself gently touching her lips in memory and each time she was given a strange look from Harry. It took all her strength not to look to the back of the classroom where Draco was seated. 

Thankfully the class ended quickly and she planned to rush and speak to Draco before her next class but Professor Slughorn had called her to stay after for a moment. Of course. 

“Miss Granger! How is your term going so far?” he smiled with his hands tucked into his suspenders. 

“Brilliant, Professor. Is there something I can help you with?” Hermione asked rather impatiently. 

“Ah, well as you well know I do enjoy my supper parties for my brightest students! I wasn’t sure if people would be interested again this year… but I was indeed hoping…”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea, Professor,” she smiled weakly. Why was he bouncing this idea off of her? Surely, there was someone else who cared more. 

“Perfect, my dear! Well, I’m hoping to do a Halloween supper party. Would you mind gathering together a few prefects to assist me with planning? Maybe even a list of volunteers who might want to work and help out at party? I have a few Slytherin’s on probation who will no doubt be amenable to helping as well…”

“Sure, Professor. Is that all?” This is the last thing she needed… Doing a bunch of extra work that in no way benefited her academia. She sighed as he dismissed her and hurried out to the now empty hall. 

She would have to suffer through another class not knowing what in the world Draco Malfoy was up to.   
\-----

Hermione wrapped her robes tightly around her as she stepped out of the castle and into the chill of the early October air. The sun was shining and as she rounded the lake she saw Malfoy standing under a giant tree with its leaves just starting to change. 

She had several hours to think about what Malfoy’s intentions might have been with that kiss. Her mind kept visiting that maybe he had simply wanted to kiss her… maybe he wanted to start something up… she felt butterflies swarm her stomach. She wasn’t even sure she liked Draco in that way, but that kiss… that kiss had to have meant something. She smiled and then quickly banished it from her lips. 

She wasn’t about to jump to any conclusions. She would let him speak and then figure out what to make of his bizarre actions.

She cleared her throat as she stopped behind him.

He turned and smiled wickedly, “Granger! I have… an arrangement I’d like to propose.”

Well that sounded very much like he wasn’t interested in a romantic relationship. 

“Are you going to explain yourself? The entire school is talking about what happened!” she flustered. 

“Ok, well I was thinking… we might have a way we can be mutually beneficial to each other,” he started pacing and rubbing his chin in thought, “If you want to drive Weasley mad, you aren’t doing it properly with McLaggen. The bloke is a complete tosser and if anything it devalues you as a prospect. Now, I on the other hand? It would drive Weasley insane to know that you and I were… together,” Draco turned to her and raised an eyebrow, waiting for her reaction. 

Hermione must have looked bewildered because Malfoy just continued. 

“So I will pretend to be your boyfriend! We can keep this up until you think you can get your precious Weasel back,” he rolled his eyes. 

“You’re insane!” she laughed. Sure that at any moment a gaggle of Slytherins would be popping out from behind the tree to laugh at her. 

She turned to march back towards the castle but she felt his hands turn her and they were standing inches from each other. Her heart hammering again as her body remembered the flush of his kiss. He stared at her with stormy gray eyes that roamed each inch of her face. 

“Why would YOU want to do this?” she said quietly, wondering what his motive might be for their faux union. 

Draco thought about it for a long few seconds and finally shrugged, “I enjoy pissing Weasley off... “ he stopped for another moment and then decided on telling her more, “Also, it wouldn’t hurt having the Head Girl on my side these days. I don’t necessarily want to get my ass kicked regularly and Sluggy might take a break from his incessant chores if he knew I was spending time with you.”

Hermione felt a pang of unwelcome disappointment. He hadn’t wanted to kiss her at all, other than to satisfy his own selfish reasons. 

“Well, I hate to bre--” she was about to explain that she no longer wanted Ronald Weasley when he abruptly cut her off. 

“I know this sounds absolutely insane, alright? But I won’t be a shitty boyfriend, even a pretend one. I’ll more than keep up my end of the bargain. I promise,” Malfoy moved and held both her hands between them. She blushed at his casual touch. “Oh, come on. If we are gonna do this, then we will be touching a lot more than this…” he smirked. 

Hermione started chewing on her cheek. What did SHE want? Did she want Draco Malfoy as more than a friend? All she knew was that she certainly wanted more kisses and more time with him. Maybe this would buy her a few weeks to figure out what exactly she wanted.

“I don’t know… I mean, certainly we would need to have some sort of rules?”

“Like what?” He peered at her sideways. 

“I don’t know… I mean how would all this even work?”

“Are you asking me how to have a boyfriend?” he laughed, “I doubt I’d be your first.”

Hermione blushed scarlet and stared at their feet. She snatched her hands back from his and huffed. 

“This is an awful idea. I have to go,” she was embarrassed that he had called her out on such a simple fact. But… No. She hadn’t had a boyfriend. Not a real one… Not that this would even count as a real relationship by any stretch of the imagination but she didn’t even know where to begin.   
Draco seemed to sense his mistake and hurried to make amends. 

“Listen, it’s not a big deal. We seem to run into each other all the time anyway. We walk to classes together, be seen in the library and Hogsmeade, maybe a House party or two…”

“And what about the physical aspect of this phony relationship?” Hermione blurted. 

She immediately felt a blush spread across her chest and could have sword even Draco’s cheeks pinkened. 

“Well… in private, we don’t have to do anything. Of course. But in the halls… I guess I’d probably kiss you goodbye or hell, I don’t know… just normal shit,” Draco was getting flustered, running his hands through his hair every few seconds. 

Hermione bit down on the inside of her cheek and moved to sit on a giant root of the old tree they were taking shade under. This plan was completely insane and unlike anything she would ever consider… but here she was. Considering it. 

She really had nothing to gain from it. She didn’t want Ron back in her life romantically but something still seemed alluring about the idea of having Draco on her side. Her gut wanted to say yes but her mind was frantically trying to talk her out of it. 

She looked over at Draco who was quietly studying her. He was devilishly good looking and even the way he brooded lately seemed to cause her heartbeat to quicken. 

It would be the right thing to help save him from his neanderthal roommates who were intent to flatten his face and break his ribs. 

“Alright,” she shrugged.

“Alright?” Draco looked hopeful and excited, and she wasn’t sure why he even cared so much. 

“Sure. It’s not permanent by any means and I’m going to draw up some rules. Come by tonight and we can discuss this more thoroughly,” Draco rolled his eyes at her but nodded. 

“I can’t bloody wait to see the look on Weasel’s face,” he cackled and Hermione pursed her lips. Ronald was going to be furious. She still hadn’t received his ire from seeing their spontaneous lip lock this morning and that was bound to cause more fireworks than the kiss itself. 

“Well… just avoid any questions about it until tonight, yea? I don’t know how I’m going to tell my friends. They are going to think you have me under the Imperious…” 

Draco narrowed his eyes at her insinuation, “Right. I’ll come by after supper. Let’s walk in together though.”

“Why?” she asked alarmed. She had just agreed to her first relationship with a reformed Death Eater in the last five minutes and was now about to walk into school with him like everything was peachy. It terrified her. 

“Listen, if we are going to make this believable I am going to need you to work with me a bit. Don’t be so uptight. I’m not saying we walk in with my hand up your shirt, just walk into the building with me and I’ll kiss you goodbye at the stairs,” Hermione thought he might as well have been speaking Swahili. Everything he said after ‘hand up your shirt’ seemed to be gargled together and only ‘kiss you goodbye’ was now ringing in her ears. 

“I can’t just kiss you goodbye like that. It’ll be too awkward!”

“It wasn’t awkward this morning…”

“Well, you surprised me is all. I’ll be too nervous to do it properly and just.. No. no. no. no.”

“Merlin, you are already a pain in my ass, Granger,” he nearly growled and took a few heavy steps toward her. 

“What are you doing?!” she retreated her steps as he marched forward. 

“I’m going to kiss you.”

“WHY?!”

“So you won’t be so bloody weird about it when I do it inside! Now stand still… you’re almost quicker than a snitch,” he managed to reach her as she was backed against a tree and she felt her heart inside her throat. 

Quickly he moved his mouth to hers and for all of her frantic movements, she stilled under his touch. It felt like magic was being transferred between them, a current of electricity that was thrumming just under her skin was being pushed towards her lips and a new flow entering there as well. 

She felt herself becoming addicted as the kiss lingered. Each movement of his lips was perfectly coordinated with his hands which were doing wonderful things to the side of her face and neck. She wanted desperately for him to let his hands roam even farther and that thought terrified and exhilarated her to no end. 

When he pulled away they were sharing panted breath. 

“You’re not going to kiss me goodbye like that I hope…”

“Was there something wrong with that kiss, Granger?” Draco smirked at her. 

She smiled back at him, “Not at all… but maybe something more chaste for a goodbye kiss?”

“As you wish…”

\-----

Draco found himself in a delightful mood after his little chat with Granger. It looked as though this year was going to not only provide himself with some much needed entertainment in the form of torturing Weasel but Granger’s companionship wasn’t completely awful and would definitely help this year along. 

He had no doubt Granger’s skin was crawling from all whispers and stares of their classmates but Draco rather enjoyed being the center of attention. His spine stood a little straighter and his smirk found his way back to his lips. He plopped down in the seat next to Zabini meeting Nott’s eyes from down the table. 

“Well, aren’t you just amazing at keeping your head down. The entire damn school is talking about you and Granger…” Zabini said in a hushed tone, “What are you up to?”

“I’ll talk to you about it later,” Draco was staring intently now at Nott and Parkinson. Pansy looked positively livid, her face puckered and turning a darker shade of red by the second. She was spitting out what could only be insults to Nott who seemed to be trying to calm her down. 

Draco ate idly, keeping his attention on the budding scene. His eyes drifted over to the Gryffindor table and he saw that his newly acquired girlfriend was nowhere to be found. Hiding, no doubt. Potter alternated between looking towards the doors and at Malfoy, who gave him a wink and a smirk each time their eyes locked. 

This arrangement had really been to drive Weasley up the wall but seeing Potter lose his shit would be equally rewarding. 

Draco inspected the situation at the Gryffindor table a little more closely. They were certainly a pitiful sight. Potter was sitting next to a blonde witch who seemed to be under the same spell as everyone else in this damn school, believing the sun shined out of Potters ass. The two ginger haired twits, Weasel and Weaslette were staring at the situation seemingly as angry as Pansy Parkinson. 

“It’s an EMBARRASSMENT!” Pansy slapped her hands on the table and Theo closed his eyes in consternation, “That filthy Mudblood soiling our house. YOU need to do something!” The entire table had quieted and was staring at her and in a turn of sheer luck, Slughorn stopped behind her. 

“Miss Parkinson…” Pansy froze as his words slid from his mouth like syrup, “I was assured that the remaining Slytherin’s had been properly vetted. That any students still clinging to these immoral and disgusting beliefs would not be returning to Hogwarts this year… You did attest to that, did you not?”

“Prof-professor, I’m sorry. I assure you, I don’t think that in the slightest. I was just angry about something stupid…” Pansy was scrambling to her feet ashamed. Draco didn’t believe her for a second, but he knew that she couldn’t afford to not be at Hogwarts this year. 

Slughorn narrowed his eyes at her and he looked positively reptilian. Draco grinned. 

“I’m sure I can think of some special projects for you that will help you to mull over these lingering ideals of yours. Let’s start with detention tomorrow?”

“Of course… professor,” all malice had left her voice and she sounded like a whipped house elf. 

Draco stood from his seat positively humming with joy at how this evening was turning out. He didn’t bother to say goodbye to his table mates, just strutted out of the great hall. It felt like the old days. 

He began his climb to Gryffindor Tower and Granger’s dorm, his mind drifting to their two kisses they had shared today. 

He had to admit that the kisses were his favorite he could draw to memory. Sure, he had seen his fair share of passionate exchanges in dark corners of this castle. But there was something about the timidness and inexperience of Granger’s lips that had him entranced. 

He was interested in having many more lip locks with Granger, but he wasn’t exactly sure how that fit into this arrangement of theirs. 

His feet stepped onto the landing of the tower and turned towards her dorm. 

“Ahem! And where exactly do you think you’re going, Malfoy?” 

Potter. 

“Piss off, Potter. It’s no business of yours,” Malfoy stopped but didn’t turn. 

“Hermione will always be my business,” Potter rounded on him and stood toe to toe with him, his face just a few inches below Draco’s. He couldn’t help but smirk at Potter’s stupid expression. 

“Trust me when I tell you that Granger is a big girl. All grown up now and not in need of your protection,” Draco watched as his words played out on Potter’s face. 

“Well, she’s busy right now. I’m on my way to talk to her about some VERY interesting gossip circulating the castle today.” 

Draco made a disappointed tsk noise from the side of his mouth, “I do believe you are mistaken, Potter. As Granger has asked me to come by her dorm this evening… private matters I’m afraid.”

“Well, why don’t we go knock on her door and see who she’d rather talk to, shall we?” Potter said with narrowed eyes behind smudged glasses. The bloke was a mess. Hadn’t he heard of an anti-wrinkle charm or a hairbrush. 

“After you,” Malfoy waved him ahead. He was fairly confident Granger would talk to him and dismiss Potter, but he wasn’t totally sure. 

Potter walked on and rapped his knuckles on Granger’s giant wooden door. Malfoy leaned on the stone wall next to the door, appearing completely casual and not at all concerned. Inside, his heartbeat had quickened. 

The door opened, “Harry! I wasn’t expecting you,” Draco smiled, Granger’s voice always seemed to raise in pitch when she was nervous. 

“That’s the impression Malfoy here also seemed to have… But we need to talk. Now.”

“I understand that…But um,” she was flustering. Adorable. “But I actually REALLY need to speak to Malfoy. Can I maybe come by later?”

“Are you crazy?! I’m not leaving you alone with him!” Potter shouted. 

“Harry Potter! You are not my keeper! I have been alone with Draco often this year and I’m still one hundred percent fine. I will come by and see you tonight,” Graner spoke with finality. 

Draco decided it was in his best interest to stay on Granger’s good side. Her voice was rather shrill when upset and even Potter seemed to shrink back. 

“Come and see me as SOON as you finish. Understood?”

Malfoy pushed off the wall and whispered, “It might be a bit late, Potter. I wouldn’t wait up…” he strolled into Granger’s room with a touch of arrogance in his step and heard the door close behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think of the arrangement at hand??
> 
> I'm hoping to get LOTS of writing done this week! Hubs has to go away for a few days for work, so once the kid is asleep... it's time for Dramione! 
> 
> Weekends might just suck for updating... work takes up so much time especially this season. 
> 
> Leave me your thoughts, I LOVE hearing from you!


	10. 10

“Why do you love aggravating my friends so much?” she huffed once the door was shut. 

“They make it too easy. How can I resist?” Draco smirked and plopped down on her couch. 

“Oh please, make yourself at home!” she rolled her eyes at him. 

“Isn’t that what boyfriends ought to do?”

“Are you going to be this obnoxious the entire time?” She spiked an eyebrow at him but she couldn’t help but feel amused by his casual behavior. 

Draco shrugged but instead of answering, he picked at invisible lint on his robes. 

“Well I’ve drafted up a few ground rules, just to make sure we are on the same page,” Hermione grabbed a roll of parchment off the counter and handed it over to him. She thought they were quite reasonable…

 

The Arrangement:

Both parties are entering into this agreement of their own free will and volition and agree to uphold the rules that are set forth in the document below.   
This contract expires on December 31st, 1998, if either party wishes to leave the agreement before that date they are able to free and clear of any penalty. They must inform the other party of their wish to nullify contract.   
Neither party will engage in any romantic behavior with any other person outside of this agreement.   
This agreement is to remain secret to the parties signed, with the exception of one, Harry Potter. 

“Granger, what the fuck is this? You get to tell Potter?!” Draco growled over the top of the parchment. 

“Of course, I tell Harry everything! I can’t lie to him for the 3 months…” Hermione didn’t understand what the big deal was. Harry would be much more amenable to the situation if he understood fully. 

“Fat chance in hell, Granger. That’s a deal breaker.”

Hermione’s heart dropped. Deal breaker?

“What do you want me to tell him then?” Hermione looked at him crossly. 

“I don’t care… Tell him you’ve… had a change of heart. That you’ve finally seen me for the attractive, intelligent wizard I am, and you simply can’t contain your lust for me for another minute,” my, he was a cocky wizard if she ever saw one. 

Hermione rolled her eyes, “I’ll figure something else out. Something believable.”

Draco huffed but returned to the contract. 

 

5\. The parties agree to be seen together for at least one social gathering a week and as often as possible throughout the week.  
6\. Any physical, romantic contact will be limited to hand holding, kissing, and touching outside of the area’s where a swimming suit covers. 

 

Draco laughed out loud at that but didn’t object. Hermione felt a pang of disappointment that he didn’t, because she would have probably stricken it… 

 

7\. The parties agree not to speak ill of the other to anyone. 

“These terms seem fine, once you strike out that bloody Potter gets to know diddly. What happens if we breach the contract?”

“You’ll be zapped. The strength of which will be decided based on the severity of the breach.”

Draco pursed his lips and bobbed his head side to side, “Sounds fine. But I’d like you add an addendum that we can make changes to the contract at any time, as long as both parties agree. And of course scratch that Potter shit out.”

He handed it back to her and she scratched out the line in question and noticed her hand was shaking as she wrote in the addendum. 

She signed it quickly and he grabbed the quill from her and signed it next to her. 

“Done! Now, what are we gonna tell these wankers?”

“Hmm… I think we should just tell people we started spending time together and we’ve decided to take our friendship to the next level,” Hermione answered simply with a shrug. 

“Alright. But you need to work on not being so bloody awkward all the time. You were so tense when we walked in earlier, no one is going to buy that we are actually a couple. What do you need to make you feel more comfortable?”

Hermione’s stomach was in knots. She had no idea how to be more comfortable with public display of affections… especially when those displays were with Malfoy. 

“I don’t know… it’ll happen, right? I mean, we will just spend time together and it will just happen naturally.”

“If you say so… Now, I’m on probation. So I can’t very well deck Weasley if he provokes me, but I’m not about to let the git get away just anything. You need to be ok with that…”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Hermione exclaimed. 

“I just mean, I’m not about to be a doormat for your future boyfriend just because of this arrangement. Same goes for Potter. If you don’t want there to be a confrontation then you need to keep those idiots away from me.”

“Ok, I understand…Speaking of which, I should go talk to Harry. He’s probably got bald patches by now from tugging at his hair.”

Draco stood and walked towards the chair she was currently sitting in. He leaned down and rested his weight on the arms of the plush chair, “Night, Granger…” 

Could he hear her heart pounding? He must be able to. The swooshing noise of blood in her ears was deafening. His lips were inches from hers and her eyelashes were fluttering.

Did he always smell this good?

He leaned in slowly and brushed his lips against hers, her bottom lip falling between his two and he sucked it softly. As he broke the kiss and retreated, her lips followed, craving more. Her eyes blinked open when she realized that her lips would not be receiving any more attention. 

Draco had a playful smirk when her eyes focused on her face. 

He strutted towards the door without another look back, “Give Potter my regards!” he called and the door opened and closed. 

“What in the world have I gotten myself into?” she groaned into her hands. 

\-----

Hermione’s heart was pounding as she walked into the Gryffindor common room. By now, everyone had heard about her and Malfoy. That is why she specifically avoided dinner in the hall. 

Harry was going to go absolutely berserk. She took a few deep calming breaths and pushed the door open. 

“Thank Merlin! I was just about to come barging into your dorm…” Harry snatched her by the elbow and dragged her across the room and up the stairs to his room, “Not that I know the password…” he grumbled.

She tried to ignore the many, MANY eyes watching the pair of them. She wasn’t even sure Ron was one of them. 

Harry slammed the door shut and Hermione yanked her elbow back. 

“OW! That was very rude…” she said, rubbing her non-existent injury and frowning at him. 

“Boohoo. Tell me what in the bloody hell is going on! Why were you seen kissing Malfoy TWICE? Why was he in your dorm room? And why on earth are you about to lie to me?” 

Behind his smudged glasses, Harry’s eyes weren’t all that angry. They were concerned. 

“Harry, please calm down… Have a seat,” Harry didn’t move, “Listen… I haven’t told you everything and I don’t intend to. Just accept that now. Draco and I have been spending some time together this year, I didn’t tell you because until recently I wasn’t sure what to even make of our friendship. I had NO idea he was going to kiss me this morning, it was as much a surprise to me as anyone….

“He asked me to come down to the lake this afternoon to talk, which I did. We’ve decided to start up a more than friendly relationship.”

This was as close to the truth as she could get. She didn’t want to lie to Harry but she also had promised Draco. 

“This doesn’t make ANY sense… I thought you wanted Ron back?” Harry was pacing nervously now. 

“I don’t. You were right… about everything. I’m not meant to be with Ron.”

“And what about McLaggen? He is still strutting around this castle claiming there is something going on between you two.”

Hermione let out an exasperated sigh, “Draco and I began our friendship because he found out about my little plan to win Ron back… this plan included using Cormac to make Ron jealous. Quickly that backfired…”

“Is that what this thing is with Malfoy? Just a way to win back Ron?” 

Hermione thought about it and realized she could answer honestly, “No. It’s not… I don’t want Ron back.”

“So you… like Malfoy? No matter that he almost murdered Dumbledore? No problem at all that he stood there while you were tortured by his family in his home? Not a care in the world that he tormented you, bullied you and insulted you for years?” Harry’s voice was raising in pitch matching his anger. 

“I know this is crazy… I can’t even explain this myself. But I’ve seen another side to him, and I think there might be more to him. Don’t forget he passed his Veritaserum trial and whatever his sins, they weren’t enough to land him in Azkaban.”

“I don’t trust him, Hermione!” 

“Ok… I get that. But trust me?” she pleaded. She couldn’t do this if she had to fight her best friend every step of the way. 

“So you want me to be mates with Malfoy? I can’t forgive as easy as you can and I certainly can’t forget,” Harry shook his head and took a hard seat down on the trunk at the end of his bed. 

“Of course not, I wouldn’t expect you to be able to do any of that. Just don’t fight me on this. I want to see where this goes…” Hermione was surprised at how often she was telling the truth in this conversation. 

“I don’t know… I know you’re keeping something from me,” the fight was leaving Harry. Not for long… but for now. 

“I am. And I promise I won’t keep it forever,” Hermione smiled and knew that for tonight, the fight was over. 

\-----

If Draco was the type of bloke who would have a skip in his step, he would right now. This entire arrangement was to his advantage with the exception of Granger trying to get Weasley back. 

It wasn’t that he cared. Honestly, he didn’t. That much. It was just that it was HIM. Had it been anyone else, he would have gladly trussed her up and sent her off. But Weasley was a complete jackass, plain and simple. Even the fact that he didn’t realize that Granger was far too good for him, riled Draco up. 

He began his trot down the dungeon steps and felt the chill of going underground. 

“Malfoy!” 

Nott. 

“What Nott? Do you have your muscle head here to rough me up?”

“Not needed tonight. Just a word for the wise…”

“Hah. Must not be a word coming from you. Get on with it. I’m already bored.”

“Getting yourself between Granger’s thighs isn’t going to save you. The list of people you’ve royally fucked is long and so are our memories.”

“Now, I really don’t give a shit about what you think… let me make that clear first. But they gave me fucking VERITASERUM.. What in the bloody hell did you expect me do?”

“I don’t give a shit what they did to you. You’re garbage, Malfoy. An embarrassment to your family and our house. Revenge is sweet, mate. I’d watch your back.”

As Nott walked past him he plowed his shoulder into Draco’s and continued down the hall. 

Draco wasn’t phased. He had expected the animosity as the year went on, he only hoped he could avoid the inevitable meeting of Goyle’s fist with his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping I can get lots and LOTS of writing done in the next few days! Leave me some comments to fuel me friends! Xoxo


	11. 11

Hermione awoke in a cocoon of blankets and warmth and took her time to stretch the sleep from her muscles. Her mind replaying the events of last night. 

Today, the entire school was going to know that she was dating Draco Malfoy. Not that they didn’t already know, but now they would KNOW. 

Her feet touched the cool wood floor and she shivered. The entire castle seemed to have chilled in the last few days as the winter cold loomed. Even so, she decided maybe today was a day she wouldn’t mind looking a little nicer. 

She couldn’t give two figs what anyone sitting at the Slytherin table thought. Still…she wanted to make a good impression. She fully understood that she was no great beauty capable of bringing wizards to their knees. In almost every aspect, she considered herself ordinary. But, she had turned a few heads when she had worn the uniform she had altered to lure Cormac into her plans. 

She donned the uniform and smiled at her reflection. Today was going to be a good day. She slipped her robes over her shoulders but let it fall open, not bothering to fasten it closed. 

Hermione almost gasped as she noticed the time and hurried out of her dorm. Her heart about stopped when she ran into the body of one Draco Malfoy. 

“Merlin, about time, Granger. I’ll be lucky to get a crumb off Goyle’s plate at this hour,” he grumbled. 

“Why didn’t you just knock?”

“I didn’t know if you’d be… indecent again,” he said as if his words were covered in slime and he didn’t even want to say them. 

She just rolled her eyes, “What on earth are you doing here?” 

Draco’s grimace was quickly replaced with a smirk and he bent down to kiss her chastely. Lord, even a ‘chaste’ kiss did things to her stomach she didn’t want to acknowledge.

“Why I’m here to walk my girlfriend down to the hall for breakfast. Although, she is running late and now costing me my breakfast,” by the end of the sentence Draco was sneering but there was no malice behind it. 

“That’s awfully thoughtful of you,” Hermione had a flash of courage and reached up on her tiptoes to place a kiss on his cheek. She surprised him and she found herself blushing and sporting a smile. “Let’s go!” 

She began to walk down the hall leaving Draco planted in his spot. Until now he had initiated every physical interaction. Hermione thought that might change, she rather liked the shocked look on his face and knowing that she had caused it. She giggled to herself as he caught up. 

“I like your uniform today, Granger. Seems a bit… familiar,” he peered playfully down at her from the side of his gaze. 

“My other ones were dirty,” she lied quickly. 

“Sure. How did Potty take the news?”

“HARRY,” she corrected, “took it as well as you’d imagine. He knows I’m keeping something from him but he is pretty preoccupied with his own love life these days.”

“I saw him with some cute little blonde dripping all over him. What happened to Weaslette? I thought they had a thing.”

Hermione felt a pang of jealousy and bristled at the unwelcome emotion. Elise was indeed cute and was also incredibly sweet. She hoped that she didn’t get her heart broken in the process of Harry trying to win back Ginny. 

“Oh, um… they just didn’t work out,” she was fumbling about Draco’s comment about Elise and couldn’t seem to form a proper thought. “I didn’t realize you liked blondes,” she tried to shrug casually. 

“What?”

“Blondes. Pansy wasn’t blonde, is all. I didn’t realize. Just an observation, I guess. I suppose that you could be attracted to more than one type of witch. I just for some reason had it predisposed that you prefered witches with brunette hair--” she was rambling. Lord, she was rambling badly. Draco chuckled and she stopped abruptly. 

“Are you...jealous?” he raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Absolutely not! I’m simply a studious person, I had made a conclusion that it turns out to be incorrect and now I know. You like blondes and brunettes. Maybe redheads…”

“That would be a no. No gingers for me. But I guess you could say in all my changing of opinion this last year, I have completely opened up my preferences. Hair color, height, blood status… it’s all moot now. I guess I could even see the appeal in a ginger… if I tried hard enough,” he was messing with her and she narrowed her eyes at him and began to storm ahead. 

“You’re a pig,” she said angrily. 

“What?!” he laughed freely and hurried to join her side again, “Here I am, a changed man, laying my heart on the line…” he snagged her hand and yanked her to his embrace. 

“What are you doing?” she huffed. 

He leaned down and whispered into her curls, “Pansy…”

Hermione gasped and slapped his chest wrestling away from his hold, thinking he had called her the wrong name. 

He surprised her and gave her side a tickle and she giggled as she wriggled away from him. He leaned in closer again and brought her closer into his hold. 

“Pansy is watching…” he said quietly and she realized now that they had been arguing in front of her. She didn’t look over her shoulder to search for her. Instead she gave him a playful slap again and wrapped her arms around his neck. She was already getting more comfortable with these public moments. 

He rubbed his cheek against her neck and she giggled again at the stubble that tickled her cheek. And she broke the embrace to grab his hand and lead him into the hall. They were indeed running behind… most of the students had started to pour out of breakfast and she caught several curious and bewildered eyes staring at them. Most of the underclassmen didn’t care or notice, but every 7th and 8th year were locked on the pair of them. 

“Alright, I’ve got to hurry and eat and make it to class. Will I… will I see you later?”

“Library after dinner?”

“Perfect,” she smiled. She couldn’t help but stare as he glided towards the Slytherin table and scooped up a croissant and an apple and quickly left the hall. 

She had a few minutes still, so she sat down and scooped some eggs onto her plate and grabbed the muffin. As she was spreading her jam, Ginny sat down across from her. Hermione looked up curiously and saw that she was sporting a rattled look. 

“I honestly didn’t believe the rumors…” she finally said and Hermione took a giant bite of her muffin. 

“Well, for once the rumors were right,” Hermione shrugged, “I’m afraid I’m a bit short on time, Gin. Not much time to catch up…” 

They had briefly made amends at Hermione birthday, but that didn’t mean all was well. She had still shattered Harry’s heart. 

“You’re dating Draco Malfoy? The Death Eater?” she hissed over the remaining empty plates. 

“I am dating Draco Malfoy. If you insist on putting a label on him, at least add the word ‘reformed’. Honestly, Gin.” 

Hermione shoveled a few bites of eggs into her mouth and downed a glass of juice. She stood and grabbed her bag. 

“So you’re not going to talk to me about this?”

“Ginny… if I thought for one moment you were coming to me as a friend to discuss this, then I would happily set up a time to explain it to you. But you’re not. At best you are coming here out of morbid curiosity. At worst? As a gossip and informant for your brother. I’m not sure I care to satisfy either one of those scenarios at present. Have a good day,” she said curtly but tried to keep her tone kind.

Truthfully, she didn’t want to start a battle with Ginny Weasley. She had seen her fair share of them in her life and this was one that simply wasn’t worth it. 

\-----

She didn’t see Draco again for the rest of the school day, and at dinner Harry had been cold to say the least. She had spent the entire meal in quiet thought over her roast. He spoke a few clipped sentences to her and brightened significantly as he spoke to Elise. 

She caught Ron and Cara down the table. Ron looked drained and… sad. Cara didn’t seem to notice or care. She spoke animatedly to her friends and would brush away the hair from Ron’s eyes every so often. She didn’t care if she had Ron back, but she did care if he was happy. 

He had been such an enormous part of their lives. He was a part of every memory, every adventure. Losing him was like having phantom limb syndrome. She ached for something that no longer existed. There had to be a way to resolve at least some of the tension, to fix what had once been the center of their world. She didn’t know if it was possible now, but she was going to find a way. 

She finished dinner and made her way up to the library. She had a transfiguration essay that could use some work, although the majority was already done. She still had her special project from Professor Slughorn and the schedules for next month’s prefects. 

The library was quiet tonight but she worked her way towards a table in the back of the library so they could enjoy their privacy, incase it picked up. 

Hermione reached into her bag and collected the note from Slughorn on the Slytherin students he could count on to assist at his party. She copied the list onto a spare parchment and paused as she reached Malfoy, Draco on her list. 

She shook her head and continued, then started a new column with prefects who would be able to help plan the event. She only needed a few and couldn’t decide between Elise and Ginny. Both were 7th year prefects and both would love to plan the supper party… but she knew she could never put them both on there together. She wrote both down and put a question mark next to their names. 

“Mione…” Ron’s strangled voice startled the quiet and she jumped. 

“Jesus, Ron! You scared me…” her heart started pounding as she looked over his shoulder. Draco would be here any moment. 

“We need to talk… I know I’ve been a complete jerk this year, but I need you… I mean I need to speak to you…” 

“Ron… I don’t have anything to say to you,” as much as she wanted to mend things, she was still hurt. She still wasn’t sure she knew who he was anymore. 

“You can’t be serious about this little stunt with Malfoy. You can talk to me… does he… is he blackmailing you?”

“Ronald!”

“I can make this go away, Hermione.”

“You are such an ass, Ronald. Go away. Go find Cara and leave me alone,” she said through gritted teeth. 

“Hermione, I know something is going on! This can’t be real…” 

“Well it is, and I suggest you take off while you can. Draco will be here any minute…”

“I don’t give a shit!” Ron’s voice took a turn towards anger. Always the hot head. 

“Piss off, Weasel. Granger made it clear she doesn’t want to talk to you,” Draco’s smooth voice calmed Hermione’s stomach and she let out a breath she had been holding. He strolled to the table and set his bag down. She was grateful that he didn’t attempt to kiss her now, she didn’t want to set Ron off the hinges and based on the look on his face currently, that was a very real possibility. 

“What have you done to Hermione! I know you, Malfoy… you stay away from her!”

Draco scoffed and took a seat next to her, not bothering to give him a response. 

“Ron, I’m with Draco now. You need to accept that and move on. He hasn’t tricked me into anything. I WANT to be with him…” 

“This isn’t over, Malfoy,” Ron’s face was bright red and he was starting shake from head to toe but thankfully he turned and stomped off. 

“Ughhhhh,” Hermione slammed her forehead onto the table and then winced at the pain she had caused herself, “Sometimes, I really hate Ronald Weasley.”

“Then why on earth are you trying to win him over?”

Hermione’s gut twisted with guilt. She just groaned instead of responding and lifted her head. 

“Let’s talk about something else…”

“What are you working on?” he nodded at her parchment. 

“Oh! I’m glad you brought it up. Professor Slughorn is throwing a supper party for Halloween. He has you on the list of people to… work at the party…” she was nervous to tell him. She didn’t think of Draco as one to volunteer gladly for one of these types of jobs. 

“No way in hell that’s happening, Granger,” he said flatly.

“He has you on the list!”

“Well, can’t you talk to him? Tell him you want to bring your boyfriend as your date or something! That’s not completely out of the ordinary…”

“Ugh, that kind of sounds like an abuse of power. Doesn’t it?”

“That’s what this whole thing is about! We are supposed to be helping each other,” he snapped.

Hermione felt like she’d been gutted. That was NOT what this was about to her. She just wanted to spend some time getting to know Malfoy. She needed to keep her head clear and her perspective straight. He wasn’t in this for the reasons she was, and she had a countdown on her time to figure out what she even wanted. 

“Right… I’ll talk to him. I’m sure once I explain it to him, he’ll understand,” she tried to keep the hurt out of her voice and speak casually, but it was difficult. 

She could feel his eyes on her and tried to make her face seem indifferent. 

“Did I upset you or something?”

“Of course not, just been a long day,” she lied. 

She rolled up her parchment and pulled out another. 

\----

Draco didn’t think of himself as the most thoughtful or sensitive bloke in the world, especially where females were concerned. Hell, he had made poor Pansy cry more times than he could count and he certainly hadn’t cared much about it at the time. 

Clearly, he had upset Granger with someone he said. And for reasons unbeknownst to him, he cared. That sat in tense silence for too long. So long it became awkward. He needed to say something… 

“Did you think of anything you wanted to do this weekend?”

“Hmm?” she barely lifted an eyebrow in his direction. 

“This weekend,” he snapped, “we’re meant to do something, remember? Per your contract.”

“Oh… Um, no I haven’t. There’s a Hogsmeade weekend for the underclassmen, so I doubt I’ll be much fun then. I need to do rounds with Michael and make sure everyone is behaving.”

Draco felt a stab of jealousy that she would be spending her evening with Corner, but dismissed it. 

“There are far too many places to get into trouble in Hogsmeade. I can’t tell you how many Heads we’ve ditched over the years…” Draco laughed remembering stolen Firewhisky and a few promiscuous witches. 

Hermione frowned. 

“Well, you should tell me these places so i make sure to patrol them extra diligently.”

“And ruin for the fun for the younger generation of Slytherin’s? I think not…So what are we going to be seen doing then?”

“I think Ravenclaw is having a party Friday night,” Granger shrugged, “We could stop by. My presence might dull the party though. People tend to reign in their debauchery when I’m around.”

“Hah, I don’t doubt that for an instant. Why don’t we stop by and make an appearance, then we can be seen slipping away… if you catch my drift.”

Draco pushed the hair back away from her neck and realized he wanted to kiss her. Right now. No one was around to show off for but he simply wanted to do it. She turned to look at him properly and his gaze fell to her lips, she noticed. She turned her head quickly and returned to her work. He did the same. 

The same tension as before fell over them and they worked in silence. Draco’s mind drifting to what on earth he might have said to cause it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a few upcoming chapters that I am SOOOO impatient to get to guys. This is going to be FUN! 
> 
> Leave me your thoughts and I'll stay up EXTRA late to type away ;)


	12. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter than most :/ 
> 
> As I've mentioned, the weekends SUCK for writing... which really shouldn't be the case, but with my job it is. I was able to get this one ready and figured you'd all like a short chapter rather than none at all! Let's hope... 
> 
> I had fun writing this one!

Hermione trotted down the dungeon steps Wednesday evening, pulling her robes tighter around her body. How did they sleep down here??

Things had been more awkward today with Draco and she didn’t like it. It truly wasn’t his fault and he hadn’t done anything wrong. She was the one keeping the truth from him after all. She was the one with the ulterior motive. 

She knew that on Wednesdays he had his extra work with Slughorn so she decided to break the tension and offer him a hand. 

She rounded the corner to the Potions lab and he was staring at the looming supply closet with disdain smeared across his face. 

“Hello there, boyfriend…” Hermione leaned her head into the room, “Care for some help?”

“Do you have a small army behind you? Might need more than just you… Sluggy would like me to reorganize and write an inventory of the entire supply closet,” he stared furiously at the cupboard. 

“Just me, I’m afraid… but sounds like you aren’t in the position to be turning away free help,” she grinned and walked towards him. She put her hands on either side of the opening of this robe and rested her hands there. She didn’t look up at him but could feel him looking curiously at her, “Sorry I’ve been in such a mood today,” she shrugged. 

“That time of the month, Granger?” 

She slapped him on the chest but couldn’t help but laugh, “You really are an ass. Did you know that?”

“It’s part of my charm,” Draco grinned at her and she decided right then as she stared into his clear grey eyes that she DID want more. Her guilt was causing the tension they had suffered since last night and she no longer wanted that to weigh her down. She reached up on her tiptoes and placed a quick, soft kiss on his lips. Taking him by complete surprise again and bringing a smile to Hermione’s face. 

“Oh, Salazar’s tit… are you fucking joking me?” the shrill voice of another witch snapped Hermione from her happy place and she whipped her head around to see Pansy Parkinson standing frozen in the door frame. “Tell me you guys aren’t here for detention…”

“I would never be in detention. Obviously,” Hermione raised an agitated eyebrow at the intruding witch. Hermione liked to think herself a fairly forgiving and kind person in general, but even Hermione Granger had limits. That limit was deeply drawn in the sand around Pansy Parkinson. Something about her just agitated her to no end and she could feel that she was simply not a good person at her core. 

“Then please, go snog elsewhere… some of us have no choice but to be here,” she stomped in the room and flung her bag on an empty table. 

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked back to Draco, who was practically snarling at Pansy. Hermione giggled and turned towards the supply closet. 

“Alright, where should we begin?” she asked brightly, completely ignoring Pansy’s presence. 

“We shouldn’t. We should leave and make her do it,” Draco jerked his head at the witch behind them, “Magic won’t work… of course. I’ve tried with every damn project he’s come up with and he’s somehow made it impossible. He wants me to physically suffer.”

“It’ll be fun! We can organize them alphabetically… or do you think by purpose? By color? No that won’t work…” Hermione mused and again ignored the groan of disgust from behind them. 

“Miss Granger! What on earth are you doing here?” Professor Slughorn’s voice asked cheerfully. 

“Oh Professor! So glad you’re here! I actually have that list for you and was wondering if I could speak to you privately for a moment?” Hermione oozed her Head Girl charm. 

“Of course, of course! Anything for you!” he turned a disappointing frown to the remaining students, “Mister Malfoy, you should get to work! That closet won’t organize itself! Miss Parkinson, 36 inches on the merits of Muggleborns for today should complement the essay you did for me yesterday on the issues with Pureblood supremacy theories,” the aging professor grinned at her and Hermione had to work so hard to swallow the giggle threatening to bubble up. 

Professor Slughorn turned to walk into his office and Hermione followed grabbing a roll of parchment from her bag on the way. 

Once inside the small attached office, Hermione had to immediately begin breathing through her mouth. The scents wafting through the air at any given moment were overwhelming and not complimentary. There were cobwebs in every nook and corner of the room and stacks of books that looked waterlogged and well read. 

“What can I do for you, Miss Granger?” the Professor eased himself into his high backed chair positioned behind his cluttered desk and rested his fingers beneath his suspenders. His face was bright and held an easy smile. Crazy how he could turn on his displeasure for certain students and his happy demeanor for her. 

“Well, I actually have several things to discuss,” she smiled shyly, “One is of a more personal matter…”

“Is everything alright, my dear?” his face crinkled with worry. 

“Quite! I have… recently taken up in a romantic relationship with Mister Malfoy. We are dating…”

“Mister Malfoy? Mister DRACO Malfoy?” his eyes wide with disbelief. 

Hermione laughed awkwardly and tucked her curls behind her ear, “Yes… well, we’ve spent some time together this term and I’ve found that he is truly a changed wizard. He has been incredibly kind and thoughtful, often the only one to walk me home after an evening in Hogsmeade. I am quite taken with him, if I may be frank.” 

She had decided before the conversation to be overly open about their relationship with Professor Slughorn. If he thought of them as friends, he might be more willing to appeal to her cause. 

“I can’t say I’m not surprised! I would never have taken you and Malfoy as one to get on well. Honestly, I had some reservations about his moral fiber in his return this year… I’ve kept an extra eye on him to be sure,” he admitted with a little embarrassment. 

“I totally understand and want to assure you that my feelings for him did not develop overnight. But, I’ve come to see him in a new light,” she smiled fondly at him, “Which brings me to my next point… I was hoping I might be able to bring him as my date to your Halloween supper party.” 

He looked like he about to interrupt so she rushed out the rest of her plea, “I know it’s horribly awful to ask and I completely understand if you’d like him to work instead. I think Harry and I might feel uncomfortable with him serving us, as you can imagine… so we might have to decline attendance. But I would never want you to agree to something you are uncomfortable with…” 

Lies. 

Harry would show up with silver shoes on if he knew Draco was working at the supper party. He would most likely follow him around the room asking for refills and appetizers at every chance he could. She did feel remorseful for the awful lie, but desperate measures and all that.

She watched as the news that two of the Golden Trio might not be in attendance and was pleased to see that his face quickly turned into a bright grin. 

“Oh, I’d be happy to have Mister Malfoy there as a guest! Of course, of course. I do have my hesitations about the boy, but I trust you implicitly. Your praise of his character speaks volumes, my dear. Please, bring the boy. I hope you’ll understand I can’t excuse his duties,” he whispered conspiratorially, “might send the wrong message. But… if he keeps up the work and doesn’t violate any of his probationary terms… maybe we can revisit it.”

“Does it bother you if I assist him down here in the dungeons?” she asked with wide eyes. 

“Oh please do! I don’t mind one bit! Might just light a fire under the boy!” he laughed easily, “I’ll have Miss Parkinson work in the classroom so she doesn’t disturb you… I have no patience for her way of thinking. I assure you,” he said very seriously, “I might not be able to change her mind for her, but I can drown the thoughts in essays.” 

Hermione let out a laugh and found that she actually very much liked Professor Slughorn, even if he was easily persuaded by her falsity. 

“Thank you, I really do appreciate your leniency. As I’m sure Draco does. I have a list here for you, I’ll just cross out Draco’s name... I’ll speak to the prefects this week and have them meet for a planning meeting. They’ll run all the details by you,” She stood to leave. 

“Thank you, my dear. I’m going to just have a quick shut eye in here. Long day as you can imagine. Would you redirect Miss Parkinson to the classroom and let her know that she may leave the finished parchment on the desk in the classroom?”

“My pleasure,” she smiled sweetly. 

She walked back out of the office and took a deep breath. The air in the Potions lab was far from fresh but it was far better than the air in the office. 

She noticed immediately that Pansy had moved her seat closer to Draco and that he was working with a tension spread across his wide shoulders. She narrowed her eyes as she watched Pansy speaking in low tones and marched up to Draco’s side. 

“Hey, sorry for the delay. Professor Slughorn said he’s happy to have you attend the Halloween party,” she turned to Pansy and appraised her with tight eyes, “I’m sorry Pansy, I don’t think I was able to secure you an invitation…” she grimaced with fake sadness. 

“Oh, don’t you fret about that. I was just catching with our dear Draco here. Reminiscing.” 

“Stimulating… well Slughorn wanted me to tell you--”

“I was just finishing this memory where Draco had shagged me senseless in a broom closet just up the hall…” Pansy eyes were shining with what she was sure was a victory but Hermione gritted her teeth. She wasn’t one to give up so easily. 

“Aw… a broom closet,” Hermione tilted her head as if she were sad for the witch, “As sweet and romantic as that sounds, I’m not exactly a ‘broom closet hook up’ kind of girl.”

Pansy flinched but rebounded quickly, “That’s one thing you stupid Gryffindors just don’t get, I guess. It’s not always about romance. Sometimes, you get each other so hot that the only option is to have him hike up your skirt and fuck you in the nearest--”

“Shut the fuck up!” Draco hissed. 

“Excuse me?! Just because your new little girlfriend here seems to think that you're all flowers and chocolates doesn’t make me forget who you really are.”

“You are failing to mention that in that little memory of yours that I was so bloody pissed I would have probably had sex with a bucket in that closet. Stop flattering yourself. You disgust me just as much now as you did then. And bragging about the way I settled for you makes you even more pitiful, if that’s somehow possible. Now… Shut. The. Fuck. Up.”

That was enough for Pansy. Hermione almost felt bad as she watched the tears prickle Pansy’s eyes. 

“Professor Slughorn requested to you finish your essay in the classroom and leave the parchment on his desk. He’ll collect it later,” Hermione said flatly. She didn’t want to fight her anymore. At least not right now. 

Pansy gathered her belongings and stormed out of the room without another word. 

“Sorry…” Draco mumbled. 

“It’s not your fault,” she shrugged and tried to banish the idea of Draco with Pansy and the searing jealousy that accompanied it.

“Can I kiss you?” Draco asked quietly. 

“Why?”

“I want to,” he turned to her and his eyes were back to a stormy grey, his brows tugged down low. 

“Then, yes.”

Draco took her in his arms and kissed her tenderly, his hands winding into her the hair by her neck and pulling her closer still. 

She loved feeling just like this. Powerful and weak in the knees all at once. She wondered if these kisses affected him in the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stupid Pansy. Ugh. 
> 
> Hoping to write lots more tomorrow, so give me your thoughts and I'll keep writing!!


	13. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS. 
> 
> I am so beyond with this chapter. I hope you love it as much as I do.

The next morning, Hermione woke to a knock on her door. She threw on her robe and headed for the door, swallowing a yawn as she walked. 

She half expected it to be Draco, locked and loaded with a snide remark on her inappropriate appearance. A grin played on her lips as she answered with a haughty expression. 

The playful smile she wore fell when she saw Harry standing there. Harry had been avoiding her all week, at most giving her short, one or two word answers and she by Thursday she had effectually given up until he was ready. 

“Well, don’t look too excited to see me…” Harry grumbled and marched into her room, as usual, making himself at home. 

“Of course I’m happy to see you Harry, just not used to seeing you so bright and early.”

“Not interrupting anything am I? No other early morning… or overnight visitors?” Harry peeked around the corner into her bedroom and Hermione felt a blush spread across her cheeks but rolled her eyes at him. 

“Harry Potter! You know full well that no one is here…” 

“You’ve been surprising me all sorts of ways this week.”

“Are you going to be mad at me forever? Can’t you just accept that I’m with Draco and move on?”

“Move on? Hah. Not likely… The thing is, I KNOW you aren’t telling me everything--”

“I literally told you that I couldn’t and wouldn’t tell you everything, so I don’t know why you seem to think you’ve stumbled across some great mystery.”

“I need to know what’s going on!” Harry shouted. 

This is why she had originally wanted to just tell Harry about the arrangement. He was never going to let this go and she would actively have to lie to her friend until the deal was done. Her heart felt heavy as she thought of that...done…

“No. You want to know what’s going on. And I understand that, I do… for now, can you just trust me that I’m ok? That Draco is treating me more than well and he makes me happy?”

“Hmph,” Harry plopped down and muttered to himself. 

“How are things going with Elise?” Hermione changed the subject as she puttered around her small kitchen gathering a tray of tea. 

“Well enough. She’s actually really nice. Nothing like Ginny,” Harry laughed then paled, “That’s not what I meant.”

Hermione giggled, “What did you mean?”

“Ginny is brilliant you know that, but she didn’t escape the Burrow without picking up a little trait from each member of that family. I love the Weasley’s, don’t get me wrong. But she’s tricky like the twins and can be so uptight like Percy, all while keeping Ron’s hot temper and Molly’s need to control… I love that girl. I swear to you, I do. But she’s makes it so bloody hard to love her.”

“Why don’t you see how things are going with Elise? She’s beautiful and seems completely normal.”

Harry shrugged, “I have no idea what the hell I’m doing. All these years not being a proper teenager has left me seriously stunted in the romance department.”

“You aren’t alone there,” Hermione said mostly to herself and her cup of tea as she took a long sip. 

“So, do you and Draco want to go to the Three Broomsticks this weekend?” Harry asked casually. 

Hermione began choking and coughing on her tea that had now scorched her throat. 

“WHAT?!” she all but shrieked. 

“Well, if you’re going to spend so much bloody time with him I guess I’ll have to at least be somewhat cordial… I already lost Ron, bloody arse that he is… I’m not going to lose you too.”

“You’d never lose me, Harry. You’re family,” she sadly, not knowing how he could even think that.

“Yea, yea. So Three Broomsticks? Or do wizards of his dark proclivity prefer Hogs Head?” he grinned wickedly. 

Hermione narrowed her eyes, “The Three Broomsticks is great. You aren’t going to pick on him though are you? This isn’t a ploy just to take the piss out of him?”

“Maybe,” he smirked, “But mostly it’s a reason to get to see you this weekend outside of this damned school. I’ll bring Elise, it’ll be fun.”

“Fun… that seems like a very ambitious adjective. But I’ll take what I can get. Elise and I will need to do rounds at some point… you might be left alone with him.”

“Fine, that’s when I’ll take the piss out of him,” he laughed. 

\-----

For Draco the rest of the week went rather uneventful. No one attempted to jump him in the hallways and Pansy stayed clear of him, only giving narrowed hateful glares a few times a day. 

He had decided not to play Quidditch this year and that left a gaping hole in his calendar. He had thought he shouldn’t put himself out in the open with flying balls that could easily be bewitched to come after him, playing against rivals who hated him and teammates who hated him even more. 

No, Quidditch wasn’t a good option for him this year. 

He was dressing for the Ravenclaw party and noticed that Blaise was as well. Since their drink at the pub a few weeks back, he hadn’t really given him more than a few worded answers here and there. 

It seemed that Zabini might not be such a bad companion to have around this year. But making friends was never something that the great House of Slytherin boasted about. Sure, they could make mutually beneficial acquaintances… but friends? Not so easy. 

As he finished buttoning up his shirt Zabini walked in with his books. Friday being his special day with Slughorn. How did the old wanker still have anything left that needed to be done?

“Malfoy,” he stated, abandoning his shirt quickly which Draco could easily smell putrid potion ingredients on from across the room.

“Merlin, burn that shirt. It fucking reeks…”

“Slughorn might be the most creative bastard Hogwarts has ever seen. I think he didn’t have much for me to do tonight, so he had me change the containers the pickled slugs were held in,” Zabini laughed wryly, “No doubt the man is a Slytherin.”

There was a long lull of silence which he finally broke.   
“I’m going with Granger to the Ravenclaw party. Interested?” Malfoy didn’t turn around. This was far too friendly as it was. Eye contact would be seriously crossing the line. 

“You want me to go with you guys?” Zabini sat up and furrowed his eyebrows. Obviously he was as confused by the gesture as Draco was. 

“I’m not asking you on a bloody date. We are going. If you’d like to go and don’t want to be the creep showing up alone to prey on 6th year’s who are far too smart for you, then you may walk to the party with us and stand near us.” 

“Malfoy… I’m absolutely flattered. I didn’t know that tall, dark and handsome was your type…”

“Invitation rescinded,” Draco sneered. 

“Too late! You’ve got my hopes up and now you are taking me out. But Draco?”

“What?” Draco all but growled. 

“I do NOT put out on the first date,” Zabini grinned, “I’m taking a shower. Give me 15 minutes.” 

Maybe he was wrong, Zabini was too annoying to be a friend. 

He walked over to his trunk and found some Firewhisky he had stashed away for occasions such as this. His trunk had been thoroughly searched on his arrival at Hogwarts but he still had a few tricks up his sleeve. 

He poured himself a drink and sat in the plush emerald high backed chair. He hadn’t been to a house party at all this year and he was actually rather excited to be going out for a bit. He was due to pick up Granger at her dorm and then make their way to Ravenclaw tower. 

A knock came at the door and he grumbled. Whoever it was, they weren’t invited. He opened the door with a sneer to find a pink cheeked Granger. She looked bloody fantastic in a short black dress that hugged every inch of her chest and flared at her waist. The cut was modest, Pansy would have worn it to Sunday brunch without second thought. 

But, everything on Granger was sexy. Maybe because he knew that even the touch of skin showing was forbidden. The fact that no other wizard had seen what was under that dress made his groin twitch in dangerous and very contractually forbidden ways. 

“Granger? What are you doing here? I was going to come get you.” 

He noticed as she chewed on her lip that it wasn’t just the skin on her cheeks that was flushed, but her chest was also. He had to quickly avert his gaze so as not to linger too long on the exposed flesh of her cleavage. 

“Oh yes, well… I was growing rather impatient,” she spoke quickly and snatched the tumbler of firewhisky out his hand. She walked into the room and had a peek around, her simple black heels clicking against the stone flooring. She took a seat in the chair Draco had just vacated. 

She looked nervously around, her eyes darting quickly back and forth. She took a giant gulp of the stolen drink and winced as it burned down her throat. Draco smirked at her. 

“Nervous, Granger?” 

“Hah! I’ve ridden a dragon as I broke out of Bellatrix LeStrange’s vault at Gringott’s… Nervous… HAH!” Another deep swallow of firewhisky. 

“So.. yes. You’re nervous,” he laughed. 

“A bit... “ she finally admitted with a shy smile. 

The door opened to the bathroom as Zabini walked out with nothing on save a towel haphazardly slung low around his waist. 

Draco did not miss how wide Granger’s eyes got as she appraised the dripping wet form of Zabini’s nearly naked body. 

Apparently, Zabini didn’t either. 

“See something you like, Granger?” Draco rolled his eyes as Zabini clearly flexed his muscles. 

“What!” 

“Shut it, Zabini. Get dressed, we are leaving in 5 minutes whether or not you are ready.”

“You don’t have to settle for rail thin Malfoy, you know. A seeker’s form leaves much to be desired. Me? Puro muscolo italiano,” Zabini rolled out his perfected italian accent and grinned. 

“4 minutes, Zabini,” Malfoy said through gritted teeth. Granger’s eyes were darting around the room still as she tried to avoid Blaise’s body. 

“Alright, alright,” he grabbed his clothes and retreated back to the bathroom, pausing only to throw a final wink at Granger. 

“Blaise is coming?” she asked in a high pitched voice. She swallowed thickly as the door shut behind him. 

“So it would seem… I didn’t realize you had such a thing for him,” Draco was sulking, it wasn’t very becoming. 

A giggle escaped her pursed lips, “Now it’s your turn to be jealous?”

Zabini reemerged and the three of them escaped the cramp dorm room. 

“So, Granger… I hadn’t realized you had such an affinity for bad boys. Do tell, what is that drew you to our dear Malfoy? Surely it couldn’t be his lacking charm or average looking face,” Blaise was ribbing him, he knew it. He still felt like decking him. 

“You know, he actually can be rather charming… in a unique sort of way,” she giggled, “And I don’t know… I kind of like his face.”

Draco smirked to himself. Without thinking much about it he reached out and intertwined his fingers with hers. She jumped slightly when their skin touched and she looked up to him with wide, innocent eyes. 

He smiled again out of the corner of his mouth and brought their interlocked fingers to his mouth and planted a soft kiss on her knuckles. She flushed a deep scarlet across her freckled cheekbones. Draco realized that he would love to put that blush there a hundred million times if he had the chance. 

“Salazar’s rod… get a room,” Zabini groaned. 

“Maybe we’ll find you a girl tonight, Blaise,” Granger mused, returning to her normal olive complexion. Blaise only scoffed, “What’s your type?”

“Preferably easy,” he shrugged. 

“Easy going?” Granger furrowed her brow in confusion. 

“Easy to get into a broom closet, if you catch my drift…” Malfoy leaned down and whispered. Granger gasped and looked to Blaise who was smiling wickedly at her. 

“You’re vile,” she replied flatly. 

“I’ll take that to mean Malfoy has yet to make it anywhere near one of your breasts--”

“Zabini,” Draco warned darkly but was surprised to hear Granger laughing. 

“Hanging out with you two for the evening is going to be VERY different than hanging out with Harry and Ron. I can tell already,” she said lightly. 

“Speaking of the Dumbass Duo, will they be at the party this evening?” Blaise inquired. 

“Harry will, I spoke with him earlier. I am not exactly on speaking terms with Ron, so I have no idea.”

They had made it to the entrance of Ravenclaw tower where the portrait was already wide open, requiring no riddle tonight. They climbed the steps and as they approached the top of the tower they could hear music playing and the chatter of several dozen students. 

Inside, the lights had been dimmed and a group of what appeared to be 7th and 6th year students were playing various musical instruments in the corner. They weren’t bad, he noted, maybe a little more pop-py than he usually preferred.

He heard Blaise offer to grab Granger a drink and she had smiled warmly, asking for a cider.

“I’ll take a whisky if they have it,” Draco spoke loudly above the noise to Blaise. 

“Do I look like a house elf? Get it yourself,” he turned and walked towards the refreshment table. 

Draco rolled his eyes, “I’ll be right back,” he meant it as a whisper but that was near impossible in the party. Granger simply nodded and smiled. 

He followed in Zabini’s wake, making his way through the crowd. There weren’t a ton of people here yet, but enough that it was annoying to traverse through. The table was still well stocked and Zabini made himself what appeared to be a spiked fizzing cherry soda and was in the middle of pouring Granger’s cider. 

He finished and Draco snatched the drink from his hand giving him annoyed look, then poured himself a large whisky. 

“Stop being so friendly with my girlfriend,” he said it without contempt, he was more annoyed at how well they were getting on than actually threatened. 

“I’m a friendly bloke! Can’t help it if your girlfriend is infatuated with me…”

“Hardly,” he rolled his eyes. 

“Well, Granger is looking rather fit this evening. And it seems… I’m not your only competition, merely the biggest,” Zabini jerked his chin over to where Granger was standing. Malfoy turned and saw that Weasley was standing far too close for his comfort. 

He was about a half a second from storming over and kicking his teeth in, when he remembered. This was the whole point of the arrangement. It was simply to help Granger back into the arms of that ginger haired prat. What in the fuck did she see in him?

The hell with the plan. Granger deserved better than Weasley. Shit, she deserved better than himself too, but he wasn’t going to get hung up on that part just yet. 

He all but growled as he walked back with both of their drinks in his hands, a feral primal sense of territory claiming him. 

“Weasley,” Draco drawled in a bored tone. He had considered insulting him right off the cuff, but why not let the Weasel make an ass of himself first. 

The red from his hair seemed to drain down to his face and Draco couldn’t help but smile. 

“Here’s your cider,” he handed it over to a fidgety Granger who took it eagerly and drank it quickly. 

“This looks exactly like a situation I want a closer view of,” Zabini’s cocky voice broke the tension, “Weasley… I know haircuts aren’t free, but couldn’t you at least get your girlfriend to hack away at a bit. You’re starting to look a bit… shit, I guess homeless is the best way to put it?”

“That’s the BEST way to put it?” Hermione looked at him in horror. 

“Trust me, the other words were far more rude.”

Granger closed her eyes in annoyance and then finished her drink, “Zabini, be a dear and grab me another?” she asked hopefully. 

“With pleasure,” Zabini ran his tongue over his teeth and pulled out his wand, magically refilling her outheld cup, “Now, back to Weasley’s hair…”

“Oh, Jesus…” Granger grimaced. 

“Really, ‘Mione?” Draco bristled at the comfortable nickname, “These are the kind of people you are keeping company with these days? No wonder Harry won’t be seen with you…”

Hermione flinched and Draco was about to spit something nasty his way when Potter seemed to magically make an appearance. 

“Ron, don’t say things you don’t know shit about. As it is, I told Hermione I’d meet her here,” Potter boasted with the blonde on his arm. 

“Right. I’m going to believe that you are ok with this bullshit situation?” Weasley rolled his eyes confidently pointing at the two of them. 

“Actually,” the blonde piped up, “Harry told me just yesterday we were meeting Hermione and Draco in the pub tomorrow…”

Ron seemed to take pause at this, “Psh, like I’d believe you either. Just another bint looking for a ride on coattails.”

“How dare you!” Potter gave him a hard shove in the chest and squared off. Draco noticed his hand flicked to his pocket where he no doubt had his wand stored. 

“You dare touch me? I’m your best fucking mate! At least I was until you ran off with MY girl!” Weasley was spewing anger at this point. 

“Listen, Weasley,” Draco said the name like he might catch an infection just by saying it, he stepped forward trying to make himself heard, “You somehow seem to have outdone yourself and now insulted every person here. Maybe you ought to just--”

CRACK!

The bastard had cocked back faster than a snake and punched him right in his fucking jaw. 

“DICK!” Draco cradled his face which was quickly trapped in Granger’s embrace, “What the fuck is your problem!”

Draco pushed his way out of Granger’s arms and into the scuffle quickly unfolding. 

“Draco, you’re on probation…” Hermione hissed and tugged at his arm, “I can easily reprimand him for hitting you… but I can’t do anything if you hit him back without getting you in serious trouble as well.”

Draco roared in anger and turned to stomp away. He looked back only once to see Weasley grinning victoriously. Fucking wanker. 

In his angry march away he snagged a bottle of firewhisky and threw himself into a chair, swigging straight from the bottle. He kept drinking until his head felt lighter and the pain subsided. Ignoring the arguing going on across the room with the Golden Trio. 

Hermione finally appeared, “Oh, Draco… I’m so sorry! He’s a complete jerk… honestly, I don’t know what in the world he was thinking.”

Draco grunted. 

“Is it broken?” she asked with a flinch to her face. 

“Hah! Don’t flatter him… he punches like a toddler.”

“Well, thank you… for not retaliating that is. He’s cost Gryffindor 50 points and got a weeks worth of detention with Filch. I can’t say enough how sorry I am…”

“I don’t know what you see in him,” Draco glared at her and a flash of an emotion he couldn’t name crossed her chestnut colored eyes. 

“Let’s not talk about him…” she mumbled, “Say, weren’t we supposed to be making a scene?” she pursed her lips. 

She slid onto his lap, sitting herself on his thigh and Draco shifted quickly. She was being awfully forward. Not that Draco minded. No self respecting wizard would mind one bit. 

She snagged the bottle from his hand and drank hungrily. 

As the night wore on, she had nestled deeper into his lap and he had found himself quite comfortable as he spoke candidly with her and Zabini who had found his way into the chair next to them. 

With the exception of his inappropriate comments toward Granger, which caused her to giggle almost every time, Zabini wasn’t bad company. 

Hermione had gotten far more drunk than Draco had ever seen her, and they certainly were turning more than a few heads as she threw her head back laughing at some stupid memory of Crabbe getting his head stuck in a railing at the Manor. 

Each time she was overcome with laughter, her body shook in the most lovely way and Draco found himself tugging her closer into his embrace. He had long since begun to feel the familiar tingle of firewhisky in his blood and he could not remember a time he felt more at ease. 

When Granger’s laughter subsided, she nestled down and rested her head on his shoulder. Both her legs were thrown over his and his hand was resting on the skin near her knee. 

“Ya know?” she slightly slurred, “I like this…” Her pointer finger trailed his jaw sending a delicious tingle down his spine, “Your stubble…” she smiled, “I’ve wanted to touch it all year,” she admitted quietly, like she was confessing a secret. 

“And?”

“Everything I thought it would be!” she giggled and then without preamble, she pressed her soft lips to his neck. 

Draco closed his eyes and swallowed thickly, feeling her kiss everywhere. His hand tightened on her thigh as she pressed them there again, this time in the hollow beneath his jaw. 

“Granger…” he meant it as a warning but it came out as a praise. She sucked lightly at the thin skin and her teeth grazed it gently. He all but came undone when her tongue flicked out and wet his skin. 

He squeezed her thigh again, this time rising up further her skirt. He was completely oblivious to the uncomfortable cough coming from Zabini and that he quickly excused himself to chase a 7th year Ravenclaw across the room. 

Granger’s hand snaked up to his jaw and turned his face towards him, capturing his mouth clumsily. Her lips were parted and her tongue seeking his. Her inhibition was breathing fire into his groin and he felt himself stiffen against her leg. 

He needed to feel every inch of her, to kiss every inch of her. His hand continued its slow ascent up her thigh and as his fingers finally touched the forbidden lace covering her arse, they both flinched away from a zap. His hand flying from the offending body part.

“What the hell?” he sputtered shaking his hand from the shock. 

Granger was panting, her chest heaving in a dangerous way. She shook her head as if remembering something. 

“The… the contract... ,” she breathed, her eyes hazy with lust. 

The fucking contract and Granger’s no bathing suit touching policy. Damn it all. 

“Would you… would you walk me back?” she looked insecure, as if she had been the one to do something wrong. 

He leaned and kissed her, this time more innocently. He turned his head to see that most of the party had been lost in their own good time, but he had no doubt that they had been seen by many. 

“Of course. Let’s get out of here.”

He lead her out of the party and as they winded their way down the stairs and towards her dorm, she stumbled a few times before kicking off her heels and walking the rest of the way barefoot. She was more drunk than he realized and probably was unaware of how close things had gotten to getting out of hand. 

She mumbled her password, which Draco couldn’t quite catch and then she almost fell into her dorm. 

“Err… do you need help?”

“Mmm..” 

Great. She was completely fucking pissed and he had taken advantage of the situation. He wasn’t exactly Sober Sally, but shit he hadn’t wanted to be that kind of bloke. 

“I think…” she squinted her eyes and then sprinted for her washroom. 

Draco shut his eyes in horror as he heard her retching. He should leave. 

Instead he groaned and followed her into the bathroom. She was struggling to keep the curls from her face and he scooped them up in his hand and rubbed her back consolingly. 

In the last two years, Draco had been a roller coaster of events he never imagined himself being in. But this one had to be the craziest. 

When the vomiting finally subsided she lolled her head to the side, exhausted. Draco stood and picked her up effortlessly and her hands wound around his neck. 

Thankfully, she didn’t reek of vomit too much and still somehow, he didn’t find her disgusting. 

Draco walked into her bedroom and sat her on the edge of her large bed. She had regained a little strength and conjured up some water. She chugged it quickly and stood on weak legs. 

“Draco, could you help me?” she mumbled, pointing towards her zipper. 

He took a deep breath and his hands shakily pushed down the zipper, exposing the flesh under her dress. It was the smooth and without blemish, except for the smattering of freckles that reminded Draco immediately of constellations. He could resist letting a finger trail along her shoulders, perhaps risking another shock of magic, but one never came. 

She turned to look over her shoulder and met his eyes, in that moment time stood still. Draco’s heart stopped and he sobered. Her eyes were soft and cocoa colored and thick with feeling that he dare not name. 

He swallowed thickly and felt gravity shift. 

“Could you grab a tshirt? Just in the drawer there?” he moved with all the grace of a polar bear and nearly yanked the wooden drawer into his groin. 

When he turned with the ratty tshirt in his hands, his heart stopped. It actually ceased beating for two breaths. She was standing still facing away from him with her dress around her ankles. 

Her body was beyond what he could have conjured up in his imagination. Hell, it was beyond what even his 13 year old self could have come with. She was tanned and curved perfectly in all the right places. 

He was sure that the black lace underwear she was wearing would bring any wizard to his knees and they would gladly give away any fortune to serve her. She turned finally, and Draco had no shame as his gaze fell over each delicious curve of her body. 

She reached for her shirt and shrugged it on before tying her hair up and climbing into bed and turning out the light. The only light now shining in from the window. 

Draco took a moment to recover and turned to leave. 

“Draco?” she whispered and he sucked in a breath, “Would you… would you stay?”

“You should get some rest,” he said disappointedly. Had it been another witch, he would have jumped at the opportunity for a drunken romp. But he knew now, or maybe he always knew, that she was not just any witch. 

“Please? Just for awhile?” she pleaded. 

He sighed and resigned, knowing that he was now past the days of denying her anything. He kicked off his shoes and disrobed down to his tshirt and underwear. He climbed into bed behind her and wrapped his arms around her. 

He had never simply slept with a witch before and come morning, he would blame firewhisky and the lure of an almost naked Granger for this behavior. 

He stayed awake far past when her breath had evened out and even past when the soft snores started to escape from her lips. 

This arrangement had gotten far out of control and he knew know that he was in too deep. How in the hell was he going to let her go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okkkkkk, please give me all the comments rolling around in your head.
> 
> I have been dying to write a story/chapter/anything that is Dramione and goes with "Say You Won't Let Go" by James Arthur. Really the end only kind of goes with the first verse, I didn't want to make it word for word. And of course, it doesn't match the second verse at all... but ahhhhh. 
> 
> Let me know everything! Good! Bad! Ugly! I want it all. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the extra long chap too! I couldn't stop!
> 
> Next chapter, we will get to know Elise a little better and of course have a visit to Hogshead. Awkward double date ahead!


	14. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAN! It's been a rough week!! 
> 
> I won't bore you with all the madness that was my life, but we are looking at a much more relaxed few weeks. 
> 
> Thanks for being patient everyone! Hope I'll have another chapter in a few days!

Hermione woke early… or very late, depending on the type of person you are. It was just after 4 in the morning and her head felt filled with wet concrete, heavy and slow moving. Her throat was dry as sandpaper and she threw back the covers with a groan.

She was wearing an oversized t shirt she had owned for years and her bare foot padded softly against the wood floor. She walked into the kitchen for water and her heart nearly stopped beating when she heard the water running in her washroom and the light on. 

Her wand was… well she was sure her wand was in her room… but rationally she thought that any intruder would be rather strange to break in and use the bathroom. 

She didn’t need to wonder for long as the door creaked open and Draco emerged. His shirt was unbuttoned and looked wrinkly, either from sleeping in it or from it resting on the floor. 

Suddenly, she felt very exposed. She felt her face flame and his eyes adjusted and he noticed her there. 

“Granger,” he greeted, “You don’t look half as bad as you should.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” she furrowed her brows, “And what are you doing here?”

She didn’t miss the grimace that passed over his face, “At what point did you blackout, exactly…”

Hermione drank her water and let her mind wander. She remembered the party and sitting in Draco’s lap then… oh. Yes, she remembered some very interesting kisses and a very serious zap when they had breached their contract. 

They had come back here and… oh god. Her stomach wretched as she remembered. 

“Did I… did I vomit in front of you?”

Draco laughed dryly and sat on the couch, “That you definitely did and then you asked me to stay… which I did.”

“You did?” she swallowed thickly, “And where did you sleep?”

“Well I didn’t sleep much, considering you toss like a restless ogre,” he rolled his eyes at her, “But I slept next to you.”

“Oh… yes. Well, thank you… for staying and helping me when I was… indisposed,” she said awkwardly, filling her cup again and drinking it greedily. 

“I was actually just getting ready to leave, I should be able to get back without running into anyone at this hour.”

“Would you like to stay? If you leave in the morning, I can just say you came by early for something…” she felt bad that she might get him in trouble. 

“That’s alright. Wouldn’t want to tarnish that golden reputation,” he smirked and pushed up off his knees, “Get some rest. Oh and please tell me that was some awful lie by Potter’s girlfriend and we don’t actually have to hang out with them…”

“Oh, right. I forgot to tell you.. I mean ask you about that… Harry asked if we wouldn’t want to grab a drink at the Three Broomsticks while we were in Hogsmeade. Would you mind?”

“I know my reputation might leave some to be desired… but hanging out with the Chosen One AND Gryffindor’s Princess?” he clicked his tongue on the side of his mouth, “I might never come back from that one…”

She could tell he was just playing with her but she narrowed her eyes anyway. 

“Fine… I’m in…” he walked towards her and kissed her forehead before leaving her dorm. 

She could admit to herself that she was disappointed he hadn’t kissed her properly until she remembered that he had bared witness to her vomiting just a few short hours before. She groaned in embarrassment and rushed to scrub her mouth out thoroughly.

She went back to bed and buried herself under the covers, searching for sleep but never finding it. 

\-----

In the early afternoon, after allowing herself a decent lie in, Hermione made her way to the entrance of Gryffindor dorms. There, Harry and Elise were waiting for her. They looked perfectly comfortable in each others company and Elise didn’t look half as starry eyed as Hermione had imagined. 

She didn’t know Elise all too well. She had been a year behind them and while she was often loathe to admit it, they had a very tight circle. They rarely ventured from the friends they had made that first day. 

She stopped before them and gave them an easy smile. 

“Have fun last night?” Harry raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Um… yes. You?”

“Oh just a ball. We left once you and Malfoy started snogging each other’s faces off…” he sneered. 

“Oh hush,” Hermione walked on towards the stairs and they followed closely. 

“I’m not afraid to admit that I thought there was some kind of joke being played on me, you and Malfoy that is. I thought for sure that this was in some way not real… but I’m starting to get concerned that you might actually like the tosser. You certainly seemed enamoured last night.”

Hermione hated lying. She especially hated lying to Harry. 

“Elise, how’s the Slughorn’s Halloween Party going?”

“Oh, splendid! Thank you so much for putting me on the planning committee!”

“Of course, I was hoping you’d have fun. Where are you at with the planning?”

“We are trying to narrow down a theme actually, Masked Ball or Costume Party. We seem pretty evenly split…”

“Oh, that sounds wonderful! Much more fun than the previous Slug Club gatherings,” Hermione chuckled. 

They descended the last steps to the entrance and Hermione felt a blush start to pinken her cheeks. 

Draco was leaning against the giant wood doors leading out of the castle. His hair was perfectly tousled, which Hermione liked much more than slicked back greasily like in their youth. 

Hermione had never been a lustful type of person. Her motivations were drastically different than the pleasures of her peers. But when she looked at Draco, she felt a burn in her belly that couldn’t be snuffed. It was consuming and constantly left her wanting more. 

“Hello,” she greeted shyly. 

“Granger,” he smiled wickedly and leaned down to kiss her quickly, “Potter… Potter’s girlfriend,” 

“It’s Elise,” Potter corrected with only a small flash of annoyance in his voice. 

Silently, Hermione prayed for an uneventful afternoon. 

Draco slung his arm around her shoulder and they began to walk. Hermione wasn’t overly sure how to walk like this, her arms kept bumping into him or hanging stiffly at her side. 

Once the cold started to nip at her skin, she found it easiest to wrap her arm around his waist and nestle into his warmth. 

“Did you have a nice morning?” she asked, peering up through her eyelashes at him. 

He smiled, “I slept… I didn’t get much last night,” he winked at her and she felt a blush crawl down her neck. 

“Oh, Merlin. I don’t want to hear about it…” Harry groaned. 

“Harry! You are being inappropriate, surely you know me better than that!”

“I stopped listening a few minutes ago. All I can hear coming out of your mouth now is ‘WHA WHAAAA WHAAA’”, he made a noise as if she were listening under water and she rolled her eyes. 

“Elise, how are your classes going this year?”

“Well enough, I’ve already started NEWTS preparations. Although, some people,” she eyed Harry with a pointed look, “Like to tell me constantly it’s a waste of time to begin this early.”

Hermione chuckled, “I don’t know about that. I started in the summer.”

“Yes, Hermione was the only swot on the beach in paradise surrounded by textbooks. Not even leisure books… she was an awful holiday companion.”

“Where did you go?” Draco chimed in. 

“Australia,” Hermione and Harry said in unison. 

“I went to help Hermione find her parents,” Harry stated proudly, her eyes flicked nervously over to her friend.

“Find them?” Draco furrowed his brow in confusion.

“Yes, well I--” Hermione tried to jump in, knowing they were headed for choppy waters but Harry didn’t miss a beat.  
“The Death Eaters were targeting Muggleborn’s parents, so Hermione had to obliviate them to save their lives. We weren’t sure she’d ever find them or be able to reverse the spell… guess we got lucky.”

Draco stiffened. 

“Yea, sounds like it. Glad you found them,” he said quietly.

“It’s too bad the entire ordeal was necessary, to be honest,” Harry narrowed his eyes. 

“I agree,” Draco narrowed his in return. 

“Harry, we both know that in no way was it Draco’s fault that I needed to protect my parents. He was found innocent of any wrongdoing in his trial. We aren’t the judge and jury.”

“Yea, he was found innocent. I’m still a bit confused how your dad managed the same… Say, how did he get out of that whole mess?”

“I wouldn’t say he got off with a clear bill. He’s wandless and confined to the Manor’s properties for the rest of his life. The Ministry watches his floo like they watch the clock,” Draco’s voice was tight. 

“Well, when compared with a Dementor’s Kiss… I’d say he got lucky as well,” Harry smiled falsely. 

“Harry, can you please attempt some civility. You’re being very rude…”

Harry’s eyes widen in innocence, “Just calling it like I see it…”

“To whose benefit? Do we NEED to know how you see Draco’s father’s punishment?” 

She didn’t want to argue with Harry in front of others , but she felt strangely protective of Draco. She still didn’t know exactly what happened during his trial, but she had seen enough of this reformed Draco to trust him. 

“We’re here! Thank Merlin,” Elise mumbled the last bit under her breath, “Hermione, should we make rounds now?”

“I think that’s best. Boys, will you get us a table?”

Draco and Harry looked nervously at each other and at the door to the Three Broomsticks. 

“Er… I guess…” 

“Brilliant!” Hermione said brightly, flashing a smile, “We won’t be long. Play nice!”

She giggled when she saw that they were wearing matching sneers. 

\-----

How in the world had Draco gotten sucked into this?

There he sat. Sitting across the table from the Golden Boy himself both stewing in the tense silence. It must have been an hour since the girls had departed, but a quick look at his watch found that it had been exactly 7 minutes. Draco groaned to himself and earned a suspicious glare from Potter. 

“So… Quidditch this year?” Potter asked, not abandoning his scowl. 

“No. You?”

“Of course, I wouldn’t miss my last year. It’s the only good thing about this blasted term.”

Suprising. Draco would have thought that Potter would be ecstatic to walk these halls again. Having every student worship the ground beneath his feet. 

“Heard anything about the Slytherin team?”

“Not really… try not to hang around the common room too often,” he shrugged. 

“Say, whatever happened during your trial anyway?” Potter didn’t sound free of suspicion, he was prying. 

“It’s public record, I’m sure you can march on down and find out for yourself.”

Draco was trying his hardest to avoid being annoyed at every damn word that fell out of Potter’s mouth, but he was making it difficult. 

“Hermione would like if we got along.”

“Are we not getting along?” Draco drank the rest of his pint and made eye contact with the barkeep, lifting his empty glass to her. She nodded in understanding. 

Harry made a face, “I guess we are… We’d get along better if you told me exactly what is going on between you guys.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Hermione told me she can’t tell me everything. But you can. I’ve known her for 8 years, I know when she’s keeping something from me,” Potter spoke intensely, dropping his voice when the barkeep dropped off two fresh pints. 

“Sorry, Potter. You’ve better luck with her. Be satisfied knowing that I like her and have no intentions of hurting her,” he said honestly. 

Last night something had shifted but in the light of day, Draco was struggling to come to terms with it. He genuinely liked Granger and this arrangement was keeping them yoked together for the foreseeable future, but what about after that? 

Draco thought that her feelings were developing towards him as well, she couldn’t be that good of an actress. But to what extent? What extent did he even want them to go? He had no idea what life after Hogwarts held and the idea of telling his parents that he was dating Hermione Granger made a chill break out over his skin. 

“You better not. I have a whole 7 years of shitty memories of you that I’d be happy to make good on.”

Draco chuckled, “Very terrifying, Potter. Don’t forget I’ve slept under the same roof as the Darkest Wizard of all time… I don’t exactly scare easily.”

“Oh, I’d never forget that Malfoy,” Potter tipped his fresh drink at him in a cheers and took a large drink. 

Potter’s gaze landed outside the window and fell on a scene that made his lips curl back. 

“Now, that, right there,” he pointed, “Is the only reason I’m on board with this whole thing between you and Hermione.”

Draco looked out the window to see Weasley and Granger standing in the middle of the road. Weasley’s head hung was hanging low and he looked abashedly at her. 

The door jingled with the arrival of a new patron and within a few moments Elise was sitting down next to Harry, rubbing her hands together to warm them. She was speaking softly to him and Draco couldn’t be bothered with whatever she was chattering on about. 

Draco watched as Weasley reached out and ran his hands down from her elbows to her hands and squeezed them. 

Draco tried to control the feral snarl that threatened to escape him. He had never had an issue with jealousy before… Had anyone wanted to take Pansy off his hands he would have happily trussed her up and delivered her on a silver platter. To be jealous of Weasley? Well, that was a whole other mess. 

He ground his teeth and finished his pint in one drink. He slammed the empty glass down and rose to go out there and put a stop to whatever these two idiots seemed to be getting carried away with. 

“I’d leave it,” Potter offered in way of advice, “She’ll throw a fit if you don’t trust her.”

“So I just let that wanker run his hands all over my girlfriend,” Draco snapped, not yet taking his seat. 

“I can’t believe I’m even helping you… but don’t get a hot head over this. It’s what she dislikes about Ron the most.”

“I’m getting a drink,” Draco turned and stomped off. 

Here he was, made to look like a complete arse. What a stupid idea this entire arrangement was. He was going to look the fool. His girlfriend was trying to get back another wizard and he was going to have to take the piss. 

He ordered another drink and tried to calm his temper. 

The only way out of this mess was to make Granger fall for him and for once, Potter was right. He wasn’t going to make that happen by acting like a neanderthal. 

The door jingled again and he didn’t look over his shoulder, he didn’t have to. Within seconds he felt Granger by his side. He took a deep breath and tried to squash the green monster raging in his chest. 

“Fancy buying a gal a drink? I’m freezing...” she smiled at him. 

He looked down at her, her cheeks and nose perfectly pink from the chill, her curls spilling out from her knitted hat. Her eyes looked like warm caramel and her lips were flush with color.

There was one way he knew to make her forget that ginger haired prat for a moment. 

He wrapped his arms around her slender waist and drew her in close. Dipping his head he kissed her firmly, warming her lips with each movement until they came to life and were moving against his with the same fervor. 

He took her bottom lip between his and sucked gently, parting her lips and then slipping his tongue between them. He tasted and savored every inch of her mouth while her hands wound up around his neck and tugged at the hair there. 

“AHEM! Does this look like a hotel?” the barkeep placed the pint down loudly. The broke their kiss and Draco looked at her with an incredulous smirk. 

“It is a hotel.”

“You know what I mean! I’ll have none of that at my bar!”

Hermione chuckled into Draco’s chest and he could feel her flame in a blush. 

“A cider for the lady. Please,” he said sweetly. 

Hermione looked up at him again and reached on her tiptoes to plant a quick kiss on his lips, “I missed you.”

She said it as if it were completely ordinary and it startled him. He wasn’t used to people just saying things like that. He wasn’t even sure if his own mother said she missed him. Not that she was a gleaming example of what a mother should be. 

“I’m glad you’re back,” he said honestly, “Potter left much to be desired in way of conversation.”

“I hope you both behaved…” she said warily. 

“What’d Weasley have to say?” he tried to sound nonchalant but he wasn’t quite sure it came out that way. 

“Oh, you saw?” she was embarrassed, “Same old, same old. He’s sorry and didn’t mean it. He got upset when I told him I’d already reported him for assaulting you and stormed off. He’s a jerk,” she shrugged. 

Draco wanted to take this as a good sign but he dare not get his hopes up. Maybe she was finally starting to see Weasley for the prat he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH! And what do you think? Costume or Mask Ball for Halloween??
> 
> Missed you all! Xoxo


	15. 15

Hermione was deep into her book Advanced Transfiguration text when a knock came at her door. 

It was late. Classes had finished for the day and she was enjoying her second cup of hot chocolate. 

She rose from her bed, her stomach swarming with butterflies. Often, it was Draco at her door and she felt a flutter of excitement at the idea of seeing him. 

However, upon opening the door, her heart sank. 

Standing there, were Ron and Harry. Both of them stiff and not looking at each other. Each one was emitting a drastically different vibe. 

Harry was practically seething with anger. His jaw was clenched tight and the veins in his neck were fat with tension. 

Ron was… uncomfortable. He seemed embarrassed and jittery, vibrating with something stuck on his tongue. 

“What--” 

Before she could even formulate a sentence, Harry spoke. 

“Ron wants to talk to us. He said it was important of I swear I wouldn’t have come here with him…” Harry’s eyes narrowed at his once best friend. 

“Ok… come in…”

She moved to the side and watched as the two of them made their way into her sitting room. There was a time that being together was as easy as breathing, now here they were. 

They sat, Harry and Hermione on the couch and Ron in one of the chairs across from them. For a few long moments the only sound was the crackling fire on the wall. 

Hermione ran her tongue over her teeth and opened her eyes wide, “Well?” she asked finally when no one spoke. 

“Ok, just… let me get this out. You guys know I’m rubbish at this kind of stuff,” Ron took a deep breath and covered his face with his hands, “When Fred died, my family fell to pieces. George couldn’t leave his room, shattered mirrors all around the house when he did. Mum couldn’t bare to look at him, she would wail all through the night and during the day... she was like a zombie.   
“It was a shit summer. I think… I think I needed someone to hate for my life being shit. You guys were off on a beach, together. It was easiest to just hate you for it, for leaving me to deal with my family alone.”

“Ron, I have a family too! I had to find them!” Hermione didn’t mean for it to come out quite so aggressive, but it did. There was so much unresolved anger in this triangle. 

“But that’s the thing! My family has adopted you both, they took you in for holidays and vacations… and when shit got hard, you both bolted. I know that you needed to find your family and Harry, I know that you needed to get away from everyone. But we could have done that together, you could have given me a few days. You could have been there for the family that has opened its arms to you at every turn.”

Hermione’s heart cracked deep in her chest. She was loathe to admit it, but he was right. He really was. The Weasley’s had been her family too and she hadn’t even checked on Molly or George since she’d been back. It had been easier to think of Fred still off causing a ruckus with George. 

Hermione looked tentatively at Harry. His anger seemed to be melting into guilt as well. 

“We could have stayed for a week or two, made sure they were ok… then you know I would have been with you to look for your family too. We’ve done everything TOGETHER, and then you guys split off and enjoy a holiday while I grieve. Then you come back and expect everything to be all chipper? I’m not trying to make excuses for my actions this year, I’ve been a right git and I know it. You guys seem to be doing just fine without me but... I’m not doing so well without you guys. I… I want to know if you guys can forgive me.” 

Ron thrust his chin up in the air proudly and set his jaw. 

Hermione looked at Harry again, who seemed to be weighing everything in his head. Hermione’s heart pained to know that Ron was hurting. For the first time she felt like she might have been more in the wrong than she could have imagined. After the battle, she had moved quickly. Eager to put the past far behind her and the future square in her sights. In doing so, she had forgotten to be there for the Weasley’s, for Ron. 

“I’m sorry too, Ron…” she finally breathed. Both Ron and Harry snapped their eyes to her, “You were right. We didn’t handle things well after the battle. There were other options, I was just too blind to see them. I… I forgive you.”

“HERMIONE!” Harry yelped. 

“Harry, be reasonable. We’ve seen too much, we’ve been through too much together. We aren’t going to throw this away. If you need more time, that’s fine… but I… I’m ready to move on. I don’t think we can go back to how things were before, at least not right away. But I’m willing to try.”

Ron had a few fat tears gathering at the corners of his eyes and he rubbed his face to rid them. 

“Thank you, ‘Mione. And I hope you know that Cara and I… we are finished. I never even--”

Hermione shot a hand up and silenced him, “I’m no longer interested in that part of our relationship, Ron. I’m dating someone and if you want to move forward, you need to accept Draco.” 

Ron’s jaw tightened but he nodded, “I’ll do my best,” he said thickly. 

They waited for Harry to speak. 

“I guess we can try to put the past where it belongs. I make no promises…”

That was as good as they were gonna get from Harry it seemed. 

“Well… I’d better go,” Ron stood awkwardly, “See you tomorrow at breakfast?”

He sounded hopeful and Hermione’s chest tightened. She gave him a weak smile and he left. 

The door closed and no sooner than it did, Harry groaned. 

“UGH! Can you believe that arsehole?”

“Harry! I meant what I said, I’m not going to keep this cycle of hate going...I’m just not. Have you talked to Molly? Or George? I know I haven’t… and I feel completely awful.”

“No… I haven’t… But what? We just pretend the last 5 months didn’t happen?”

“I don’t know… We’ll figure this out,” she smiled at him, “We always do.”

\-----

Blaise had been making some serious progress with the Ravenclaw girl he met at the party last weekend. This meant that the dorm was blissfully quiet most evenings. Draco had pondered heading up to Granger’s dorm but the walk was long and curfew was soon. He hadn’t wanted to make himself TOO available. 

There was a soft knock on the door and Draco smiled to himself. When he didn’t make himself look so desperate, Granger would come to him. 

He sauntered arrogantly over to the door, his smirk drawing up one side of his face. His confidence melted quickly into confusion to find the younger Greengrass girl standing in front of him. 

“Hi, Draco!” her voice sounded like wind chimes. 

“Uh, hello. Astria?”

“Astoria,” she smiled shyly, “I’m Daphne Greengrass’s younger sister. Tory, is fine.”

“Ok… And what can I do for you?” he quirked an eyebrow at her.

Annoying. What was she peddling?

“Well, I was just hoping you could help me. My sister is a complete jerk and thinks she’s too good to even look at me this year.”

Draco looked at the girl, probably for the first time. She had straight blonde hair that hung low and straight on her back, it was pushed back with a green and silver headband and her large green eyes were framed by thick lashes. 

Objectively, she was quite fit. Under other circumstances, he might have been trying to woo the girl.

“And how could I possibly help you?”

“Someone told me you're quite good at potions?” her eyes widened hopefully. 

“You came to me for help with your homework?” There was a beat of silence followed by a thunderous laughter, “I think in my 8 years in this castle, you would be the first person to actually have the balls to ask me for help!” he couldn’t stop laughing. 

Tory’s face flamed. 

“Well, come on in,” he moved and held the door open. She moved in the room tentatively and he motioned for her to take a seat at her desk. He plopped himself down on his bed and folded his arms behind his head. 

She seemed like a small frightened bird, waiting for the snake to reach out and snap it’s neck. 

“What does Sluggy have you guys working on?”

“Antidotes,” she mumbled, thumbing through her book. 

He sighed in annoyance, “All antidotes?”

“Um, no… antidotes for magical naturally occurring poisons,” she pulled out a parchment and quill and began an endless list of questions, mostly just reading from the book and sounding it off him. 

The door opened and a ruffled Zabini strode the door. He froze and took the scene in before him. His eyes lingering at the thigh on the 6th year girl who’s skirt had rode up after crossing her legs. 

“Well, well, well… what have we here?” Blaise grinned. 

Draco sighed loudly, of course Zabini would read too much into this.

“She needs help with her homework,” he shrugged. 

“And she came to YOU?” Zabini choked on the words. 

“Shut up, Zabini.”

“Actually, I think that’s the last of the chapter. Thank you…” she began collecting her things. 

“Greengrass, are you going to the Slytherin-Gryffindor Quidditch match next week?”

“Of course, who isn’t?”

Zabini threw a pointed stare at Draco. 

“Ugh, why are you always on my ass? I’m not going to go.”

“Say, if I can convince Draco here to go, why don’t you come sit with us? Bring a friend?”

“Sure!” she agreed brightly, “Ok, goodnight!” she flitted from the room and Draco sat completely confused about what in the fuck was going on. 

“Why’d you do that? I’m not fucking going, I told you that,” he spat once the door closed. 

“Future generations of Slytherin, Malfoy. Gotta help to raise them right.”

“Well, have a blast, mate. Honestly.”

“You’re going, don’t pretend you aren’t.”

“Why would you think that?”

“Because I just left Ravenclaw tower and walked past your girlfriend's dorm. I saw Weasley leaving,” Zabini was disrobing and threw a manipulative sideways glance his way, “A little late for Head Girl business, isn’t it?”

Draco felt a rage come to a boil in his chest.

“I’m taking a shower,” he stomped to the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. 

\-----

The next morning Hermione lingered outside of the Hall, waiting to spot her platinum blonde boyfriend. He was certainly running late…

She took a seat on the bench as the last of the stragglers entered the Hall. 

“Where is he…” she mumbled to herself. 

She was about to give up and walk in when she heard his voice, laughing. 

Rounding the corner was Blaise, Draco and a younger girl. She looked familiar but Hermione couldn’t place her name. 

Draco gave a tight smile when they made eye contact. 

“I’ll see you guys later, yea?”

“Later, mate.”

“Bye, Draco!” the girl said brightly, but Hermione didn’t miss the slight narrowing of her eyes as she took in Hermione. 

She flinched as if she’d been slapped, realizing all of a sudden that something was going on that she wasn’t aware of. 

“Hey there,” his smile still weak. He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“What’s going on?” Hermione said quickly, not wanting to play whatever game she was clearly walking into. 

“What do you mean?” he asked innocently. 

Hermione took a deep breath, “You don’t have class, right? I was thinking we could go for a walk?”

“Sure,” there was tension between them and she wanted it gone. 

They walked in silence, not touching. They made their way down to the lake and Hermione pulled a blanket from her robes that had been charmed. 

“Is something wrong?” she finally asked, as Draco sat stiffly next to her. 

“You tell me.”

“Well… I wanted to talk to you,” Hermione knew she needed to tell her about Ron, “Ron and Harry came by last night. Ron wanted to talk to us and he really made some good points. We all agreed to try and move forward with our friendship.”

“Well, that’s good then… looks like the plans working, huh?”

Hermione’s words were caught in her throat, she wanted to tell him that the plan was long gone. That her feelings had changed and that now all she wanted was to desperately move forward in honesty with their relationship. But the tension radiating from his shoulders made her take pause. 

“I received the invitation for Slughorn’s Halloween Dinner this morning,” she changed the subject quickly, “It appears they couldn’t decide on a theme… It’s a masked costume party. Do you know what you’d like to go as?”

“Ugh, that all sounds like a nightmare... “

“Do you not want to go?” she could hear the hurt in her own voice. 

“No, it’s fine. Just tell me what to wear,” he shrugged. 

She reached up to touch his cheek and turn his face to hers, “Are we ok?”

He studied her for a long second and she could see whatever was so hard behind the eyes melt. 

He answered with a kiss instead of words, leaning her back and pinning her in his embrace. She lost herself in the kiss, tugging him closer and arching her back into him.

His kisses lit her on fire and made her burn from the inside out. She gasped as he pressed flexed his hips and she felt his excitement press against her thigh. Her heart was pounding frantically as he moved his kisses to her jaw and then down her neck. 

His hands moved inside her robe and up her thigh quickly before yelping as the magic of the contract zapped his hand. 

“Fuck,” he shook his hand, “I hate this contract… have I mentioned that?”

Hermione giggled, “Maybe we can make an amendment to the terms…” she said shyly and his eyes darkened again, but this time it was from heat and not cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blah filler chapter!
> 
> I need some help with costume ideas for our main char's! Give them to me! 
> 
> It's my birthday tomorrow, so I'll be out of town for the weekend celebrating. I'll see you in a few days with another chapter!


	16. 16

Slughorn’s Halloween dinner snuck up on Hermione. With the falling of the leaves and midterm exams, she hadn’t realized that it was time for the party until it was upon her. 

She was standing in front of her full length mirror putting the final adjustments to her costume. Draco hadn’t been much help in the costume idea department and by the time she realized it was time to decide, there were hardly any costumes left. She had been about to leave Gladrags in Hogsmeade when a dress, not in the costume department had caught her eye. 

It was completely too expensive but she had forked over the galleons and carried it out that day. 

The dress was gold with a drop waist, it had loose fringe that tickled her shins when she walked. The torso was dripping with sequins and beading and had a cold shoulder with two strands of gold beads draping from the hem. 

She had pinned her curls into a low chignon and had a beaded headband woven in. She took the time to add some makeup to her routine and even with all that she had done, she was ready early. 

She didn’t know why she was so nervous… She had spent intimate time with Draco every few days for the last month. This felt … bigger, somehow. 

She had been playing with the idea of how and when to tell Draco that she no longer was interested in Ron in a romantic way. It had been sitting on her back, clawing at her every move. She needed to tell him but she was terrified of being the first to make a move. 

She had a wicked thought and walked towards her trunk. Hoping to help drown her nerves she found a bottle of Fizzing Peppermint Schnapps that she had confiscated from some 5th year girls a few weeks back. 

She sat down and took a few long drinks, enjoying the tickle of bubbles in her throat. Draco would be here soon, and she felt the anxiety drift away. 

Her eyes caught on her last golden accessory and her fingers softly trailed the ribbon hanging from the sides. She fixed the shimmery mask over her eyes and tied it just above the knot of curls at the nape of her neck.

She heard the knock at the door and her heart soared with jitters. 

The only sound were her heels clicking against the wood floors. The door opened and Draco Malfoy, did not disappoint. 

He was wearing a tailored black suit with white pinstripes running up and down his lean frame. His tie didn’t quite match the era of the 1920’s, it was thin and perfectly knotted. His hair was parted and gelled to the side. His plain black mask fixed over his eyes and when he lifted his eyes from the floor to take her in, she noticed that his eyes weren’t just gray as she thought but had a few splatters of blue around the iris. 

When their eyes locked, honest to god, her heart stopped for a fraction of second before picking up in overdrive. 

“Hi,” she whispered shyly. 

“Granger,” he smirked. 

He held a hand out and the other rested casually in his pocket. She took it and he lifted their joined hands above her head. She understood the gesture and rolled her eyes before indulging him and spinning slowly in a circle. 

“Breathtaking, Granger…” when she finished her spin he yanked her gently into his arms and kissed her, releasing her hand and wrapping it around her waist, “Have I told you how much I am enjoying playing your boyfriend these days?”

She blushed, “I have to say, I’m enjoying it as well…” 

The way his eyes lit when he spoke and his hand tightened to pull her into closer, solidified her earlier thoughts. She was going to tell Draco tonight that her feelings had changed, that the arrangement had changed. 

“Well, let’s get this show on the road…” he held his elbow out to her and she took it gladly, letting the door fall closed behind her. 

“So how exactly does Sluggy get away with only inviting some students to this? Seems a little exclusionary.”

“It is. It’s kind of terrible, isn’t it?” she scrunched her nose, “But, he’s certainly a good contact to have. He knows everyone and being in the Slug Club can open a lot of doors.”

He looked sideways at her, “I don’t think Hermione Granger is going to have any problems with doors being open for her,” he smiled, “What are your plans after Hogwarts anyway?”

“I have no idea…” she confessed with a shrug. 

“How is that even possible?”

“Don’t you feel like we never got a childhood? I feel like I can finally take a breath and now I’m expected to decide on a career to shackle myself to for the rest of my life.”

“That makes sense… but still, it seems like something you’d have figured out.”

“Well what about you? Any big plans?”

“No,” he laughed, “I guess we are in the same boat. Traditionally, I would just begin work at Malfoy & Son. But I’m in no rush to follow family tradition… incase you couldn’t tell,” he gave her a lopsided smile. 

Down the hall, they could see a few students outside of the open doors of the party room. Music was filtering out, a soft jazzy melody with a woman singing in a deep haunting voice. 

“Ready?” she lifted her eyebrows expectantly. 

“As I’ll ever be…” 

They entered the room and found that the party was already in full swing. Everywhere they looked were elaborate costumes and intricate masks hiding everyone’s faces. 

He led them to the refreshment table where he poured her something that was a deep red and bubbling, it didn’t look appetizing in the least but it tasted like cinnamon and autumn and she finished it quickly. 

All over the table were fizzing bottles and enchanted cauldrons with steaming cider, glowing jack o lanterns hovered about the room and a fog lingered at their feet, swirling up with each step. 

There were different purple and orange colored candles dripping from floating trays and the table housing the food was enough to make any girl drool. There were pies, cakes and every candy from honeydukes. At the very center was a two tiered cake that seemed to be dripping with faux blood in an endless fountain. 

“There you are! Merlin, I thought you might never show up…” there was no questions who’s green eyes were hiding behind the tan mask. He had antlers and a tan suit that looked quite fetching on him and his hair had been pushed back, showing off his scar in a way he usually avoided like the plague… as if people needed to see it to recognize him. 

“Hermione! What do you think? Is everything going alright? Oh my, I’m a mess…” Elise was rattled but stunning in an ivory dress that dusted the floor. She had no antlers but her mask had soft white spots on it, a doe. 

Hermione smiled at the girl and saw that Harry was looking at her with a soft, adoring expression. 

“It’s enchanting! You’ve done a wonderful job,” Elise lit up at the compliment. 

“Oh, they need me!” Elise rushed looking over Hermione’s shoulder, “Dinner will be served soon! Have a seat and I’ll meet you guys at the table!” She kissed Harry quickly and flitted away. 

“We’ve been assigned to table one,” Harry said with a mouthful of yorkshire pudding. 

“Let me guess, the Hero’s table?” Draco snarked. 

“I guess you could put it that way,” Harry shrugged, “You’ve certainly come a long way from your days of party crashing.”

Harry’s eyes glinted at the dig, knowing Draco would understand the reference. 

“You and I have very different ideas of what the right table is to sit at, Potter,” Draco smiled tightly, “Say, is there some kind of award ceremony where Slughorn kisses your ass directly? Or is that done in private?”

Hermione began choking on a cough and Harry grinned. 

“Mister Malfoy…” Professor Slughorn had been approaching to greet the group and Hermione closed her eyes in horror. He was in costume also, well… kind of. He had on a pair of ears that resembled a goblins and other than that wore his regular clothes and a plain green mask. 

“Professor!” he turned in horror, “Um, thanks for having me. The party’s brilliant.” 

“Hmph,” the Professor grumbled and turned from him, “Hermione, Harry… there is a photographer from the Prophet. I’d like to get a picture with the Golden Trio if you’d be amenable.” 

Hermione blushed as he Slughorn beamed at the coined nickname for the three of them. 

“Of course, Professor. Is Ron here yet?” Harry asked. 

“I do believe he’s just arrived! Shall we?”

Hermione smiled at Draco, “I’ll be just a moment.”

Draco nodded stiffly but said nothing.   
She took Harry’s proffered arm and left Draco by the refreshment table. As they walked the fog swirled up around them and the music kept a ‘pre-dinner, no dancing’ tone. 

Ron was standing, alone, by the entrance. Looking sheepish and uncomfortable in the crowd. 

“Mr. Weasley!” Slughorn had brightened towards Ron after his success during the war, no longer viewing him as the clumsy sidekick he had previously, “A quick photo?”

“Of course, Professor,” Ron smiled weakly at Harry and Hermione. 

Slughorn lifted a finger to call attention to the photographer and took his spot in the middle, his arm around Harry and Hermione to his left. Ron shuffled up and she jumped slightly as she felt his arm snake around her waist for the picture. She smiled brightly, perhaps too brightly and when the photographer dropped his camera she moved quickly from Ron’s touch. 

There was a time, not long ago, that her heart would have jumped at the embrace. Now, it felt horribly intrusive. 

“Harry, would you mind coming with me?” Slughorn asked, his hands resting in the waist of his trousers, “Mister Hampton is here, I do believe you know of him?” Slughorn grinned. 

“The Head Auror? That’d be brilliant, Professor! I’d love an introduction,” Harry’s was practically vibrating as they turned to leave. Harry didn’t offer her as much as a look of condolence as he left her in the awkward situation. 

“Nice party,” Ron murmured. 

“It is. What are you supposed to be?” she furrowed her brow. His hair looked like he had sprinkled flour in it and he had a white mask on. His robes were ancient and resembled the ridiculous outfit that he had worn 4th year to the Yule Ball, it also looked as though it had been doused with a healthy amount of flour. 

“I’m a ghost,” he said in an embarrassed voice.

“OH!” she giggled, “Actually that’s quite brilliant! Well, I believe Elise said we are at table one. Do you…” she turned to leave but left it open that he could join her. 

“Lead the way,” he gestured. He looked over towards Harry who was shaking hands vigorously with a tall, older gentleman, “Would have loved that introduction,” he grumbled. 

“Are you thinking of joining the Auror program?” she asked, surprised. 

“I am… if I can get my NEWTS in order. I’m not exactly prepared.”  
Hermione smiled knowingly, “You have time. Let me know if you need help.” 

“You’re the best, ‘Mione,” his old grin came back to his face and what first felt comfortable, felt strange almost immediately. 

They wove their way back to the refreshment table and Hermione took a quick pause when she saw the familiar straight blonde hair of the girl who had been with Draco and Blaise just the other day. 

She was wearing a strapless corseted emerald dress with peacock feathers covering the torso. Her dress was bustled and looked almost victorian and her mask was covered in a deep green glitter with more peacock feathers at the corners. She was fanning herself coyly and Hermione tried to banish the sneer twisting up her lip and baring her teeth. 

“Hello,” she said politely, linking her arm through Draco’s. 

“Hello,” the girl spoke stiffly, “Astoria Greengrass,” she said it like she was proud of the name, although Hermione had barely heard it before. There was a Daphne Greengrass in their year, but Astoria was a new face to Hermione. 

“Pleasure,” Hermione eyes tightened of their own volition, “Hermione Granger and this is my friend, Ron Weasley.” Draco’s arm wrapped possessively around her waist and pulled her closer and Astoria’s eyes didn’t miss it. 

“I was just talking to Draco about some homework he’s been helping with me after classes. He’s a lifesaver,” Astoria smiled adoringly. 

“Oh, I’d hardly say that. You aren’t as lost of a cause as you seem to think. You’ve made it into the Slug Club all on your own.”

“I was just going to ask about that, are you here with a date?” Hermione flinched as the question left her lips. There was something about Astoria that she inherently didn’t like, but the question was rude. Astoria narrowed her eyes. 

“Tory was actually saying she ventured the party stag. Braver than most Slytherin’s.” 

Hermione felt a flash of jealousy at the nickname. 

“Well, I have an extra seat at our table, if you’d like,” Ron shrugged casually and Hermione whipped her head around to glare at him. She needed to cool it, if she was going to manage to keep her temper in check all night. 

“You do?!” Astoria asked sweetly. 

“Yes, well… I had RSVP’d with a plus one, but uh, the person I’d checked the box for and I are no longer… together,” Ron stammered uncomfortably, “There’s a seat if you’d like it.”

“That’d be great! Thank you!” 

“Well, that’s perfect!” Hermione internally groaned at the way her fake voice sounded, “Let’s take our seats!”

Draco led her towards the table and Hermione couldn’t help but want to immediately question him about his tutoring TORY. Ugh. What an annoying name. 

She had to remember that to him, this was still just an arrangement. He was only playing a part and reaping the benefits that he wanted. It was up to her to make her feelings known and to change the situation. 

Draco pulled out a chair at the large round table and she sat quickly, snagging the champagne at the table and pouring herself a glass before downing it and filling it again. 

“Slow it down, Granger. Hate for you to vomit here on the table,” he snickered and she glared. 

Astoria took the seat next to Draco, of course and Ron sat down next to her, his cheeks a bright red. 

She shook her head and turned her attention to Draco, trying her best to ignore the new addition to the table. 

She leaned in to whisper in his ear, “Have I told you how incredibly dashing you look tonight?”

She felt his cheek turn up in a smile and he pulled back to kiss her. Draco’s kiss had a way of making her forget where and who she was. When it finally ended she was flushed and her chest heaving. 

“Glad you came up for air, Hermione. Jesus,” Harry said pulling out the chair next to her for Elise. 

Hermione turned to Elise, “How did the crisis go?”

“Handled! I have to admit,” she leaned in conspiratorially, “I’m kind of enjoying it. Maybe I should be a party planner!” 

“You’d be amazing at it! I’ll hire you for every party I ever have.”  
“Hermione!” she turned her head and saw Luna’s telltale hair, she was waving sweetly sitting at the next table with Neville. She assumed they were dressed as Nargles or Crumple Horned Snorkacks or something of that variety, as she had no other guesses as to what their eccentric and colorful costumes could be. 

Hermione waved back and in her ear a girly giggle chimed. Her shoulders tensed and turned to see Astoria all but clutching to her boyfriend, laughing with him at something or other. 

“Something funny?” Hermione asked dryly. 

“Oh, it was just something that Blaise said the other night. Had to be there,” Astoria’s chuckles subsided. 

Hermione rolled her eyes. What a tart. Maybe this tart was more Draco’s type… she felt suddenly insecure. 

Harry and Ron seemed to be chatting it up pleasantly, Harry’s previous issues vanishing. 

Professor Slughorn stood at the head table and clinked his glass, some other professors and other invited adults surrounding him. 

“I would like to thank you all for joining me for this year’s first official supper party! A big thank you to the planning committee and in particular Miss Elise, who has spearheaded our greatest party yet! 

The room erupted into applause and Elise dipped her head in gratitude. 

“Have a wonderful time tonight! And without further ado, dinner is served!” 

Before each of them the first course appeared and Hermione’s stomach roared. She had been imbibing a little heavily for being on an empty stomach. 

Hermione ate quickly and tried to touch in conversation with each person at the table, but she couldn’t turn her attention from the way Astoria seemed to keep leaning in too closely and giggling at every blasted word that came from Draco’s lips. 

The meal continued and Hermione found her irritation mounting. When finally the last of the plates had been cleared, she felt relieved. They didn’t need to be bound to these seats any longer and could escape Astoria’s annoying flirtation. 

The music was picking up and soon the floor would be littered with jumping and dancing teenagers. 

“Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy! Can I get a photo for the Prophet?” the same photographer asked quickly, “Maybe a quote?”

“Sure,” Hermione stood and Draco seemed to tense, moving slowly. She wrapped her arm around him and while he did match the gesture, he wasn’t quite acting the same. The flash burned and the reporter moved in closer. 

“My sources tell me the two of you are dating. How long have you been seeing each other?”

Hermione didn’t usually like to answer these types of questions but the drinks were making her tongue loose. 

“It’s still new but yes, we’ve begun dating,” she smiled up Draco, who you would think was standing at the end of an Aurors wand the way he was sweating. 

“Mister Malfoy, any comment?”

“None,” he answered stiffly. 

“Uh, okay. Well thank’s for the picture and the quote! You guys will be in the society pages tomorrow!” 

The reporter left and Hermione raised an eyebrow at her masked beau, “What was that about?”

“I just haven’t exactly spoken to my parents about this… arrangement. I give piss all about what they think, but it’s going to make for some interesting correspondence. I should probably owl them before mother reads it in the papers.”

“Oh…” Hermione felt a pang of hurt. He was embarrassed of them, of her. The idea seemed completely preposterous, but it was true, “I’m sorry. I didn’t… I didn’t think.”

“Honestly, don’t worry about it, Granger. They were bound to find out sooner or later, and I’ll be happy to know my old man’s hair is turning a brighter shade of white at the news,” he smiled but it wasn’t enough. 

“I think Tory has quite the crush on you,” Hermione nodded to the girl who was begrudgingly suffering through a conversation with Ron. 

“You think? I hadn’t noticed.”

“Right…” she mumbled. 

“Jealous, Granger?” his arms linked around the waist and he pulled her in tightly. 

“Hah! Of that bint? I think not. I suppose she’s more your type though… she’ll make a wonderful Lady of the Manor,” Hermione said bitterly. 

“Didn’t I tell you?” he leaned in to whisper in her ear, “I’m not exactly following tradition these days.”

Hermione smiled and kissed him, “I’m going to run to the loo. Then maybe you’ll spin me around the dance floor a time or two?”

“I don’t normally like dancing… but for you, I will make an exception,” he grinned and let her go. 

\-----

Hermione pulled the ribbon on her mask and stretched the muscles on her face. The masks were beautiful, mysterious and horribly annoying. She touched up her lipstick after her meal and brushed on some additional powder. 

She barely registered the door opening and didn’t Astoria until she was standing right next to her, pulling her mask off as well. 

She was incredibly beautiful. Everything about her screamed aristocrat from her bone structure to her full lips that were painted a bright red. 

“Astoria,” Hermione greeted, “Enjoying the party?”

“Immensely,” she leaned over the sink and used her pinky nail to fix the line of lipstick at the corner of her mouth, “You?”

Hermione hummed in response and smiled with tight eyes. Astoria reached into her dress and seemed to lift her breasts so they were pushing even more inappropriately out of her dress. 

Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed her mask to leave the rest room. 

“You know… whatever is going on with you and Draco… it won’t last,” Astoria said in a distant voice as she continued to appraise her reflection. 

“Excuse me?” Hermione hissed and spun on her heel to face the presumptuous twit. 

“I’ve read this story. It’s been written dozens of times. And Draco doesn’t end up with a goody two shoed swot, it just… doesn’t happen.” Astoria drawled, almost bored.   
“And you think he’s going to go after you then? You can provide him with all that I can’t?” she scoffed. 

“Well… yes,” she laughed, “How soon before Draco gets tired of your chaste little kisses and hand holding. I know how wizards like Draco work, and trust me,” Astoria turned to her and her eyes scraped Hermione over from head to toe, “I know alllllll about girls like you. Draco will tire of you before long, and I’ll be there. Don’t take it personally,” she shrugged, “You will make some accountant at the Ministry a very happy man. You can have your little rugrats and your tiny little house. All will be right with the world. You just can’t handle a man like Draco. You’re too… ordinary.”

Hermione somehow felt simultaneously like hexing the shit out of the girl in front of her and also like closing herself in a stall and bawling her eyes out. This girl who didn’t know her from Eve just hit on every insecurity she had been hiding. 

She took a deep breath and summoned Godric Gryffindor himself to keep her voice from shaking, “You might think you know me, Astoria and I understand why. But you’ve vastly underestimated me and that is the biggest mistake you could ever make. I don’t go down without a fight. And I’ll be damned to hell if the girl who bests me is a skanky bint with too much makeup and a OWL score that I could have imagined first year.” 

Hermione turned to leave before Astoria could get another word in edgewise and waved nonchalantly over her shoulder, “Good luck!” she called before the door closed. 

She was shaking and lifted her mask to hide the emotion in her eyes, tying it quickly. Her eyes locked on Draco who was surprisingly standing with Harry and Elise, Ron was sulking at the table. 

She marched over to them with a renewed vigor. Tonight, she was going to change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had really planned on having the party closer to Halloween, but there was no way I was going to not update for three weeks! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed part 1 of the party!
> 
> Tell me all your thoughts!


	17. 17

The night wasn’t as torturous as Draco had envisioned. The food was good, the drinks were tolerable and while the company was leaving much to be desired, it could be worse. 

Granger had slipped off the loo and Potter and his Mrs. must have felt obligated to be polite and yap his ear off. As if he couldn’t handle 5 minutes without distraction. 

Potter was rambling about the upcoming Gryffindor-Slytherin match, but Draco hardly heard a word. 

As Draco’s eyes lifted he saw Granger across the room, and his heart skipped in his chest. She had been kind of awkward in her youth, everything about her had seemed oversized, from her hair to her robes to her teeth. 

Somewhere, when Draco hadn’t been paying attention, she grew into everything that once seemed too large. Her hair had calmed down or she had learned to control the madness, her smile was demure and everything about her costume tonight filled his mind with thoughts that would surely end in a zap from their beloved contract. 

She seemed to be composing herself and his eyebrows drew together, wondering briefly if something had been bothering her. 

“Malfoy!” he turned towards his name being called. 

“Zabini,” the ends of Draco’s mouth lifted in genuine happiness. Zabini was dressed as a waiter and had a tray of drinks and a scowl that would cheer up Draco on his worst day, “You have a real knack for this. Think the Leaky is hiring?” he chuckled.

“Sod off. I’ve successfully avoided you lot all night, but thought I’d check how the Good Guy Gang was treating you. Need me to slip some Babbling Potion in anyone's drinks?”

“I do appreciate the offer, but so far so good. You don’t seem to be minding your sentence as much as you should.”

“I’m pissed… I have a flask hidden in this shitty fucking uniform. Pansy’s lurking in the corners too,” Blaise gave a sneaky look around, “She’s fucking mad over having to work it,” he gave a full belly laugh. 

“Now that, I will have to see. Maybe I can pay that Prophet photographer to get some evidence,” he smirked.

“Astoria’s looking fit as hell, are you sure you aren’t going be hitting that anytime soon? I might have to abandon my little bird,” speaking of his Ravenclaw fling. 

“Zero interest, mate. Full steam ahead,” Draco tipped his glass towards him and took a long drink. 

Honestly, it would take a blind and deaf wizard to miss that Astoria Greengrass was interested in him. However, what once would have attracted him to a witch like that, now seemed empty. 

“Draco?” Granger’s shaky voice from over his shoulder. 

“There’s my girl,” he smiled and kissed her on the cheek, as Blaise made a gagging noise, “Excuse us, Zabini. Wouldn’t want to get the staff in trouble. Are you alright?”

“Yes, yes of course,” half her face was hidden but Draco wasn’t daft, something was wrong. 

The melody of the band shifted to something slower, “How about that dance?” 

“That’d be lovely,” she smiled, “But I have to warn you, I’m a horrible dancer on my best day.”

Draco lifted their hands and spun her gracefully before tugging her into a dancers embrace, “It’s your lucky day, Granger. As with all things, I am skilled enough for both of us.” 

Granger felt so small in his arms and he felt a heaviness settle in his chest. There were obviously words unspoken, but Draco never had been a boy of many words. Not that he couldn’t get his point across eloquently enough, but he believed that actions spoke volumes louder. 

The silence remained for the length of the song and he could feel her chest heave as she sucked in a breath to speak. 

“Want to get some air?” 

“Love some,” he held his arm out towards the balcony and as she walked the fringe on her dress swayed with her. 

They both took their masks off as they stepped out into the cool air. She stopped at the railing and laid her mask down, he stared at the goosebumps that were spreading across her skin. He shrugged off his jacket and laid it over her shoulders. 

“Well, aren’t you quite the gentleman,” she smiled, “who would have thought?”

“My mother would whip me if I wasn’t.”

“I suspect you’ve been whipped a time or two, then,” her face crumpled, “Sorry. I’m nervous.”

“Why on earth would you be nervous?”

“Draco… I want to talk…”

He felt a flash of emotion in his stomach he couldn’t name. This was it. She was going back to Weasley, she had used him up and was done. His jaw clenched and his fist tightened. 

“Yea, yea. On with it, then,” he spit, his voice turning cruel.

“Merlin, aren’t I supposed to be brave? Doesn’t that come inherently with being a Gryffindor?” she was avoiding eye contact and wringing her hands back and forth. Draco was using every ounce of strength not to have a complete fit. 

“Just say it. You’re done with… this?” he gestured at the space between them. 

“Well, in a way... Draco, I know this wasn’t part of the plan… but I’ve… Merlin… Ok. I don’t know how else to say this. B-but, I like you. God, that sounds utterly ridiculous, but it’s true. I haven’t wanted to get back with Ronald for some time now, and I’ve told him as such. I’m not sure how you feel… but that’s where I’m at,” she shrugged. 

Draco eyes were wide in shock. This was far from what he had been expecting. 

“You… like me?” he repeated slowly for good measure and slowly started to smirk, “I don’t blame you, Granger… I am quite the catch.” 

Her eyes narrowed and she swatted his chest. 

“You’re a jerk,” she turned to walk away but he caught her by the elbow and yanked her back to him.

He dipped his head towards her ear, “I like you too, Granger.”

“You do?!” 

She pushed her hands off his chest and studied his face. 

“Against all odds. So what now?”

“I don’t know… I hadn’t gotten that far. Try and you know… date for real?”

“Are you asking me out?”

She answered with a roll of her eyes.   
He didn’t answer at all, but he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and pressed his lips to her jaw, then to her cheek and finally kissed her on her full lips.

What he started, she intensified, arching her back and wrapping her tiny wrists around his neck. He pivoted them so that her lower back was pressing against the railing of the balcony and from there he could bring his hands inside the coat jacket and let them trail down her exposed back, earning him a delightful shiver. 

She broke the kiss and stared up at him through her thick lashes, “I… I still want to take it slow. I’ve… I’ve never…” she was nervous again, stammering through the awkward sentence. 

“So, no sex tonight?”

She slapped him playfully again. 

“Got it, Granger. I’m not a complete pig…” he rolled his eyes. 

“Who lied and told you that?”

“Funny,” he arched a brow at her and moved to pinch her bum but the second he touched the fabric he was zapped, she flinched as well. “Damnit! Can we please get rid of that damn contract?”

She giggled, “I’ll destroy it. Until then, we both just have to be in agreement to remove that clause. Which I am,” she smiled shyly, “Are you?”

“Obviously,” he grinned broadly. 

“Then, we SHOULD be good…”

“I’m nervous to test it out,” but his hand slid down her back and grasped her bum firmly, a small gasp touching her lips. 

“We should get back in... “ her eyes were heavily lidded. 

“Your wish, my command. I need to track down that photographer and get my hands on some specific photographs, actually...” he grinned.  
\----

The party had been dwindling down for awhile and it was far past when Hermione would normally suggest leaving. She was terrified of leaving the party, because leaving the party meant the rest of the night was unknown. 

What did Draco expect? She had never gone far past kissing and anything else was so foreign to her, it might as well be Chinese. 

She was sipping on her drink at their table and she nearly jumped out of her skin when Draco spoke. 

“Granger, it’s late. Why don’t I walk you back?”

“Oh… are you sure?” 

She looked around. The food was gone and the tables cleared. The volunteers were waiting for the last of the stragglers to leave so they might start to clean up and go to bed themselves. 

“Is there something you were still wanting to do?” he asked politely, looking around the bare room.

“Um, no… you’re right. Let’s go,” she stood awkwardly and his arm rested on her lower back protectively to lead her out of the room. 

The walk back was quick but that was probably just the nerves. Her hands felt raw from all the wringing and as they approached her door, she wasn’t sure what to do next. 

“Do you… do you want to come in?” she offered, simply because she had no idea what else to do. 

Draco chuckled, “I’m a patient wizard, Granger,” he leaned in and sweetly kissed her forehead, “I can tell you’re squirming. How about a rain check on coming in?”

Surprising. Hermione thought he would jump at the chance to get her to this point. 

“A rain check? Ok… If-if you’re sure?”

“I’ll take a goodnight kiss, instead.” 

The boy could kiss, there was no question. She could feel his kisses in her knees and wanted to melt into him. His hands stayed firmly put at her neck and waist and never flinched towards the areas previously off limits, but she found that she wanted to be touched there. Every kiss he gave her set her belly on fire is the most amazing way. 

When the kiss ended, his eyes were steely gray. 

“Night, Granger,” and he retreated down the hall. 

“Night…,” she breathed after him. 

\-----

The next morning, Hermione awoke with a garden of butterflies in her stomach. They had been faux dating for about a month, but somehow, this felt worlds different. 

Today, she was actually Draco Malfoy’s girlfriend. 

She shook her head and walked bravely into the Great Hall. She was expecting a big reaction. Whispering from the other students or glares from the Slytherin table… but nothing. Her eyes flitted to the Slytherin table but Draco had not yet arrived. 

To the rest of Hogwarts, they were yesterdays news. She grinned to herself, the worst was over. 

She sat down next to Elise and smiled chummily at her, although Elise looked quite bewildered as to WHY Hermione was in such a good mood. Harry was on the other side of Elise and as they filled their plates with steaming breakfast foods, Ron shuffled up to their table, head hung low. 

“Seat taken?” he asked quietly. 

“Free as a bird,” Harry nodded, his mouth full of half chewed food. 

“Grand party last night, eh?” Ron’s voice dripped with awkwardness. 

“Mmm,” Hermione agreed, spreading jam on her toast, “Your girlfriend looks quite upset to have missed it,” she mused. 

Half a table down Cara was positively red in the face. Hermione had a flashback to when Ron had so charmingly dumped Lavender and couldn’t help but giggle at the memory. Ron flinched as he took in her angered expression. 

“She’ll get over it. Honestly, she was a bit of bint.” 

Two voices chimed up and spoke in one chorus, “I could have told you that,” it was Harry and Ginny, who was a few seats down but still in earshot. Their eyes shot up and locked in a pained expression. 

When the lingering stare didn’t pass, Hermione coughed. 

Ginny shook her head and continued on with her conversation as though nothing had happened. Hermione dared a look at Elise who was chewing on her cheek and stirring her tea with far too much milk.

“So… Quidditch?” Hermione offered, not caring in the slightest but knowing that it would get the boys talking. How they had avoided making amends while playing on the same team was beyond her. 

“I think we’ve got a good strategy in place,” Harry leaned over his plate, “Malfoy might not be as good as I am, obviously, but he wasn’t shit. Their new seeker doesn’t stand a chance. Fourth year,” Harry grinned. 

“That’s rather arrogant…” Hermione huffed. 

“It’s truthful, too,” Hermione watched as an entire sausage rolled around Ron Weasley’s mouth and swallowed a gag that was threatening to escape, “I’ve got the goals covered, they’ve got 2 decent Chasers and a 2nd year that I honestly can’t believe they are going to let play.”

“You’ve done a lot of research on their team and on yourselves… how the rest of our team?” Hermione asked, not entirely invested. 

“Chaser’s are locked down, Thomas is going to do great, Gin’s always brill--” Hermione groaned inside as Harry froze on his sentence. He could have not said anything or finished and continued as though what he had said was everyday ordinary, but he hadn’t. Instead, he locked eyes with a wide eyed Ginny Weasley, AGAIN and then look bashfully at his girlfriend and then at his plate. 

Man, missing out on the emotional trials of early puberty had seriously stunted their group of friends. 

Her eyes lifted to the Slytherin table for the first time since she entered the Great Hall when she heard an obnoxious giggling. 

Her eyes zeroed in on the noise immediately. 

Draco was sitting next to Blaise and Astoria was standing between them, leaning obnoxiously between the two boys, bent at her waist and her shirt gaping open. 

Hermione ran her tongue over the length of her teeth and made a clucking noise. 

Draco was grinning up at the annoying blonde and was either completely unaware of her intentions, which would make him the stupidest wizard alive or he was flirting back.   
Hermione shook her head and tried to banish this nasty green monster of envy that had taken residence in her brain but every few moments her eyes shot up to the scene playing out in front of her. 

Eventually, the little tart returned to her friends and Hermione could take a breath. 

She finished her lunch and bade her friends farewell. She had every intention of catching Draco after breakfast and finding out what exactly his game was. 

\----

She sat tensed, armed crossed and foot tapping on the bench outside the hall. After a long half hour, Draco strode out with Blaise and Astoria at his side. 

Hermione sucked an angry breath through her teeth. She stood and tried her best to come off nonchalant. This was not something she excelled at. 

“Draco, a word?” 

Draco smiled arrogantly at Blaise and gave him a nudge to the ribs and did a little handshake thing with him. He smiled and nodded at Astoria and his eyes followed her arse as she walked away. 

It was now November for crying out loud, where the hell were her robes?

“What are you playing at?” she nearly hissed. 

“WHOA! Should we start over? Not exactly the reception from my girlfriend I was expecting,” he narrowed his eyes at her. 

“What are you doing with her? I thought… I thought we…” she tripped over her words. 

“We are. I’m not allowed friends?”

“Ugh, don’t be so bloody daft!” she turned on her heel and stormed out of the castle, the cold morning air biting her cheeks instantly. 

“GRANGER!” he called as he caught up to her, “What the fuck is your problem?”

“She likes you! Isn’t that obvious!” she yelled at him. She could feel tears welling up in the corner of her eyes and she took a deep breath to try and compose herself. 

“Of course she does!” he yelled back, if only to match her tone. 

“Excuse me?” the tears were gone and rage had settled in their vacant spot. 

“Of course Astoria Greengrass likes me,” he said in a completely condescending voice, “I’m not an idiot, she’s making it perfectly fucking plain. What does that have to do with you being a brat to me?”

“A brat?!” Hermione shrieked like a Howler from Mrs. Weasley herself, “And you see nothing wrong with flirting with her, less than a day after saying that we would try this out for real?”

“No, not particularly. It’s innocent. I’ve had little witches like her following me around since I was old enough to ride a training broom, honestly, it’s nothing. Don’t let yourself get so worked up over it,” he pulled his robes around his neck tighter and took a few more steps away from the castle. 

“Oh, okay,” Hermione got a wicked plan in her mind, “You know, you’re right.” 

“About bloody time you saw things my way. Glad you won’t be letting this bog you down any further, Granger. Your hair gets larger and larger when you’re cross.”

Hermione was about to smack this smug wizard into next week but instead she ground her teeth and smiled at him. 

“How sweet of you to notice.”

“What are your plans for the day? Want to hang out a bit?” he asked cheerfully. 

“Head girl duties, I’m afraid. I’ll see you in Herbology tomorrow?” she tried her best to mask her frustration and Draco seemed happy to overlook it. 

He shrugged, “Ok, let me know if you want me to come by after dinner. I’m gonna go catch up with Blaise,” he kissed her quickly and retreated back to the castle. 

Draco Malfoy had seriously underestimated her if he thought that was the end of this little situation. She was going to make damn sure of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't lie to y'all! I really struggled with this chapter. The confession and admission they both wanted more... ugh... I just wanted a little MORE. But, this is what we got! 
> 
> I had a hard time connecting the before the arrangement and the after, and trust me there is A LOT of after. 
> 
> Hopefully, it's smooth sailing from here on out. I hate waiting a week to update. Hubs was out of town this weekend and I thought I'd get a ton of writing finished, but my son and I got sick. BOO!
> 
> We are healthy now! 
> 
> Let me know what you think!!


	18. 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SAY WHAAAA?!
> 
> Two Chaps in Two Days?! 
> 
> Once I finally got over the hump, I couldn't stop writing! So here we are! Hope you like!

Hermione rolled the vial between her fingers, her heart pumping wildly. Her hands were stuffed deep into her oversized robes pockets and she had a thick knitted scarf wrapped around her neck. 

This was not petty. SHE was not petty. No, she was doing this based on principle alone. She needed to make a point, damnit! 

She walked briskly into the herbology greenhouse and took her normal seat, which was usually alone at a table for two. 

She heard the slow chatter of students begin to shuffle in behind her and felt a hand at her lower back, she jumped. She had expected this and when she jumped she flicked the cork top off the vial that was in the pocket of her robes. 

“Granger,” Draco practically purred. 

She looked up at him through thick lashes and watched as his face morphed into disgust. She bit back a smile. That would give her away. 

“What the fuck is that smell?” he covered his nose and mouth and started backing away from her. 

“Oh, drats! My vial! I was meant to deliver it to Flitwick from Slughorn… It’s pickled Flobberworm juice… it must have come open,” she said innocently, pretending to be equally disgusted. She had, of course, charmed herself. She couldn’t stand smelling that awful. 

She could hear the student’s around her begin to complain at the smell and she actually blushed a little. 

She drew out her wand and pointed it at her robes, “Scourgify!” she cast, knowing full well it would do nothing. 

“Oh, well… fuck,” he shook his head trying to orient himself, “I, uh, promised to be Zabini’s partner today, that alright? He’s lost without me,” she very nearly could have doubled over in laughter at Draco’s watering eyes and the way he breathed through his mouth to avoid the smell. 

“Oh, shucks… yes, I’m sure that’s fine. I’ll find someone else…” she said with false sadness. 

“Maybe uh, McLagen! Why don’t you ask McLagen?” he grinned, thinking he had come up with the idea to torture Cormac. Oh, you silly little wizard. 

“That’s a good idea,” she smiled at him, “Catch up with you later?” 

“Uh huh,” and he turned and made for the farthest table from hers, dragging Zabini into the chair next to him. Zabini shrugged at the Ravenclaw he had become so enamoured with as of late and whispered something to Draco. 

She smiled to herself. Oh, she could play this boy like a fiddle. Idiot. 

“Professor Sprout?” Hermione called as the Professor walked past, “I’m afraid I’ve spilled something nasty on my robes. Cleaning Charms aren’t working and I’ve not time to run all the way up to my room.”

“Oh, Merlin! Yes, I can smell you from here. Off with it and put it outside, you’re going to upset the Mandrakes. You’ll have to do without. Cast a warming charm if you need, yes?”

“Ok, thanks. Sorry, Professor.” 

Hermione’s heart was officially pounding through her ribs as she undid her scarf and abandoned her robes. She could hear a low whistle from someone behind her as she walked to the back of the classroom and deposited her robes just outside the door. 

She made sure to make a show of bending at the waist to do so, and made sure her rear end was facing her boyfriend. 

When she turned to walk back to her desk, she avoided the slacked jaw Malfoy at the back table and walked right up to Cormac McLagen. 

\-----

Draco’s first thought was obviously, “Damn.” 

It seemed Hermione had made even more adjustments to her uniform as the skirt was dangerously close to needing to be called attention to and her white shirt was perfectly tailored to fit her curves. The top button even tugging at itself, threatening to open of its own volition. 

Her neck tie was loose around her neck and her sleeves rolled up. She must be freezing, there was no doubt. Then as he inspected her uniform more closely, he found that she was indeed cold as he could see the faint outlines of her nipples through her shirt. 

He grabbed the edge of the table and steadied himself, he could feel a twinge deep in his groin and was just about to shove Zabini out of the chair next to him, when Granger waltzed right past them without another word and up to that idiot, McLagen. 

Draco then proceeded to attempt nonverbal hexes on that dolt as he greedily eyed his girlfriend and finally looked over his shoulder at Draco. 

He had the audacity to smirk at Draco before joining Granger at her table. 

“I’ll be right back,” Draco hissed and stomped over to Granger’s table, “Granger. A word?” he turned and marched out the side door which led to the hallway of the castle. 

“Yes?” her innocent little voice chimed. He turned ready to fight but was distracted immediately by her cleavage. She was crossing her arms just under her breasts and shoving them together in a way that did dangerous things to his head. 

He shook his head, “What are you playing at?” he asked, trying to regain his temper. 

“Something wrong?”

“You’re up to something. What happened to the rest of your uniform??”

She made a big show of grimacing and clucking her tongue, “Shrunk in the wash. Is it that noticeable?” 

Her big almond shaped eyes were peering up at him and her lips were cherry stained and parted perfectly. He didn’t want to be angry at all. He wanted to crush his mouth on hers and drag his fingers up her creamy---

“STOP!” he pinched the bridge of his nose and huffed, “Ok, tell McLagen to piss off. I’ll be your partner after all.”

“Hah! But what? Not if I smell like Dragon piss?”

“Obviously,” he narrowed his eyes. Yes, she was definitely up to something. 

“Sorry, would hate for you to break your promise to Blaise. I know you’ve promised him and all,” she waved her hand dismissively.

Draco grit his teeth, “Fine,” he began shrugging off his own robes, “Take mine, then.”

“You’re mad! They’ll be huge on me!” she backed up a few paces. 

“Then cut the damn things, I don’t care. You can’t partner with McLagen dressed like that!” 

“Oh! Can’t I?” her face pinkened, but not in the adorable blush he had become so fond of. No… this was much different. This was more like a red hot rage just starting to boil.   
She turned sharply to enter the greenhouse again, her skirt fluttering up perfectly. 

Draco sucked in a deep breath and pushed it out angrily. Two could play at this game. 

He marched straight to the back of the classroom and out the backdoor, where he promptly cast an Incendio on her robes reeking of pickled whatever. He smiled as he watched them quickly evaporate into ash. 

“MISTER MALFOY!” Professor Sprout hollered as she burst out the back door, followed quickly by a horrified Granger, “What on earth do you think you’re doing?” she pointed her crooked wand at the small pile of cloth and embers and extinguish his spell. 

“I could still smell them, m’aam,” he smiled innocently, pointing an eyebrow at Granger. 

“You will buy Miss Granger another set of robes. Is that understood?”

“Of course, Professor,” he said silkily. 

Professor Sprout huffed and turned to stomp back to her post at the head of the classroom. 

Hermione stared in dismay at the pile of now, wet cloth that used to be her robes. 

Draco turned to walk into the classroom and paused when he and Granger were shoulder to shoulder, “Let me know if you change your mind about borrowing my robes. It’s a long, LONG walk back to Gryffindor tower.” 

He grinned to himself as he could practically hear her teeth flattening into nubs from her anger. 

But, she didn’t ask for his blasted robes. 

No, instead she tortured him for the next hour by reaching onto her tiptoes for every supply in the shelf, rather than ask her idiotic partner. She leaned far over her desk, brushing against McLagen at every opportunity and flirted with him shamelessly. 

This little act she was putting on put Pansy Parkinson to shame. And McLagen was eating it up. 

That wanker didn’t seem to give two knuts that it was Draco Malfoy’s girlfriend he was chatting up. Draco didn’t miss a single time that McLagen touched Granger’s lower back or showed her the ‘proper’ way to replant the Honking Daffodils, as if he knew the proper way to do anything other than piss Malfoy off. 

He was definitely going to hex him, he just needed to really plot this one out. Something truly awful but not evil, he couldn’t risk his probation. 

Zabini prattled away the entire hour, complaining that Draco was a shit partner and he should have stayed with his little bird, as he loved to call her. 

Draco didn’t give a shit. He certainly didn’t give a shit about this project.

Finally, the hour ended and the classroom emptied. McLagen gave one final leering joke and Granger giggled without shame. Draco rolled his eyes, she had to be messing with him. 

Finally, the classroom was empty, save the two of them. 

“That was quite the show, Granger.” 

“Hmm?” she responded innocently, her nipples still faintly showing through her shirt. 

“Yes, quite the show. You don’t think you’ve actually fooled me, do you? Trying to make me jealous?”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Draco.”

“I’m not going to have my girlfriend flirting with other wizards, especially in my presence. Actually, especially NOT in my prescence as well. NO. FLIRTING,” there, laid out plain and simple. 

“It’s innocent. He’s always had a thing for me. Don’t let it bog ya down,” there was a familiarity to her words that made his eyes narrow. 

“I don’t give a shit. It’s not proper!” he shouted. 

“Draco, this little temper tantrum is really quite unbecoming,” she tsked him with her cheek and he wanted very much to show her what a temper he had. 

It dawned on him then, where he heard those words before. He had said them. Just yesterday in fact, about Astoria. 

“Ohhhhhhhh, I get it. This is about Tory,” he smiled as he watched her jaw tighten, “Thought you’d give it as good as you got, eh?”

“You’re an ass,” she turned to storm off and he caught her by the arm. 

“I might be,” he admitted. He could do that. He could admit that if it got him this wound up over McLagen, than she probably had every right to be upset over Astoria, “Let’s… stop this rubbish. Both agree, no flirting.”

She seemed to chew it over, “So you won’t hang out with her anymore?”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, I didn’t say that,” he threw his hands up defensively, “I said no more flirting. I don’t expect you to ditch the Weasel anytime soon, do I? My Slytherin allies are few and far between these days. It doesn’t hurt to have a few on my side of the bench. I’m still waiting for Nott and Goyle to start their ass kicking rituals up again.”

“Fine,” she finally agreed tersely, “But if she gets carried away, I’ll expect you to shut it down. I won’t be made a fool of, Draco.” 

“I have no intent of cheating on you, Hermione,” he couldn’t think of another time when he had called her by her given name and it sounded odd on his lips, “I wouldn’t have agreed to trying this thing out if I had.” 

He pulled her close and pressed her back against the edge of the table, brushing her hair past her neck. 

“But, yes. Agreed. I’ll shut it down,” he whispered into her curls. 

He kissed the thin skin of her neck and grinned as she shivered, he was sure it had nothing to do with the cold. He planted another kiss a little higher up and she leaned her head to the side to expose more of her neck to him. 

He trailed kisses along her jaw and let his hands roam down her back, praying that Sprout had long since abandoned the greenhouse. His hands paused at the waist of her skirt, fearing another zap but deciding it was more than worth the gamble, he pressed onward. 

Letting his long fingers flex over her barely covered bum and even daring to ride up her skirt. She was wearing his favorite kind of underwear, the kind that only showed off half the cheek, keeping something for his imagination. 

She was all out panting at this point and when he finally claimed her mouth and pressed his tongue into her mouth, he simultaneously lifted her so that her bum landed at the edge of the table. He moved quickly to fill the space between her legs and pulled her close so that they were chest to chest. 

He could feel her nipples hardening against him and he brought his hands up to drag up her ribcage. He wanted to feel their heaviness in his palms and squeeze mercilessly, but he didn’t. He barely touched them, just barely brushed the pad of his thumb over his nipple and swallowed her moan. 

He tore away from the kiss and removed himself from between her thighs. 

She was a goddess. Legs parted, chest heaving, skin flushed. He wanted her right on this table, but that was obviously out of the question. 

He tightened his tie and righted his robes. 

“Let me know if you change your mind on the robes. I’d hurry though, you’ll be late for your next class… no time to run up to the tower,” he smirked. This felt like a victory. 

Her eyes darted up to the clock and she shrieked. She hopped down and grabbed her bag. 

“You really are an ass!” she laughed and jogged out of the classroom. 

That very well might be true but he was going to take a strange satisfaction knowing how completely uncomfortable Hermione Granger was going to spend the remaining classes of her day. 

And now she knows: You can’t out Slytherin a Slytherin.


	19. 19

“Cold?” 

Hermione’s eyes narrowed before she had even turned to see his smug face. She had suffered through another class without her robes and her own stubbornness was going to give her a cold if she didn’t relent. 

“Warming charm,” she said in annoyance, still not turning. She felt a heavy set of wool robes wrap around her shoulders and she let herself give a genuine grin. 

She turned around and Draco wasn’t wearing the smug grin she expected, so she decided to accept the offer. 

She scrunched her nose, “Green isn’t my color,” she stared at the tiny Slytherin emblem on her chest. 

“I highly doubt that. I think you’d look beautiful in a silky green emerald gown… or knickers. Either one.”

She blushed deeply, not sure if it was due to the complement or his naughty suggestion. 

“Do you want to come by my dorm tonight? I have some reading to do, but you could always bring your school work?”

“I think I can think of far more fun things to do then homework, but I won’t turn it down. I’ll meet you in the hall after dinner?”

She lifted on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek, “It’s a date.”

\-----

Hermione enjoyed her last class of the day with Draco’s oversized robes around her. They smelled of leather and cologne and she subconsciously would draw the collar into her nose to get a smell. 

Dinner passed unceremoniously. Ron and Harry seemed to be fitting into their old, familiar habits and Hermione smiled at the pair of them. When she was younger, she always imagined it was the three of them for life. Now that they had some years behind them, she knew that most likely wouldn’t be the case. These boys would join Auror training together, attend Quidditch games together and raise babies together. 

Hermione, for the first time in her life, felt like she was blissfully unaware of what the world after Hogwarts held for her. 

Ron and Harry would always be there but not in the way she had once imagined. She wouldn’t be the third townhouse in the row next to theirs. She wanted something… bigger. Her biggest adventures couldn’t be fully behind her, she wasn’t ready to retire to a 9-5 and a couple of rugrats. Not yet. 

And while she was out, making all these dreams reality, she was happy that Harry and Ron would have each other. They wouldn’t need her like they used to, they would be happy with the hum drum of a ‘normal life’. 

“Hermione, why don’t you come by the common rooms tonight?” Harry interrupted her reverie. Her eyes flicked over to the Slytherin table, which was missing her blonde and then back to Harry. 

“Plans,” she smiled down at her food, “Maybe tomorrow?”

“Right… plans,” he rolled his eyes and leaned back towards Ron. The big Slytherin- Gryffindor game was coming up this weekend and they were engrossed in their planning for it. Elise looked a little put out, quietly sitting next to Harry and poking at her food. 

“Well, I’m off! I’ll see you all tomorrow,” Hermione stood and received a few nods and an awkward smile from Ron. He seemed to really be trying. 

“Night, Mione. Hey - I know you offered to help with NEWT prep. That still available? Maybe after this game is over?” Ron’s eyebrows lifted hopefully. 

“Of course! We’ll get something planned,” she waved at them and walked towards the door, excited to spend some time with Draco. 

She was chewing on her lip when a pair of hands pulled her close and a pair of lips found her ear. 

“You know, I’m torn…” he drawled slowly, his lips barely brushing the thin skin of her ear lobe. She shivered delightfully. 

“Torn?” she breathed. 

“Well, you look bloody brilliant in my robes… but I also am fully aware of the scandalous outfit that is waiting underneath. I am actually a little upset with myself for letting you wander the castle as long as you did wearing it. Now half of the blokes in this school have chubbies for you. Not that they didn’t before…”

She could feel his hands tighten on her small waist and a fevered blush spread from her cheeks to her chest and she could swear she felt it lower still.   
She shook her head and turned to face him, warring within herself about how far she wanted to take things tonight. There was a hunger she very much wanted to satisfy but moving to quick was only asking for trouble. 

“Do you have your schoolwork?” 

“Of course,” he grumbled. 

She giggled and began their walk, smiling as his hand snaked through hers. 

“Were you always like this? I just didn’t know?” she asked casually. 

“Like what?”

“I don’t know… you’re sweeter than I thought. Then again, I thought you were a total prat.” 

“I am a total prat,” he grinned. 

“You know what I mean,” she laughed and slapped him playfully on the arm. 

“Err… I’m not sure. I mean I’ve really only dated one other witch. And if you’re asking if I held Pansy’s hand… that answer would be no. At least not regularly.”

That made her happy, at least a little. 

“I still don’t see what you saw in her…” she mused. 

“Shall we really go on a journey into our past interests? I doubt Weasley has many admirable qualities that a witch of your caliber would want in a partner.” 

She was about to list off exactly why Ron would make an excellent partner and thought better of it. That was not how she wanted to start off the night. 

“Are you going to the Quidditch game Friday? It’s a shame we can’t sit together.” 

“I wasn’t planning on it… but Zabini is up my ass about it.” 

She furrowed her brow, “Why wouldn’t you want to go?”

“I’m not playing. I want to be playing. I doubt it’ll be much fun to watch my team lose to Potter.”

“You should have played,” she shrugged. 

“I think I’ve given my house enough reasons to try and kill me. I’d rather not give them the opportunity as well,” he rolled his eyes. 

“Have they been bothering you?” 

“Not as much. Could be worse, that’s for damn sure.”

“Hopefully they just needed to get it out of their system…” 

They approached her door and Hermione was about to cast a Muffliato but didn’t. 

“Leo,” she said to the portrait of snoozing lions and the door opened. 

“Leo, huh? I’ve earned the password?” he grinned as they walked through the door. 

“For now,” she gave him a playful sideways glare, “Can I get you anything?” 

Draco shook his head and began peeking around her common area, taking a long look at her Muggle books. 

She walked over to her couch and set her bag down. She was insanely nervous, her heart pounding in her ribs. 

It was just studying for crying out loud. 

She took a deep breath and steadied her confidence. She shrugged off Draco’s robe and let it rest over the arm of the chair next to her. 

Draco turned with an eyebrow perched high on his forehead and a wicked smile playing on his lips. She could feel as his eyes raked down her body and she felt a mix of emotions she couldn’t name. 

“I’m going to start with my Potions essay… you?”

“Sure,” he said dismissively, his eyes fixed on her chest. 

“Draco!” she admonished with a laugh, “We are meant to be studying…” 

“I know. I am.” 

Her cheeks pinkened and she sat on the floor with one leg tucked under and grabbed some spare parchment, laying it out on the coffee table in front of her.   
Draco’s eyes never left her, as he grabbed a book from his bag and sat at the far end of the couch. He opened the book across his lap but didn’t look at it. 

She had maybe gotten 6 inches into her essay before she couldn’t stand the staring any longer. 

“I’m going to hex you. Or change my clothes.” 

“NO! I’ll take the hex…” 

She giggled at him but continued writing. 

“I was just thinking…” 

“Hmm?” 

“Maybe you could help me study?”

She furrowed her eyebrow, “Help you? How do you mean…”

“A game. You can quiz me over this Muggle garbage--”

“It’s not garbage--”

“And for every answer I get right, you come a scooch closer,” she looked up at him and his eyes were shining mischievously.

“And if you get one wrong?”

“I doubt I will… but if I do… you can move a seat further. Deal?”

“Hmm… and what exactly are you studying in Muggle Studies?”

“The History of Modern Technology. Boring. All this work they had to go through just to accomplish what I can accomplish with a swish of my wand.” 

“You’re impossible,” she rolled her eyes and reached over to snatch the book from his lap. His quick seeker reflexes moved almost to fast for her to comprehend and his hands snatched her wrist gently. 

“How about a good luck kiss?” he said with wide, innocent eyes. 

She narrowed her eyes but obliged, pulling up to her knees and nestling herself between his thighs. She leaned forward, feeling her chest brush against his belly and felt her breath shake. 

She brought her hand up to the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss, which he quickly took full advantage of, trying to deepen it. 

When his tongue found hers and she felt the strangest sensation deep in her womb, she gently pushed back and returned to her spot on the far side of the coffee table. 

She was fully aware of the affect she was having on Draco and she relished each and every moment. She wasn’t used to playing such a vixen, but she found that it was rather fun. 

She sat back and let her knee bend with her foot resting on the floor, her skirt hitching high and revealing much more of her leg. 

“You’re not playing fair… I’ll not be able to concentrate,” he pointed at her thigh and she shrugged. 

“Who invented the telephone?”

“Easy. Alexander Bell.” 

She slid her bottom a few inches closer. 

“When was the first cell phone created?”

Draco narrowed his eyes, “1973.” 

She slid closer to him again. 

“When was the CD invented?”

“1982.”

She was starting to suspect that he had stacked the deck with the chapter he had chosen but went a few inches closer nonetheless. 

“And what technology does a CD use to be read?”

“Shit.”

She smiled and looked up at him, “Answer, please?”

“Lasers,” he said flatly. 

“Type of laser?” when he didn’t answer she made a ‘tsk tsk tsk’ noise with her tongue and slid back, “An Optical Laser.”

“Like you bloody knew that!” 

“I don’t have to! I’m not taking Muggle Studies!” she argued and returned to the chapter, “Besides… it’s obvious you’ve memorized this entire chapter!”

“So?”

“So?! That’s cheating! How do you expect to learn anything new!”

“I’m solidifying the knowledge I’ve already acquired. Next question?”

Hermione all but growled and returned to the chapter in front of her. 

After another 4 questions she was sitting directly next to him on the couch and she moved to close the book. He had won. But his hand shot out to stop her. 

“Ah, ah, ah. Still one more space to the finish line…” he motioned towards his lap and his hand moved to rest on her thigh. 

Suddenly, she felt like losing this game was not the worst thing that could happen. 

She cleared her throat, “Oh… Um... “

Hermione’s eyes raked over the words in front of her, making sense of none of them. 

“Who is the father of modern technology?” she finally spat out, her mind only on sitting in Draco’s lap again. 

His smile widened from ear to ear, “That would be Nikola Tesla.” 

She slammed the book shut with a CLAP and smiled, “Correct.”

She set the book down on the coffee table and moved to sit on his lap, a wave of confidence washing over her. 

Instead of sitting across his legs, she straddled his lap and his eyes locked onto hers. 

“Well, you won,” she shrugged, “Is it everything you hoped it’d be?” 

“Oh, and so much more…” he laughed darkly and sank his fingers into the curls falling around her shoulders. 

He pulled her face closer but instead of capturing her lips, his mouth assaulted up her neck and along her jaw. 

Her breath was coming deeper and heavier, and when she felt his tongue dart out and wet the hollow under her jawline, she couldn’t help but moan. 

Her hands began to explore the muscles hiding beneath his shirt and moved from his shoulders down to his biceps, squeezing appreciatively. 

She felt a hard suck on the thin skin of her neck and without realizing it, she ground her hips down and moaned again at the new sensation. She could feel him stiffen against her most private parts and her curiosity was begging to be unleashed. 

Her hand moved to the back of his neck and tilted his head so that she could finally kiss him. The kiss felt dangerously different the ones they had shared before, a new heat being passed back and forth and her hips started to rock against his. 

His hands drifted down her back and moved forward onto her thighs, pushing her skirt up farther and as his warm hands captured her hips she moaned again, this time into his mouth. 

He pushed up and she ground down and she found she desperately needed… more. More what? She wasn’t even sure but she was intent on feeding the monster growling inside her belly. 

His hands pushed a little farther back and gripped her bum firmly, driving her further into madness as they continued to move together. 

Her hands moved quickly from his neck down to the buttons on his shirt and rushed through unbuttoning them. Draco leaned forward as she finished to shrug off his collared shirt and then broke the kiss to ditch his undershirt as well. 

He tried to resume the kiss but she moved out of the way of his eager lips to take in the beauty of his shirtless form. He wasn’t bulky like Krum had been, but his muscles were perfectly sculpted to his lean frame. 

Her hands ghosted over his moonlit colored skin and she was fascinated by how small and pink his nipples were. She giggled as her fingers flitted over them and they stiffened at her touch. 

“Something funny, Granger?”

“Hardly…” she smiled, “You’re quite… fit. It’s not exactly fair… I’m not sure I want to take mine off now.” 

His eyebrow arched, “I didn’t know that was a possibility…”

She blushed and was sure she was a bright red but her hands began to move up towards her own buttons. They were still taut from the shrunken uniform disaster of the day and gave away easily. 

She suddenly wished she had been wearing something more sexy under her uniform, although she was indeed wearing the sexiest thing she owned. 

Her fingers were shaking as her breasts came into Draco’s direct view and her belly quivered as the last button fell open. 

Draco then pushed the cotton from her shoulders and she was left in only her demi bra, it had a slight push up to it and gave her a boost of confidence. His fingers slid across her collarbone and down the center of her sternum. 

They barely grazed the mound of her breast and then he palmed it firmly and she gasped. His eyes darkened and he moved his mouth forward to kiss the trail his fingers had just blazed for him. 

His hand snaked around her back and touched the clasp at her back, his eyes lifted to hers and he stayed his fingers. Asking permission. 

Her mouth was gaping and her breasts were practically bouncing with anticipation, but she nodded shly. 

Quickly, almost magically, she felt the clasp break free and the fabric protecting the little modesty she had left loosened around her. She sunk her shoulders forward so her bra fell forward between them. 

“Merlin, Granger,” he groaned and pushed his pelvis up into her again, “You’re fucking perfect.” 

She felt wetness spread between her legs at his words but she felt frozen, unsure what to do next. 

His hands found her breasts and massaged them roughly, but she discovered she liked it. His mouth moved forward and instead of wrapping his lips around her nipple, the tip of his tongue darted out and flicked the tip of her right breast. 

“Mmmm,” she moaned and her hands found their way to his shoulders. 

She could feel him smile against her breast and this time his tongue flattened and pressed more firmly against the left. She felt out of control, as she began pushing down on him trying to chase a feeling she wasn’t even sure what it was. 

He finally took her nipple in his mouth and gave it a hard suck, while the pad of his thumb did a dangerously delicious dance along her other breast. 

She was full out moaning now, her head thrown back and she was pulling his face harder into her breasts. 

“Draco… I… I…” she was looking for words she didn’t know. 

“What do you want, Granger? Tell me and it’s yours…” 

“I just… I want… more. I don’t know... “ she was panting and grinding against him and before she could even finish the sentence, he stood and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. Her bare chest was pressed firmly against his and the sensation was new and wonderful. 

He walked into her room and her heart suddenly lurched. She had asked for more… but she wasn’t sure she was ready for this. 

“Don’t panic, Granger. We aren’t going to do anything you aren’t ready for… I’m just going to give you a little more,” he seemed to read her mind and pushed her away from him and against the bed. He quickly crawled over her. 

After a quick press of his pelvis into her center he shifted off to her side and she turned to face him, he pressed his leg between her thighs and she couldn't help but continue to move against the rough fabric of his trousers. She would probably be embarrassed by her brazen movements if she wasn’t so turned on. 

His hands explored every inch of her and she was breathless as she let her hands to the same. 

Her curiosity peaked again and her hand slid down to the front of his trousers. She could feel his member aching through his pants and she pressed her open palm there and wrapped her fingers as best she could.   
Her eyes lit up as she watched him groan in pleasure and as much as she wanted more for herself, she desperately wanted to cause more of that noise. 

She made quick work of his trouser buttons and her hand slid down into his boxers. She was startled briefly at the feeling of coarse hair and then by the silky steel she encountered. She hadn’t been expecting it to feel like that, although she wasn’t sure how she expected it to feel at all. 

“You’ll have to help me a little… I… I’ve never,” she breathed, her fingers wrapping around the thick length of him. 

He groaned again, “If you say shit like that Granger, you are going to cause me to come right away. You’re doing bloody brilliant,” he wrestled around a bit and rid himself of his trousers completely. He then placed his hand over hers and started to pump her hand up and down, up and down, his hips matching a pace that she was sitting with her hand. 

Once, she had her part down, his hand moved quickly to press against her now slippery mound. She flushed as she knew he could probably feel her wetness through her knickers, but he didn’t say anything or admonish her. 

Instead, he slid them down her thighs and towards her ankles. She kicked them off as she continued her work on his staff. He was breathing heavier and his skin was flushing. 

One of his digits skimmed across a particularly sensitive area and she cried out. His hand slid down and a single finger pressed into her softness and she felt wild from the sensation. Wanting to ride out every single feeling that was flooding her body. 

“Oh, oh my God!” her hips moving against him, “More…” 

And then another finger joined and pressed deeper, touching a spot that she would never have guessed existed and she felt a tightness between her legs. She tried to clamp her thighs together but he pressed them further apart and he reached deeper still. 

“Draco… I feel…” she started panicking, unsure why she felt so out of control as she moved recklessly against his hand. 

“It’s ok, Granger…” 

His thumb returned to the sensitive nub at her crest and with that one touch her eyes rolled back and she screamed out, thrusting forward so that they were belly to belly and her hand still worked between them frantically. She felt an incredible pleasure spread from her thighs to her toes to her ears. 

Whatever she had once thought magic was, she had been mistaken. This feeling was magic. 

“Fuck…” he moaned with her and she felt a hot spurt of fluid against her belly as Draco twitched and buried his head into her neck. 

She panted as she came down from the incredible high she was on and shivered as his fingers left her. 

She rolled onto her back and tried to catch her breath. 

She could feel Draco move and cast a cleaning charm. He planted a kiss on her shoulder and pulled her into him. 

She felt suddenly very exposed as she realized her breasts were still hanging about and moved her arm to cover them. 

“Please don’t…” he whispered against her skin, “I could look at you forever. You’re beautiful.” 

She smiled and slowly let her arm fall again.

“Sorry…”

“About what?” 

“I don’t know… just I haven’t acted like that before. This is all rather new to me… I hope i didn’t embarrass myself too much.” 

“You were utterly sexy and led me to an early undoing, Granger. I’m the one who should be embarrassed. You were perfect. Mind if I rest here a moment? I won’t stay long, I know you don’t want me sneaking out at all hours of the night,” 

She giggled and nestled into his embrace, “After what just happened, I could give a shit if anyone sees you sneaking out. I feel all… squiggly.”

“Squiggly?!” his eyes popped open at the unexpected term. 

“I don’t know, I just feel like my limbs are made of jam,” she giggled. 

He smiled at that and closed his eyes again. 

“I can’t imagine even sex feels better than that… Seriously, nothing can feel better than that.” 

She knew she was talking too much, but she felt the need to investigate what had just transpired. 

He laughed loudly at that, “Maybe someday I’ll show you just how wrong you are about that statement…” 

“I think I’m very much looking forward to that… someday…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man! 
> 
> It's been too long since I've updated... As I've said before I'm a photographer. Fall sessions are happening and then of course, Christmas sessions are starting. So, it's just been crazy. I'll be on maternity leave starting in about a month... so bare with me until then! 
> 
> Hope you guys liked the chapter! It was so much easier to write smut after a little vino... I struggle with it now. Hope it wasn't awful!


	20. 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man! It's been too long since I've updated! 
> 
> I had my business anniversary party and then escaped to Disney for the weekend, so I was out of commission. The next few weeks are going to be INSANE for work then I'm officially on a maternity leave. So just bare with me a little bit longer! I want this story wrapped up before baby arrives and I'm going to push to get these chapters out!

The Quidditch match was far more interesting that Hermione thought it was going to be. Not because of the actual game. No, of course not. During the incredibly short half an hour game, her eyes flitted to the Slytherin fan section maybe 45 times. 

There, her boyfriend was sandwiched between Blaise Zabini, who was doing a horrible job at hiding that he was drinking from a flask, and Astoria Greengrass. 

She couldn’t keep her eyes off of them. 

To his defense, Draco didn’t seem overly interested in her chattering and never seemed to give more than a polite nod or tight smile in her direction. Still, that didn’t stop Hermione’s blood from boiling. 

She sat next to Elise in the Gryffindor section, who was clearly much more into Quidditch than she. 

She gasped and slapped her hands against her legs constantly. She elbowed Hermione no less than 3 times for various reasons. 

The game ended when Harry quickly managed to snag the snitch leaving the young Slytherin seeker at the other end of the field. She felt grateful that this was not going to be an affair that took all evening, the cold November air seemed here to stay and she felt a chill deep in her bones. 

There would be a huge party in the Gryffindor common rooms tonight. At first, she thought there was no way she would be in attendance… but after seeing Astoria fawn over Draco, maybe she would go to get her mind off things for a bit. 

Logically, she knew that Draco had not done anything to breach her trust. Still, the envious green monster within filled her mind with thoughts of the two of them. They certainly had more in common then Draco and Hermione did. And although Draco had made it clear that he wasn’t in the business of following his family's tradition, she still felt as though she would disappoint him if this relationship went anywhere past the doors of Hogwarts. 

Idly, she wondered if he had been reprimanded by his parents for their appearance in the Prophet’s Society Pages? She hadn’t caught the article, but made a mental note to go back and look for their photo. She was curious what the journalist had written about them. 

“I’m going to run down and see Harry,” Elise called over the roar of the crowd, “Want to join?”

“I’ll meet up with you,” she called back and watched as Elise joined the throngs of students fighting to get back to the warmth of the Gryffindor Tower and their stowed Butterbeers. 

She sat in the cold alone, as the crowds dissipated and finally she was left in the empty stadium alone. Down on the field she could see the Gryffindor team chatting away, their cheeks flushed from the adrenaline of the game and the win. They were laughing together and replaying each play, as if they all hadn’t been in the game together. 

She smiled at how easily they could return to their carefree days before war. Often she found herself struggling with that, she would be stuck in a nightmare or jump at Crookshanks rubbing against her leg. 

She hid these darker thoughts from Harry, refusing to breathe their existence into reality. It was done. The threat was over. That’s what she reassured herself when she would wake drenched in sweat and pained from memory and loss. 

It felt selfish to be affected by the war. She had made it to the other side generally unscathed. Her family was intact, her closest friends still wandered these halls, she was famous and celebrated throughout the wizarding world… what right did she have to complain. 

She shook her head to rid her mind of the ghosts that were always lingering nearby. 

\----

After spending a few minutes in the cold stadium, she descended the stairs to find her friends and wish them congratulations. As she approached the field through the ground hall, she saw a thin figure leaning against the wall, watching the remaining team members as they cheered their drinks and laughed together. 

As she approached, she recognized it to be Elise. Hermione was surprised, she thought she would have already found Harry. 

“Elise?” Her blonde hair turned towards her and gave her a weak smile, “Everything OK?”

“Just thinking,” she turned back towards the pitch and Hermione studied the scene in front of her more closely. The team was still there but she could see now that Harry and Ginny were speaking. Harry had the same doe-eyed look he had been giving her for years, laughing easily as old friends. Hermione’s heart constricted, knowing full well what Elise was thinking. 

“Should we go meet them?” she asked awkwardly. 

“Tell me, Hermione… Is it better to have some form of happiness, even if you know it’s not real? Even if you... know it’s never going to last…” Elise’s voice was heavy with emotion, her eyes tight. 

“Elise…”

“I’m not a stupid girl. People often think I am… but I’m not. I’ve known from the beginning what role I’m playing in their love story. I’m just a chapter on the way to their happy ending,” she turned and smiled at Hermione, “But... I’m happy. I really like Harry. And not the part of him that everyone loves. He’s kind and quietly thoughtful, even funny...sometime,” she grinned at the ground, “Even if I only get him for a little while, I think I still want that. Is that… selfish?”

Hermione furrowed her brow and returned her sights to the field. She understood what Elise was asking, she wanted to know if she was the villain in their story. She wanted to know if she should just walk away.

“I honestly don’t know.”

Elise gave a heavy sigh, “It all ends the same for me, I suppose. Broken heart, lots of sweets and a good cry.”

Hermione racked her brain for something to say, but she found herself speechless. She wondered if she shouldn’t walk away from Draco. Let Astoria have her happy ending and not complicate his life anymore. 

“Let’s go and congratulate them before we catch a cold, yea?” she asked brightly, shelving Elise’s confession and her own thoughts for the moment. 

“Sounds good,” Elise grinned and they walked out onto the field. Harry turned and brightened when he saw them approaching and Hermione was surprised that he so quickly abandoned his conversation with Ginny. 

Maybe the end of that story wasn’t written already. 

\-----

Draco couldn’t escape the bad mood that was hanging over his head after the Quidditch match. 

Sure, he was pissed that his house had lost… but he was more pissed that he wasn’t out there playing. 

There were a ton of things that had been destroyed by his stupid life choices and his parents. In the grand scheme of his life, losing Quidditch was probably the most insignificant… but it still seemed to be the one stinging the most these days. 

The game was thoroughly ruined by Blaise insisting Astoria and her friend join them. She had chattered away the entire game and tried no less than 3 times to touch his leg in a flirtatious gesture. 

He had escaped quickly to his dorm, avoiding the Slytherin common room and the defeat party that was inevitably going on. 

Instead, he was sulking. Full out brooding on top of his duvet. He had tried to sleep, but it was still too early. 

He finally groaned and pushed up off his bed. His fists balled up. He needed to get out of this damn castle and clear his head. 

He stormed over to his trunk and grabbed out his charmed broom, which had been shrunk to fit into his chest. 

Within minutes he was kicking up off the stone steps at the entrance of the Castle, the cold air rushing past his ears as he sucked in a burning breath. 

He pushed his broom to it’s top speed and turned it sharply. He dove down towards the lake only to pull up at the last moment, and reach back up towards the sky. 

It was a clear night and as high up as he was, he felt surrounded by the stars. The quiet was meant to be refreshing but instead felt deafening. 

The castle was mostly dark, save the few dorm towers and some teachers offices. 

He turned his broom towards Gryffindor Tower, curious if he would be able to find Granger’s room from the air. 

It was not remotely difficult. 

He was still a good ways from her window, but he could see her in her room. She was curled up on her bed with that ugly orange cat at her feet and a book in her lap. 

He pushed slowly closer to her door until he was within reach. He knocked on the glass and she jumped out of her skin and shrieked, her cat scurrying under the bed. 

She stared at the dark window for a moment before realizing it was him hovering outside her door and then she quickly padded over and opened the door. 

“Come in! You’ll freeze out there!” she admonished. 

“Hardly! I can’t sit in this damn castle for another minute…” he grumbled with an eye roll, “You’ve retired from your victory party early,” he couldn’t help the bitterness that slipped into his voice.

“It was getting a little rowdy for my taste… if I stayed I might need to start deducting points,” she smiled at him. 

“That has to be an abuse of power,” he narrowed his eyes. 

“Suck it up, Slytherin,” she giggled and sat on the bench under the window, her legs slipping easily under her. At first he was always disarmed to see her so casual, now he couldn’t stop staring at her. 

There was something strangely charming about the way she looked when she didn’t think anyone would see her. Her hair was always messily piled on top of her head and he found pants were normally loose, hanging low on her slender hips. 

“Come for a ride,” it wasn’t so much a question. 

“What?!” she panicked, “Absolutely not!”

“And why not?”

“I don’t fly.” 

“I didn’t say fly, I said ride. You just sit right here and let me wrap my strong, protective arms around you,” when she didn’t immediately move to oblige, he narrowed his eyes at her, “It’ll be romantic!” he argued in a very challenging voice. 

“Oh, well when you put it like that,” she crossed her arms and huffed, “Listen, I don’t go on brooms. I’m truly terrible at it… it makes me anxious.” 

“I’ve seen you ride a broom!”

“Oh, first year? Yea, that’s about the last time.”

“No, just last year! In the Room of Req--” he froze as he remembered the memory and why exactly she had been riding a broom that time. 

“Yes… well that was an.... extraordinary circumstance. I’ve also ridden a Threstral and a Dragon I freed from Gringotts. I have no intent on repeating any of those particular experiences.”

“Please?” he raised his eyebrows innocently and remembered that he might have better luck this route. 

She stared at him with a thoughtful glare. 

“FINE!” she finaly declared, “But you may not go fast. You may not do any tricks and you may NOT try to feel me up during the ride.” 

“What?! Why not the last one!” he called as she disappeared to grab some warmer clothes. 

“Because! You need all of your focus on making sure we don’t crash!”

He rolled his eyes. 

She returned bundled up enough that even had he attempted to cop a feel, he would be met with layers of wool instead of soft flesh. 

“Are you going to come in so I can mount?” she stood there staring at him. 

“No, just grab my hand and jump on,” he reached out to her casually and saw that her face flashed with panic, “Trust me, I’m not going to let you fall to your death,” she smiled condescendingly. 

She reached out with shaking fingers and seemed to release a breath when their hands met. She stood with her feet at the edge of the giant window and seemed to be analyzing the entire scene in front of her, not sure how to proceed. 

“Just sit here, in front of me. I promise… you’ll be ok,” he said earnestly and her gaze moved up to his face. Whatever she saw there, seemed to help her decide and she moved with confidence, swinging her leg over the handle and settling between his thighs. 

“It’s freezing!” she whined and nestled deeper into his embrace, “And we are up far too high, can’t we go lower?”

“Lower?! Are you mad? We are too low as it is…” he pulled the handle up and they climbed altitude slowly, obeying her rules for the ride. 

She squealed and turned her head, eyes clenched. 

“Oh, you are really such a baby. You’re supposed to think this is horribly romantic and that I’m such a wonderful boyfriend.”

“Skilled at torture is not the quality of a good boyfriend,” she said casually.

His chest tightened. Did she think about him torturing people during the war? About the innocents he had seen murdered? About when he stood by while she was tortured in front of him...

She seemed to read his mind, “I didn’t mean it like that… I was just making a joke… a poor one. No one will write on my tombstone that I was a funny witch,” she smirked and for a moment she seemed to forget that they were in the sky. 

He didn’t answer. Instead he nestled his face into her curls and breathed against the loose hairs there. She giggled and tried to close the gap between her face and her shoulder, he pressed harder finding the skin he was looking for and pressing his lips against her. Once, twice, a third time. 

“Hey, hey! I said no--”

“You said no feeling up! And my hands are securely on the broom handle. I am breaking no rules…” 

His lips trailed up to her earlobe, which he caught gently in his teeth and tugged. He felt a shiver from her and he tightened his hold on her. 

“You know… it really is beautiful up here. I’m going to miss these grounds when school is over,” she said nostalgically.

“I can’t wait until I never see it again,” he said bitterly. 

“You can’t mean that! You’ll come back… Quidditch games or your children’s graduation,” she said hopefully. 

“I think you have a very different vision for my life than I do,” he guided the broom in slow, lazy circles around the castle as they spoke. 

“Tell me what your vision looks like then,” she rested her head against his shoulder and he felt a warmth spread in his chest at her easy trust. 

“It vanished a long time ago. Yours?”

She chuckled, “Mine too. Guess we’ll play it by ear then?”

“Sounds like a plan to me…”

He knew one thing. Any vision of the future that had Hermione Granger in his arms, was a vision he wanted to chase and turn into reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a bit of filler, nothing too exciting... much more exciting chapters planned ahead!


	21. 21

Hermione had been pouring over NEWT prep for the better part of 3 hours with Ron. When he applied himself, he really wasn’t as far gone as he would have everyone believe. He wasn’t a natural but he was smart and resourceful. 

She was gathering her materials and the silence that spread across the long wooden table was tense with awkwardness. When there was a topic to fill the quiet, all was fine. It was during this time, this void of filler conversation, that she was reminded of how very much had changed between them. 

Not long ago, she had imagined the children they would have, the townhouse they would call home, the small, quiet, normal life that they would share. 

Now? Well now, she wasn’t sure how she had ever wanted that. She was young, far too young to make any decisions that would affect the rest of her life. 

“Mum’s been asking about you…” he finally spoke, but it did nothing to ease the tension. It magnified it. 

“Oh. I keep meaning to owl… I’m awful,” she groaned and covered her face, “Does she hate me?”

“She could never hate you… she just wants to know if you and Harry are planning to come for the Holiday? I think she wants to do something special… for Fred. A, uh… a memorial of sorts,” the skin under his freckles pinked a little and he didn’t look up from the grain of the wooden table. 

“Oh! Oh… Of course. Do you know what the timeline is? I’m still trying to secure a portkey to visit my parents for Christmas. But it’s such a busy time. My request may get denied.”

“I hope you’re able to be with them for Christmas, Hermione. But if you’re not, I hope you’ll come home… I know it would mean a lot to Mum.”

“I’ll do my best. Promise,” she smiled at him and he returned it. “H-how is she? How’s George?” she paused for a moment, “How are you?”

“Mum keeps busy. Too busy, I think. She never stops to let herself think… She’s been volunteering a lot. She gives most of her time to an organization working with orphans. She loves it though,” he grinned, “Fred is back at work… finally. He shut down the shop for the summer. Drank himself stupid and raged at the slightest provocation… He’s dating though. I think he’s coming around.”

“And you?”

“I’m doing fine,” he shrugged. 

“Ron…” she chastised. 

“I’m okay, honestly. It’s been hard since the war ended. But… I’ve got my priorities straight now,” he looked up at her with an intense look and his heated gaze made her shift in her seat, “I won’t mess up like that again.” 

“I, uhm… I’m glad, Ronald. Honestly. I’ve always wanted you to be happy.”

“There you are,” Draco’s tight voice interrupted, “I’ve been looking for you everywhere…” 

He strolled into their corner of the library and he seemed taller, his face set in his old sneer as he appraised her table companion. 

“You couldn’t have looked too hard,” she tried to joke, knowing that he was not at all pleased to find her here with Ron, “I’m usually right here.” 

“Right,” he said tersely and let his bag drop to the table with a loud thud, “Hope I’m not interrupting.” 

She shivered as she watched the cold glare he had fixed on Ron. She was surprised that Ron seemed to be nonchalantly looking back at him. 

“Hardly, we were just finishing up a bit of studying for NEWTs. Did you need something in particular?”

“Oh, I didn’t realize I needed an excuse to look for MY girlfriend,” he snapped. 

Her eyes narrowed at him. This was absolutely not going to end in his favor. She opened her mouth to argue with` him for his tone when a fourth voice interrupted, this one crying. 

“H-H-Hermione?” a small Hufflepuff girl was standing between the shelves of books, shaking. 

“Yes?” Hermione answered, concerned. She stood immediately and knelt to the tiny girl. 

“Can I,” she hiccuped, “Can I maybe talk to you for a minute? I don’t know who else…”

“Of course, of course. Just over here,” Hermione placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and led her away from the two boys. 

\-----

Draco watched as Hermione’s curly hair disappeared between the stacks and returned his ire to Weasley. 

Hermione might be daft enough to not see that Weasley was still madly in love with her, but he wasn’t. 

“What’s your angle, Weasel?”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about, Ferret,” he started shoving his books and parchment in his surprisingly well made leather shoulder bag. Draco rolled his eyes. Probably a gift from someone after he was dubbed a war hero… that had to be the nicest piece of property any Weasley had ever owned. 

“She’s with me, Weasley. Accept it and move on.” 

Ron scoffed and stood, making to leave the library. Draco’s hand shot out and yanked him back into the conversation. 

“I”m not buying this little bit you’re putting on,” he sneered. 

“Listen, I’m not pushing anything, I promised her I wouldn’t try anything and I have no intent to break her trust again. But don’t play stupid, Malfoy. We both know how this ends for you. You mess up or Hermione sees the real you. Either way, she realizes what a waste of time you are. And when that day inevitably comes, I’m going to be there. Because the one thing we can both agree on? Hermione’s too good for you.”

Draco dropped his grip on his arm and took a step back. He felt like he had been slapped. 

He felt the heavy truth in Weasley’s statement. Hermione was too good for him. Weasley smiled as he watched the realization settle over Draco’s face. 

“Everything ok in here?” Hermione’s nervous voice shook him from his thoughts. He didn’t look over to her and kept his stare on his ginger haired rival. 

“Brilliant,” he answered, “I was just telling Weasley here, that I could use a little NEWT prep myself. Thought I might join in on these little study dates.”

“Oh, well… of course I don’t mind. But you’ll have to play nice! BOTH of you,” she added. 

“I always do,” he bared his teeth in a fake smile at Weasley whose eyes tightened just a fraction, “Ready to go?” 

“Sure... “ she slung her bag over her shoulder but he walked over and relieved her of it. 

“Night, Weasley,” he called over his shoulder to Weasley’s retreating back. 

\-----

There was a palpable awkwardness as Draco stomped towards her room. He stayed just a few steps in front of her and his anger could be felt from where she was. 

Clearly something had happened during her brief break from them, but he didn’t seem keen to offer up details. She wasn’t sure she enjoyed this melancholy version of Draco. So she decided to let him sulk. There was no way he would let this night go by completely without bringing up whatever was bothering him. 

They arrived at her dorm and she spoke the password and strode in the room, leaving the door open for him. He followed and slung their bags down loudly. 

“I don’t want you to be alone with Weasley anymore,” he stated proudly. 

She didn’t answer. She started preparing some cocoa and set two mugs out on the counter.

“Did you hear me?!”

“I heard you. I’m just not arguing,” she said calmly. 

“Good. Glad you can see reason.”

“Oh, you misunderstand,” she looked up with a fiery glare, “I’m not arguing because there is no reason to argue about it. You are not my keeper! You do NOT decide who my friends are or who I spend my time with. Cocoa?”

“If you think for one second that I’m going to be ok with Weasley trying to steal MY girlfriend, then you are mistaken. He’s in love with you!”

“Oh stop, Draco! He’s been perfectly pleasant and is trying to repair our very damaged friendship. I’ve told him nothing is going to happen between him and I and I mean it.”

“He doesn’t seem to agree with you, trust me,” Draco ran his fingers aggressively through his short hair and she couldn’t remember a time when she actually saw him angry. He had always been a short tempered, spoilt, little prat. But he hadn’t ever gotten angry. 

“Why does that matter? I’ve told you the same thing about Astoria, and it doesn’t seem to bother you,” she pointed out with an arched brow. 

“Because I KNOW I’m not going to act on it. I have no intention of cheating on you.” 

“OH! And I do? You don’t trust me at all, do you?” she growled, “I have MANY more reasons not to trust you, but when you asked me to, I did. At every opportunity I have given you the benefit of the doubt. Why haven’t I earned the same?” she could feel the tears pricking at the corner of her eyes. 

“I’M NOT GOING TO LOSE YOU! Can’t you understand that? You are the only thing that is keeping me together in this hellish castle. I can’t lose you! And especially not to fucking Weasley.” 

Hermione’s heart softened at his confession and she felt compelled to make one of her own, if only to offer the same vulnerability he was offering her. 

“You aren’t going to lose me, Draco. Not for as long as you want me around. I don’t do things lightly, make causal commitments, that sort of thing. I don’t have a fickle character. When I said I wanted to be with you, I meant it. I mean it now.”

Draco seemed to be warring with himself, an inward battle surfacing and playing out across his features. He had been raised not to trust anyone and she was, asking him to anyway. 

She moved closer to him, slowly, like she would a wounded animal. She reached up and rested her hands on the sides of his face and then pushed her hands back to run through his short hair. 

She pulled his neck closer to her and into a soft kiss, his full bottom lip nestling perfectly between hers. 

A swarm of butterflies sprouted deep in her belly and began swimming up through body and out her mouth, “I love you,” she confessed quietly against his lips. 

His body tensed briefly and it was the longest moment of her life. She had thought she had been in love before, but now that she was in it, she knew it hadn’t been real. THIS was real. 

This self sacrificing, consuming, chaotic, fire in her was a feeling she didn’t want to let go. 

He moved only to wrap his arms around her slender waist and pull her in closer. 

“I love you, too,” he said against her ear, so quiet she wasn’t sure she even heard it. But she knew she had and she grinned. 

Saying those words was the most terrifying moment of her life, but hearing them back? Well, that had been worth every risk.   
“Stay with me tonight?” she breathed, her heart hammering and the heat of their confessions spreading lower in her belly. 

“Granger… I don’t want you to think--”

“Stay with me? Please?” she peeked up through her lashes and studied the stormy grey in his eyes, the flush of his cheeks. 

He captured her mouth in a passionate kiss and nipped at her bottom lip with his perfect teeth. His lips moved quickly on, and blazed a trail of wet kissess along her jaw and down her neck. She threw her head back to offer as much skin to him as she could. 

Her hands started to work away at his robes and shirt. She abandoned them there in the kitchen against the counter and his fingers dug into her hips and pulled her flush against his growing excitement. 

He didn’t move to relieve her of any clothing and she was disappointed with his patience. So, she decided to help him along and began to strip down her clothing for him. 

As her fingers graced the buttons of her shirt, his hands shot up and stayed them. 

“What are you doing?” she exclaimed breathlessly. 

“I don’t want you to think that I told you what I told you just to get into your knickers. We don’t have to do anything, ok?” he said calmly, almost too calmly. Like they hadn’t just been snogging each other’s faces off. 

“Oh, shut up,” she rolled her eyes and tried to continue her disrobing. His fingers tightened. 

“I’m not kidding, Granger. I don’t want to be some pig who--”

“Did you lie to me?” she asked with an annoyed expression. 

“Of course not!” 

“Then you’re not a pig. You’re not taking my virginity, I’m giving it to you. It’s going to happen eventually, but I want it to happen tonight. Do you have any other objections?” 

There it was, that inner turmoil again. For a Slytherin, she would have assumed he would have masked his emotions better than that. 

“I guess not,” he finally smirked and released his grasp on her wrists. But he didn’t let her continue, instead his hands replaced hers and moved quickly and gracefully as each button slid from its hold. 

They met in a frenzied kiss again and he lifted her effortlessly into his arms. She was a woman possessed. She kissed every inch of him she could reach and as they crossed the threshold of her bedroom, she bit him on the tendon that stretched from his neck to his shoulder. 

He cried out and tightened his grip so much that she apologized in a rush while trying to kiss away the sting. 

“Don’t you dare apologize,” he released her and she fell on the bed in a mess of curls and limbs. 

She watched in awe as he removed his undershirt and trousers. The lean muscles of his torso moved like a graceful ballet dancer, each movement intentional and fluid. 

She panicked as he tugged down her denims and finally her knickers. The reality of what was about to happen crashing on top of her. 

He noticed. 

“We can stop…” he said, about to back away. 

“NO! No… I don’t want to stop. Not at all. I just… I’m not used to not knowing what to do…”

He looked at her with quiet appreciation and then slid down next to her. 

“Try to relax. Breathe,” he whispered, the tone of their evening taking a quick shift from frenzied passion to quiet tenderness. 

She tried to let out a breath, but it was jagged and she was just laying there awkwardly on her back, staring up at the ceiling. 

Was Crookshanks nearby? Would he hear? Would he claw at Draco? 

She began to bite her cheek and could taste a touch of iron as she realized she had bit through the skin. Fuck. 

“Turn towards me,” she obeyed but didn’t look up at him. 

He kissed her, softly and sweetly. His long fingers winding through her curls and trailing down her spine towards her exposed rear end. He palmed her cheek quickly and then hitched her knee up over his hip. 

She felt the cool air hit her mound and she sucked in a deep breath, somehow the exposure made her aware of how very aroused she was. 

His fingers moved towards her crease and she felt like she was about to hyperventilate. She felt horribly embarrassed at how wet she currently was. Was that normal? 

He entered her with one finger, then another joined. And her eyes closed, her breathing steadied and she was lost in the pleasure he was giving her. His thumb joined in the dance and she cried out in ecstasy at the first touch. Before a minute had passed she was riding out the last of her orgasm and squeezing his shoulders. 

“Mmm, Draco.. I- I- ohh” she didn’t even know what she was trying to say, it was all just noises and his name. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked again. 

“Yes… I’m sure.” 

Her eyes were still closed and she felt him roll them so he was now on top of her. His member poised just at her slit and that is when her eyes bulged violently open. 

Was there supposed to be music playing? Or maybe she should have dimmed the lights? Candles? Should she have worn something sexier during the foreplay? God, stop thinking Hermione! FOCUS!

She locked eyes with him and bit down on her lip. She gave him a swift nod and slowly, slowly, ever so slowly she felt him stretch her. It wasn’t horribly unpleasant, just new. Different. 

He stalled and she knew that he was about to break through her virginity. She nodded again and with a quick jerk of his hips and a cry from her lips, it was over. She no longer held the title of Virgin. 

He pressed forward but didn’t move quickly. She was ok, it was painful but manageable. She didn’t tear her eyes from his and she felt quickly that he was shaking, a damp perspiration spreading across his chest and shoulders .

He was straining to keep control. 

“I’m ok… you can, you can do that again,” she encouraged.   
He moved his hips back and left her, leaving only the tip at her entrance before pushing in fully again, this time with no hesitation. He moaned as he filled her again and she found that she loved that she was causing this reaction. 

He repeated it several more times in a slow, purposeful manner and finally she discovered it didn’t hurt at all. She bent her knees and he entered her in a new delightful way. 

Her hands traveled down his long back and squeezed at his firm arse. 

“More, Draco,” she begged and he quickly obliged, moving with more speed and arching his hips, hitting a spot in her he had touched only with his fingers prior. She gasped out his name again and again. 

And finally, he groaned out, “Hermione.” 

She felt his body spasm once, twice and then collapsed on top of her. 

That was sex. She laughed once and then again and soon her body was shaking with euphoric giggles. 

“I know you are new to this… but you are NOT supposed to laugh afterwards…” he propped up with and gave her a flat look, he was out of breath. 

“I-I’m not laughing at you! I’m laughing because… because I thought it couldn’t get better than what we did with our hands. And It definitely DOES get better than that… Oh my God, I want to do that everyday, forever.” 

He laughed then too and rolled off her and onto his back. 

“Happy to oblige, Granger…” he smirked. 

\-----

It was cold. Too cold. 

A cackle. A prickle. A fire. 

Spreading from deep in her chest out to her limbs. 

A rest. 

Repeat. 

It was just too cold. She was going to die now. Was he going to come? Or would this evil monster kill her first? Would she have to look into his cold, dead eyes before death?

A cackle. A cut. A fire. 

Warm blood. Cold stone. 

Her screams echoing off stone walls. Why was it so bloody dark?

Someone shaking her. 

A face. 

“NO! NOOOO!! Not you!!!” she shrieked and fought off the one who had stood by during her torture. Who had gotten nose to nose with her friend. 

She clawed and hit and pushed back, new blood pumping in her veins. Vision flooding her eyes. 

She focused on her surroundings. Her dorm? She was on the ground, naked, tangled in her red sheet. Staring, horrified at the worried boy in her bed, his hands held up in surrender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lend me your thoughts, friends! Can't wait to hear what you guys think of the development in this chap!


	22. 22

Draco sat on Hermione’s bed, frozen. What had begun as some soft whimpering that had gently roused him from sleep, turned quickly into violent thrashing and clawing. 

She lay there on the floor, tangled in her bed sheets. She was frantically trying to cover herself and the look on her face screamed of horror and disgust. For a few sharp moments, she didn’t know him, not who he really was. To her, in this moment, he was still the prat who had bullied her relentlessly and fought with the Death Eaters. 

His chest tightened and he swallowed thickly. 

Slowly, the realization dawned across her face and her expression softened. 

“Draco… I-I…”

“I’m not sure you need to explain,” he spat, not sure where this anger was stemming from. 

“I’m sorry… it was just a bad dream,” she stood, still clinging her bedsheet to her naked body and moving slowly towards the bed, “Did I hurt you? I don’t know what got into me…” she chuckled nervously. 

“What were you dreaming about?” he couldn’t meet her eyes, he felt ashamed and instead of that making him softer, it made him more enraged. 

“It doesn’t matter, Draco. It’s late, let’s just--”

“No. I need to know.” 

She sucked in a deep breath and curled her legs up to her body, hugging them tightly to her chest. 

“It was about the night we were caught… the night the snatchers took us to your home,” he flinched as she said home. It was true… but that she associated it as HIS… it stung in a way he would have never imagined. 

“And you blame me for that night?” he accused. 

“What?! You know I would never--”

“Do I?! How could I know that? You just looked at me as though I was the one who cast the fucking curse,” he felt his lip pull up in a sneer and he flung his legs over the bed and began dressing. 

“Draco!” her voice was thick with emotion, “That’s not it… you have to know that!”

“Oh, bugger off with all this ‘I have to know’ bullshit. I know nothing other than what I can see before me. And what I see is a witch who was terrified of me touching her.”

“Why are you so angry?” he could hear her crying, but he couldn’t set aside his unexplained anger to comfort her. 

“I have to go,” he finished dressing and snatched his robes off the back of her chair. 

It took a few moments, but she was hot on his heels wrapping a robe around her body and wiping tears furiously away from her cheeks. 

“You know, you’re being an absolute ass right now, Draco Malfoy! You’re upset with me for having a bad dream? What kind of--”

“What kind of what?” he turned sharply on his heels and loomed over her, his anger vibrating from his skin, “What kind of dirty little Death Eater? Slytherin? Pure Blooded Elitist? What else are you so kindly looking over just so you can slum it with me?”

“Hah! Slum it with you? What a joke,” she rolled her eyes, “I don’t ‘look over’ anything to be with you. I accept you and LOVE you as you are.”

There was that word. The word he never thought would have mattered as much, but somehow meant everything to him. 

But he couldn’t shake Weasley’s voice in his ears. She was too good for him. And someday, possibly very soon, she was going to realize that too. 

“I do not hold you responsible for what your family did during the war. You were cleared of any charges,” she started to explain but he silenced her with a wave of his hand. 

“You don’t even know how I was cleared of charges. Hell, I doubt you know what my charges even were. Why are you so eager to believe I’m innocent in all this? Why do you want to look past everything I’ve done?”

“You deserve it, Draco. You’re not that person--”

“You don’t even know me! What would you say if you knew I’d cast a few Crucio’s myself? If you knew that I had caused someone else the same pain that you felt by Bellatrix’s wand? I’m the only one in this room who has cast two unforgiveables, I can guarantee you that.” 

Hermione was shaking her head, trying to disagree with him. 

“Did you know that when you cast a spell like that, one so full of dark magic… it consumes you. You have to feel the hate so deep inside you that it has nowhere to go but out of your wand.”

“Draco, stop! Stop trying to be someone you’re not!”

“Maybe we’ve been fooling ourselves this entire time. We are too different. Too much has happened. You can’t even fall asleep next to me without being reminded of that,” his voice was hard but his heart felt like it was shattering. He didn’t mean anything that he was saying… it was just falling out of his mouth into the space between them. 

The few times he had been forced to cast a Cruicio, he had focused solely on how much he hated his father and the Dark Lord. It had nothing to do with hating the poor Muggle writhing in front of him. He shook his head angrily, scattering any reminders that he wasn’t the piece of shit he currently felt like. 

He turned and stormed out, ignoring the cries coming from the witch he did indeed love very much. 

\-----

Draco was not in class Monday morning and she didn’t see him at all during meals. She had thought to venture down to the dungeons and seek him out but her own stubborn nature stopped her. 

After the battle ended, she had closed the door on that part of her life. Every once in awhile it would threaten to break through, but the barrier she had built was strong. She was a master of keeping it locked up. Or so she thought. 

This wasn’t the first nightmare she had and she doubted it would be the last. When she fell into sleep she could no longer keep the demons at bay. She hadn’t wanted it to affect Draco, she would have never imagined that it would. 

He accused her of a lot last night. Mostly, he accused her of secretly harboring resentment towards him for what happened during the war and specifically at the Manor. But, that just wasn’t the case. Not in the slightest. 

Just like the war had been shut behind that door, so had pre-war Draco. 

But… maybe she did need to know a little more. Maybe shutting EVERYTHING behind that door wasn’t really doing anybody any good. 

And that’s why she hadn’t sought him out. Not yet. Instead, she had stayed up all night crying. And when the first morning rays of winter light started shining through her window, she washed her face, put on her big girl pants and hatched a plan. 

That’s what led her to stalking her best friend on this blustery November afternoon. She had been tracking him like a wild animal all day and she was now impatiently waiting outside of Gryffindor Tower for him to show his face. 

As she was just about to give up on him ever surfacing, she heard Ginny’s giggle accompanied by Harry’s deep chuckle. Her eyes narrowed as the pair ascended the steps. 

“Hermione! I haven’t seen you all day,” Harry smiled cheerfully, his smile fell slightly as he took in her agitated expression. 

“Can I talk to you in private for a moment?” she pursed her lips and didn’t look at Ginny. She wasn’t still cross with her but in this moment, she was perhaps a little cross with everyone. 

“Uh, yea… I’ll talk to you later, Gin,” he said nervously. 

Ginny gave a tense look between them and nodded, disappearing quickly behind the Fat Lady’s portrait. 

“And just where is Elise, Harry?” she pinched the bridge of her nose and exhaled sharply. 

“Can you please tell me exactly what your problem is? Because whatever is, you need to fix it. Immediately.”

She sighed, “I just… I need you to come with me somewhere. Somewhere off campus.” 

“Where? Hogsmeade?”

“The Ministry of Magic, actually. I spoke with the Headmistress and we can use her floo as long as we are back by dinner. So we need to go quickly, it’s already past midday.”

“And why are we going to the Ministry of Magic?” he furrowed his thick eyebrows behind his glasses. 

“I… I’ve been having nightmares again. They’ve started to affect me and last night I kind of… attacked Draco.” 

“Oh Merlin, I’m going to vomit. Did he stay the night?” he dropped his voice into a low whisper, “Are you guys sleeping together?!” he then shook his head violently, “Nevermind. Don’t answer it. I’ll never be able to be look at you again… Oh fuck, you are. I know it.”

His rambling was almost enough to make her laugh, but instead she gave him a shy smile and began walking in the direction of the Headmistresses office, Harry hot on her heels. 

“Anyway… I think… I want to read the transcript from his trial,” she admitted with a blush. 

“Um, are you sure you want to do that? Hermione, you might read something you don’t want to…” 

“I’m not sure. Not even a little bit. But, if I want to keep this relationship moving forward, I need to face some of the stuff that happened last year. I’ve been keeping it all locked up and it’s bleeding into my daily life.”

Hermione had no idea if this was going to help. It honestly might do more harm. What if she found out that Draco had done something truly unforgivable? But then... he would be in Azkaban, wouldn’t he?

\-----

Hermione and Harry strolled through the lobby of the Ministry of Magic, remembering a time when being in this building could have been a death sentence for either one of them. The lobby was still filled with cold stone and marble but it certainly had a much different aesthetic from their previous visit. 

“So, tell me… what’s going with on with you and Ginny?” Hermione finally asked. A question that had been heavy on her mind for a few days now. 

“Nothing. Why?”

“You guys seem awfully...chummy lately, that’s all. Are you thinking of starting things back up with her again?”

“I’m with Elise, Hermione,” Harry stated simply. 

“Right. Well… I think Elise is a little insecure about your renewed friendship with Ginny. If you… If you don’t see it going somewhere, you might want to consider cutting her loose. You know, before she gets hurt?”

He arched an eyebrow at her but his face gave nothing away. 

“I like Elise,” he finally shrugged, “There’s a lot of history with Ginny and the Weasley’s in general. I don’t know what the future is holding for me romantically, and I don’t really want to. Having this fallout with Ron and Ginny was a blessing in disguise. Can you imagine if I was bloody engaged right now? I’ve spent the last 7 years fighting for my freedom, for my life. I’m going to have it. And who knows, tomorrow I might realize I want to be with Ginny or I might realize that I could never be with her like that and that Elise is the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I’m 18 years old. I’ve got time.” 

“You’re so right, Harry. Sometimes, I forgot how young we are,” she gave him a lopsided smile, “But I’m happy for you. Just promise me… once you know, you won’t lead either of them on. They both deserve better than that.” 

“You got it. I’ve no intention of turning into Hogwart’s resident heartbreaker. I’ll leave that to you.”

“Shut it,” she elbowed him and walked up to the directory. She sucked in a deep breath, “There. Public Archives. No time like now… I guess…” 

“I’m here with you, Hermione. You’re not alone. Not now. Not ever.” 

Hermione reached out and squeezed his hand and laid her head on her shoulder. 

A brilliant flash went off behind them and they both whipped around to see the lanky, long nosed Prophet reporter hiding behind his giant magical camera. 

“Are you mad? What in the hell are you doing?” Harry almost shouted. He was about to charge at him when Hermione grabbed ahold of his arm and stayed him. 

Another flash. 

“Stop that!” It was now Hermione’s turn to be angry as she rubbed her eyes from the bright spots that had formed in her vision. 

“The Prophet has been curious if you two were still going hot and heavy,” his nasally voice made Hermione’s skin crawl, “Any comment? Not that I need one… these pictures speak for themselves.” 

“Yes, I have a comment. We are NOT dating. We have NEVER dated and we will never date,” Harry said through gritted teeth. 

“Please don’t print those… it’s really just poor journalism,” Hermione tried to reason with him. 

“Ah, ah, ah. That’s not going to work this time. I’m done keeping your name out of the paper, Miss Granger. You and your boyfriend almost got me sacked already.”

“What--”

“Anyway, I’m off. More news to cover I’m afraid. You two will be front page news come tomorrow’s paper!” 

And as quickly as he swooped in, he had left. 

“What was that about?” Harry nodded after his hunched shoulders. 

“Who knows…” Hermione racked her brain, “Maybe those photos from our first day? Back on the platform, remember? Maybe he never printed them… Who knows with those trash reporters,” she rolled her eyes and moved towards the elevator. 

Time to find some answers. 

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I suck at responding to comments! I've been so sick and busy, but I do LOVE reading them!! I usually read them my phone, and it's not an easy process to respond quickly to them. 
> 
> Hope you'll drop me a line and let me know what you're thinking! Next chapter, we take a dip in a pensive and get a glimpse at Draco's Death Eater Trial! DUN DUN DUNN!


	23. 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This weekend was INSANE. 31 Christmas Mini sessions while 7 months pregnant. WOOOOO!! Happy to be nearing the end of the insanity. 
> 
> Sorry for the delay on the chapter! Miss you guys!

How could a memory feel so cold? 

Hermione wasn’t sure exactly what she had expected when she dipped into the cool waters of the Pensieve in the Public Archives, but this hadn’t been it. Everything about this memory, felt real… like she was living it herself. It made her feel uneasy.

Hermione was seated in the second row of the Wizengamot, surrounded by witches and wizards with hard, worn faces. 

“Bring in the defendant,” an elderly woman’s tired voice echoed around the silent chambers. 

Hermione looked nervously around the room. Should they all look this bored? Their work was horribly important and yet every person in this room seemed to be distantly checked out. 

A door in the far back of the room opened and in walked Draco, resembling a ghost of the wizard she knew today. He looked horribly gaunt and thin, far too thin. The bones of his face were sharper and his posture was hunched. She never realized how his very shoulders screamed of confidence until she saw it absent. 

Her hand flinched towards him involuntarily, wanting so badly to ease some of the unrest she knew he was feeling. She stayed where she was, wedged between a wheezing, overweight man who may or may not be asleep and a slender, pucker faced witch who looked at Draco like he was an insect to be crushed under her heel. 

“Defendant is Draco Malfoy, Case Number 10347-M,” the same woman who had called him into the room, spoke again, “Mr. Malfoy is charged with conspiracy against the Ministry of Magic, treason, the casting of Unforgiveable Curses, illegal use of Dark Magical Artifacts, organizing and participating in the vandalization and breaking and entering of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the attempted murder of Albus Dumbledore.” 

The room stirred quietly but no one spoke. Draco didn’t move, his head hung low and his shoulders slouched. 

“Has the defendant agreed to take Veritaserum for the duration of his trial?”

“He has,” a guard spoke from next to Draco, “It was distributed at 14:02 and should now be in full effect.”

“Mister Malfoy, your father and mother have preceded you in these hearings. Are you aware?” the Chief Warlock asked, leaning forward on his elbows, studying Draco intently. 

“I am,” Draco stated matter of factly, his voice hollow. 

“You are aware then, that they have both barely avoided Azkaban themselves. Their cooperation was of utmost importance in that decision and I’d like to reassure you, that it is in your case as well.” 

Draco said nothing. 

“Now, let us begin with stating for the Wizengamot that the majority the crimes you were accused of, were allegedly commited while you were yet underage by Wizarding Laws. The law does NOT excuse these crimes because of your status as a minor. The Wizengamot, may take it into account however, as we proceed. And so, let us begin--”

As the Chief Warlock began to read in detail the written accounts of Draco’s involvement in the War, Hermione slowly got to her feet. She had heard most of it, through Harry’s own recollection.

Her eyes fell onto her wizard and she descended the small staircase to her left and was then standing on the floor next to him. Her fingers reached out to stroke his soft hair, longer here than it was in reality, but her fingers moved through him like the apparition he was. 

Her stomach churned. This felt hauntingly close to a nightmare all of a sudden. 

She looked up at the witches and wizards responsible for his fate. This room must have been designed to strike fear into the heart of the defendant, it was terrifying to look up at them all. 

“This brings us to the Casting of Unforgivable Curses, Mister Malfoy. We do not have a full account of these,” the wizard flipped through a few pages and then peered down over the edge of his half moon glasses at Draco, “Would you please recall them for the court?”

Draco flinched and bared his teeth. 

“I have cast the Imperius on one witch and cruicio’d two muggles and one muggleborn wizard,” Draco stated without emotion, his eyes locked onto one square of marble a few feet in front of him. 

“The Imperious was on Madame Rosmerta of Hogsmeade, that is listed here. Could you please tell us the names of those you tortured?”

Draco lifted his stormy eyes to meet the Chief Warlock’s then and Hermione could tell he was fighting the Veritaserum. 

“I don’t know their names. It was a muggle married couple and… and their son,” he clenched his jaw and cracked his neck. 

There was a few shocked gasps from around the chambers and the Chief Warlock shook his head in disappointment. 

“How old were you at the time?”

Draco closed his eyes and sucked in a harsh breath, “I was 17 years old.”

“Was it your idea to torture this family? Or were you coerced?”

“I was forced to cast the curse on each member. My mother was being held at wand point and each time I refused or tried to stall, she was tortured.”

“So, you cast these spells on a child and his parents... to save your mother?”

“Yes.”

“And do you feel remorseful?”

“Of course, I just said I was forced,” Draco’s voice raised in anger but he fought to keep it under control, “But that doesn’t mean I wouldn’t do it again.”

“Excuse me, Mister Malfoy?” 

“I would do anything to save my mother. Anything.”

“Hmph,” the wizard gruffed and continued on, “During your time living with He-who-must-not-be-named, did you ever have a change of heart?”

“Change of heart?”

“Yes, did you ever consider that what you were doing might be wrong?”

Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes, “I knew very well that what I was doing was wrong. But I didn’t have much choice, did I?”

“Would you care to elaborate on your way of thinking for the court? It will help us to decide if you are able to be released into Wizarding society or if you are in need of more...drastic rehabilitation.”

“When I was younger, I was told stories about Muggles and Muggleborns. I believed them until I got a little older, and then I just figured they were stories to scare us kids. I would call other students Mudbloods and make fun of them, but it was just...expected of me. I didn’t actually think they were inferior or anything. Hell, the brightest witch in our class was Muggleborn. I was just a little shit,” a laugh ghosted on his lips and he shook his head. 

“I didn’t want mass genocide, I never would want that. My dad and his mates pressured me to join the cause and I tried to refuse. Then, I met him,” Draco paled, his skin turning a light gray, “I’ve seen a lot of fucked up things in my short life. Nothing compares to standing in front of that sick bastard. I couldn’t… I couldn’t think, I couldn’t move, couldn’t speak. I could feel him peering through my mind, he knew I was different. He wanted to humiliate my father for it, wanted to crush me into thinking like he did,” Draco locked eyes with the elder wizard again, “I’m not a monster. I was a kid who didn’t know what the fuck was going on until it was far too late. When I knew better, I did better.” 

“And when, Mister Malfoy, would you say knew better? When did you attempt to do better?”

“There was a night, before the battle. We were called to the ballroom at the Manor and when we arrived, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were in captivity by a group of snatchers. I guess they had found them in the woods, I don’t know exactly. Potter’s face was all messed up, but I knew it was him. There was no missing that it was Harry Potter, but when they called me forward to identify him… I froze. I couldn’t…”

“Why?”

“I don’t know! I guess, it felt like if he was dead… everything was over. No one was going to be able to kill that psychotic bastard if it wasn’t bloody Potter. I realized then that I didn’t want to win the war, I just wanted to not see a day after it. I knew it would end up with me sitting in this fucking room,” he ground his jaw and closed his eyes in frustration. 

“So you had the opportunity to turn in Mister Potter, and yet you didn’t. Your mother did as well. Some might say that you helped Mister Potter.” 

“Some might say a lot of things, Mister Havers. I take no credit for aiding Potter, only not turning him in when I could have.”

“Is there anything else you’d like to share with us about that night? Anything that you think might help the Wizengamot to see your innocence?”

There it was again. The struggle to fight the serum that coursed through his veins. He lost. 

“The girl, Granger. She was being held by my Mother’s sister and tortured relentlessly. It… it made me sick. I couldn’t handle hearing her screams again and again,” Draco swallowed thickly, his mind lost in memory, “While she was lying there, my aunt about to have another round of Crucio’s on her, I confounded her. Only briefly. I’m rubbish at nonverbal spells but it gave her a moment of pause. Then, after a brief skirmish they were making their escape. Bellatrix launched her dagger at them as they were attempting to apparate. It was headed straight for Granger’s back and I cast another nonverbal and pushed it, just slightly. Not enough so that anyone would know, but it saved her.”

“You saved the life of Hermione Granger?”

“It’s the only thing I’m proud of. I didn’t take any lives during the war and I saved one.”

Hermione’s heart constricted in her ribs and she fell to her knees in front of this memory of Draco. No wonder he had been so offended by her nightmare and her reaction to him. She wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch his cheek, to kiss him and curl up in his lap. 

There was a long silence that stretched around the chambers and Draco had fallen in on himself again. 

“The Wizengamot would ask the defendant to please bring forth the names of all known associates of He-who-must-not-be-named. I ask that the Wizengamot would then vote on the reduction of charges for the defendant and agree to a probationary period of one year to be served at the discretion of the court.”

Draco heaved a sigh and began a long list names, some that she recognized and some she didn’t. 

Hermione felt the memory disappear around her and she lifted herself and her mind from the pensieve. 

\-----

Hermione didn’t speak much about the memory to Harry on their return to Hogwarts. She was lost in it still and wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around Draco again. 

Her shoes clicked against the stone steps and she descended into the Dungeons and towards him again. 

When she finally reached the door, she paused. She took a deep breath and her knuckles rapped quickly against the doors. 

No answer. 

She tried again and this time was met with a cheery “PISS OFF” from behind the closed doors. 

She rolled her eyes and attempted to cast a quick Alohomora. It didn’t work and she found she needed to concentrate as she visualized the lock, using more magic than she would have thought just to unlock a dorm door. He really didn’t want anyone to come in. 

Finally the lock clicked and she pushed the door open, only to swing it swiftly closed. The room appeared empty, but the drapes were drawn closed around the bed located on the eastern wall. 

She sighed and moved to pull them back only to feel zapped as soon as her fingers touched the emerald velvet curtains hanging from his four poster bed. 

“DRACO MALFOY! Open these curtains this instant!” she demanded, shaking her hand from the pain. 

“What do you want, Granger?” an annoyed drawl came through the barrier. 

“Oh stop! You’re being completely dramatic. I want to speak to you,” she had intended to have a softer disposition but he was actually taking sulking to a new level, “you have no reason to be upset with me.”

Silence. 

She took a deep breath and decided on a sweeter approach.

“Draco… can I please speak to you? It’s important…” 

He groaned but the curtains drew back. He was lying there fully dressed although she was almost positive he hadn’t left his dorm today. She crawled in next to him and curled up on his side. 

“Cuddling is not what I would consider important, Granger.”

“Oh, hush. I missed you. I don’t like when you brood.”

“I’m not brooding!”

“Yes, you most absolutely are! I can’t help that I sometimes have nightmares about what has happened to me in the past, but--”

“I’m not mad at you! I’m mad at me! I feel like a fool, thinking I could escape the sins of my past. That you and I could just start this up without dealing with all that other shit.”

“BUT, if you let me finish… you’d hear me say, I understand why it hurt your feelings,” she squeezed the arm that was draped over his chest. 

“Hurt my feelings? I’m not some wet little Hufflepuff, Granger. I’m fine.”

“I went to the Ministry of Magic today. I visited the Public Archives…”

He tensed under her touch and she didn’t dare peek a look up at him. 

“I viewed your trial in the pensieve… I should have talked to you about it first. I don’t know what I was thinking… but I just wanted to see what you were so upset about. Draco, I had no idea--”

“So now you know. What I’ve done…” his voice was tight and strained. 

“I do, and Draco--”

“I don’t blame you if you get up and walk out of here right now,” he moved to get up and she locked him in a tighter embrace. 

“I am so thankful for what you did for me and my friends. You saved us, me in particular. I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you. The dagger… it did hit somebody. Dobby. He didn’t survive.”

“The-the house elf?”

“Yes.. I feel awful that by saving me, his life was taken. But Draco, what you did… I can’t thank you enough. It gives me some peace, knowing it. I think what haunts me the most about that night was how hopeless I felt. Knowing that there, when I thought I was most alone, you were there… not hating me like I thought… I don’t know why, but it gives me peace.”

“You aren’t going to even bring up that I tortured that Muggle family? That’s unforgivable.”

“Nothing is unforgivable. I love you, Draco Malfoy.”

She pulled his face down to hers and kissed his lips. They were cold and unmoving, but she wasn’t one to give up. She hitched her leg up and pulled herself up so she was straddling his lap and sitting atop him. 

She continued to kiss him and after a few moments she felt his hands move from the balled fists at his sides to gripping her waist hungrily. He wrapped his arms around her back and hugged her tightly to him. 

The kiss turned fervid and frantic. A tight coil wound deep in her belly and she ground down with her hips, earning a groan from her lover. 

His hands worked quickly at the buttons of her blouse and she was soon shrugging out of it and abandoning it on the floor. They worked together then on his shirt and soon the flush of skin to skin was driving her frantic, wanting more of everything. 

Would she always feel like this? Would this mind numbing passion ever ebb? 

Draco flipped her suddenly and rid them of their remaining clothes, his mouth covering every inch of her skin and her nails raking trails on his scalp and shoulders. 

“Now, Draco… please…”

And before she could even comprehend that she had just begged him, she was being filled again and again. Her moans matching his groans as they moved together in perfect unison. His hand gripped behind her kneecap and pulled it up, entering her in a new and delicious angle that caused her to arch her back and bite down on her lip. 

He withdrew and moved them quickly again and suddenly she was sitting again on top of him. She felt horribly on display but as his mouth found her nipple and he entered her hurriedly she all but froze from the new sensation. 

He grinned against her flesh and she rolled her hips, a whimper tickling her lips. His hands pulled her up and then impaled her, hard. Her head rolled back and she removed his hands from her waist and placed them by his head. 

She explored each and every movement, relishing in how different each one felt. She then combined them in a rhythm that set her blood on fire. She felt the familiar tug of pleasure near and she felt that she couldn’t continue to move properly. He must have sensed her dilemma and took over for her, each thrust pushing against the twist of ecstasy until it finally unravelled and her hands shot up to cover her mouth as she gasped out an orgasm. 

Draco growled and followed her quickly. 

They collapsed into each other, panting. Hermione grinned and finally let out a low chuckle. 

“You really need to stop laughing after we shag,” Draco narrowed his eyes playfully at her. 

“Oh, hush. I’m happy. Sometimes I laugh when I happy.”

He wrapped his arms tightly around her and pressed his lips to her temple.

\-----

They laid there in post coital bliss for some time. Draco’s played with her curls, letting them spring back after he pulled it taut. Hermione’s fingers trailed down his abdomen, memorizing each curve and dip. The pads of her thumb found a cluster of scars scattered along his chest. 

“What are these?”

“You can thank Potter for those... “ he rolled his eyes, “Stupid git.”

“I like them,” she smiled, “Reminders I’m dating a bad boy,” she giggled and he scoffed, “Speaking of Harry…”

“Were we?”

“Well, A reporter caught him comforting me at the Ministry. He said it’s going to be in the Prophet tomorrow…”

“What do you mean comforting?” his voice turned suspicious. 

“I was resting my head on his shoulder. It’s really nothing, but you know how they spin these types of things. I didn’t want you to see it tomorrow and think anything was happening… you know Harry is like my brother.”

“Right. A twatty brother.”

She slapped him playfully but laughed, “It was the same reporter from Slughorn’s party. He is such a weird man… he mentioned I’d already almost cost him his job because he withheld something from his editor. How is that at all my fault? I feel like he has it out for me.”

“I wouldn’t pay him any attention, Granger. He’s a bottom feeder. Surviving off the scraps of news of kids far younger than him.”

“I guess…” she shrugged, “Did you happen to get a copy of the Prophet the day we were in the Society pages? I know it’s silly but it’s the only picture of us, I’d like to see it.”

“I didn’t. I stopped reading that rubbish months ago, it doesn’t exactly put Malfoy’s in a good light.”

“True, it really is a horrible publication at times. Maybe we can get a picture together at the Christmas Ball?”

“Are you asking me to be your date?” he grinned. 

“Are you really going to make me ask you?”

“Will you please go to the Christmas Ball with me Hermione Granger? I’ve been horribly jealous ever since you first spun around the room with that bastard Krum in that beautiful violet dress,” he said it with all the air of a joke, but she grinned to herself in spite of it. He remembered the color of her dress from all those years ago, as well as her date. He had noticed her even then and she let herself revel in her small victory. 

“Why, I’d be honored. Let’s wear red,” she said brightly. 

“You will find me in gaudy red when you are in charge of dressing me at my funeral. And even then, I will definitely haunt you for it,” he sneered and she giggled. 

They laid in each others embrace for a long while speaking of nothing and everything. Hermione Granger felt like she had finally found her small slice of happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment! Comment! Comment! I love the notifications SO much! You have no idea!


	24. 24

Hermione scrunched up her face as she appraised herself in the floor length mirror of the dress shop. 

Elise had already chosen her gown. It was stunning against her light blonde hair and the silver of the strapless sleek gown seemed alive with magic as she had twirled in delight on the pedestal. 

“You’re putting too much thought into it…” Elise said, now a little bored as Hermione tried on her 8th dress. 

“I know… but nothing feels...right.”

Elise giggled, “It’s not your wedding gown and you’ve looked beautiful in every single one. What about the red?” 

Hermione made a face, “That was way too much tulle. I’d be sweating all night!”

“In December?” Elise raised an eyebrow as she bit back a laugh. 

“Oh, you’re right… Just pick one out for me. I’ll wear it,” she huffed and sat down in the chair in the window. 

“What color is Draco wearing?”

“I don’t know. All I know is he won’t be wearing red or gold. And I also know I will NOT be wearing green or silver, on principal,” she nodded with finality. 

The door jingled open and Hermione turned towards it without intending to. Ginny Weasley stood frozen in the door frame, her eyes wide as she took in the pair of them dress shopping. 

Hermione gave her a tentative wave and Ginny seemed to be deciding if it was more embarrassing to retreat or engage. She seemed to set her jaw as she moved further into the dress shop. 

“Hello, Hermione,” she said cautiously, her eyes flitting towards Elise every few moments, “Elise.”

“Hi, Ginny. Dress shopping?” Hermione questioned cheerfully. 

“I guess… I wasn’t really planning on going,” another nervous look towards Elise, “But it is 7th year and all. Mum really thinks I ought to.”

“It’s going to be a beautiful night,” Elise’s voice finally chimed in and somehow it sounded like jingling bells. Even Hermione cringed at the perfectness of Elise’s femininity, “Hermione and I had discussed getting ready together. W-would you like to join us?”

Elise lifted her chin when she asked, summoning confidence from her Gryffindor blood. 

“Oh, that’s sweet,” Ginny said genuinely surprised, “I’ll have to let you know… have you found your dresses yet?” 

Ginny shuffled towards a rack of gowns, pulling at the various fabrics and inspecting them with a critical eye. 

“Elise has. I have not…”

“Of course you haven’t,” Ginny grinned over her shoulder, “You’d look lovely in this!” 

Ginny spun around excitedly, the satin gown held up over her own frame. 

Hermione made a face, “Oh… I don’t know.”

Two sets of eyes rolled at her and together their voices said, “Try it on.”

\-----

Hermione left the dress shop between the unlikely pair of Gryffindors. Each one of them had bought and paid for a dress and were having them delivered to the castle. 

They stomped the snow from their boots as they entered the Three Broomsticks. 

“Mione! Elise! Ginny?” Ron’s voice called from above the crowd, his eyebrows furrowed as he took in the trio. 

Hermione let out a laugh and waved to him. They discarded their snowy coats by the door and pushed forward towards the table Harry and Ron were saving. Harry’s eyes were large as they approached and he swallowed thickly. 

“Hey girls, fun day shopping?”

“Of course,” Elise smiled sweetly, “Fun day drinking?” she asked with a playful eyebrow raised. 

“Of course,” he responded with a buzzed smile, “What color is your dress?” 

“It’s silver!” she responded excitedly, taking the seat next to him. She moved to kiss him on the cheek and paused briefly, but then quickly completed the gesture, avoiding looking at Ginny. 

Hermione glanced out of the corner of her eye and saw Ginny staring out of the high window. 

“What’s everyone’s plans for Christmas?” Elise asked brightly. 

A tension fell among the tablemates and they all exchanged nervous glances. 

“I’m still waiting to hear if my travel abroad has been approved. It’s difficult for students to obtain portkeys this time of year,” Hermione shrugged. 

“And we will just be at home. Mum always does a big thing,” Ron’s eyes clouded, remembering that this would be the first year without Fred. 

“And you, Harry?”

“Oh,” he began shifting nervously, “Well, I was planning on going to the Burrow as well. With Ron.” 

Harry’s eyes locked with Hermione’s and her heart sank. 

“Oh,” Elise said her tone falling slightly as she realized what this meant. Harry would be spending the holiday with not only Ron, but with Ginny as well, “Where in the world are those drinks we ordered? I’d best go check on them,” she smiled nervously. 

She tripped as she exited the bench and Harry removed his glasses to rub his eyes, “I’ll be right back,” and he followed her through the crowd. 

Hermione shook her head, happy she wasn’t in that situation. Then a thought crossed her mind, what if she was unable to travel to Australia? The right thing to do would be to visit the Burrow herself, and be there for the Weasley’s during their first holiday without their beloved brother. 

She wasn’t allowed the thought for long. She gasped as cold liquid began dripping down her curls and her back, she stood up roughly, trying to escape the onslaught of what smelled like Butterbeer. 

“What the fu--” she screamed, wiping her face frantically and looking for the source. 

Standing next to her was Pansy Parkinson, flanked by Astoria, Goyle and Theodore Nott. 

“Are you insane?” Hermione squared off, feeling for the first time in a very long time that she could lay her hands on another person. 

Astoria was biting back laughter as Pansy feigned innocence. 

“Oh, Granger! Is that you? My, you look like a drowned rat! I’m so sorry, this place is so crowded… must have slipped straight from my hand.”

Hermione opened her mouth to let a slew of profanities fall out, but stopped herself. She was above this. She was better than these people. 

“Oh, nothing a little magic can’t fix,” Hermione said tightly as she brought out her wand and cleaned herself. 

Pansy’s eyes narrowed slightly. 

“Careful out there, Granger. All these clumsy witches and wizards… never know when an accident might happen.” Nott finally spoke up. 

“I’m always careful. Thanks for the concern,” she responded, trying to muster some strength to back up her voice. She couldn’t ignore the chill that spread down her body as she took in the cold stare of Nott’s eyes. 

“Piss off, the lot of you,” Ron spat, although he had been standing the entire time. 

The foursome of Slytherins moved further into the pub and Hermione took a seat, trying to collect herself. Harry and Elise returned and sat down, none the wiser to the drama that had just unfolded. 

They seemed to have worked out the issue and they were chatting to themselves, passing out the drinks from the bar. 

“Everything OK, Hermione?” Harry asked, noticing her troubled disposition. 

“Fine. I just… I need to go,” she stood without further explanation and made her way back out into the snow. 

\-----

Draco had seriously debated even heading into Hogsmeade this afternoon. Blaise had run off with his little Ravenclaw and he hadn’t wanted to shadow Granger while she spent time with her friends. 

Eventually, the castle became stifling and he had made his way towards Hogsmeade. He poked around a few shops, picking up some gifts for his parents and grumbling over every trinket he picked up for Granger. Nothing seemed quite right. 

Christmas was only just a few weeks away now, and he had yet to decide what his plans for the holiday were. He had two options, Hogwarts or home. The Manor would mean his father would be harassing him and putting a dark cloud over the Holiday and his mother would probably be drinking and crying. 

Hogwarts would be deserted, most likely without even Granger or Blaise. 

He wasn’t sure which one was worse. 

He was about to head over to the pub for a pint when he saw a group of Slytherins enter and decided wisely against it. 

He thought he saw the back of Astoria’s head enter first, followed by Pansy, Nott and Goyle. Last he knew, Astoria didn’t have many friends in the house. Wasn’t that the reason she was always pestering him with her friendship?

Something seemed slightly amiss, but he decided against investigating it and wanted to avoid the group altogether. He instead started back towards the bridge. Stopping at it’s peak and taking in the falling snow. 

He had made it almost halfway through this cursed year and the future loomed just over his horizon. He had absolutely no idea what to do after Hogwarts had chewed him up and spit him out. 

By summer his probation would be over and he would be, for lack of a better word, free. He wouldn’t be shackled to England or the Manor. He could attend University or get a job at the Ministry… he laughed at that. Draco wasn’t sure he would be considered a qualified candidate for any Ministry type job. 

There was a crunching in the snow behind him and he turned his face towards it, his eyebrow quirked in the direction of the noise. 

“Well, of all the gin joints…” Granger said with a sly smile. 

“What?”

“Nothing. Muggle expression,” she approached him, her hands shoved deep in her woolen coat and her hat pulled down over her curls. He hadn’t ever seen her in the summer months, but there was something about seeing her rosy cheeks and the snow flurrying around her that made him think she was made for this time of year. A hot cocoa in her hands and a blanket around her legs, curled around a book by the fire. 

She didn’t hesitate as she nestled up next to him, her casual affection still shocked him at times. 

“How was the village?”

“Fine. I bought a dress… well I was forced into buying a dress,” she smirked ruefully. 

“I’m sure it’s beautiful. You certainly cleaned up well at the Yule Ball,” he stated simply. 

“You noticed?” half of her mouth pulling up in a smile. 

“Well, how could I not? Hogwarts resident swot turned into Hogwart’s very own hottie,” he turned and wrapped his arms around her waist as she giggled, pulling her in for a kiss, the snow melting on their cheeks as their lips moved softly against each other. 

When the kiss ended and his eyes opened, he noticed she had snowflakes lingering on her eyelashes and everything about this girl seemed to take his breath away. He kissed her forehead once more and then turned her so she was facing out over the bridge and he was holding her from behind. His chin resting on the top of her head easily. 

“What are your plans for Christmas?” she asked, leaning back into him. 

“Funny you should ask, I was just thinking about that. Hogwarts or the Manor. Both don’t leave much to be desired,” he shrugged, “Have you heard about the portkey?”

“I think it’ll be last minute if I do. I was thinking if it doesn’t go through, I’d spend some of the holiday here and… and the rest at the Burrow.”

He could feel her tense in his arms and he took a deep breath. His insides felt lit with fiendfyre but he knew that overreacting would be the easiest way to ensure that Granger spent his entire holiday with the Weasleys. 

“Oh? Well, I hope the portkey comes through for you,” he tried to sound as passive as possible but he wasn’t sure he was being entirely convincing. Her giggle solidified his suspicions. 

“Are you worried about going home? Is that why you're thinking you’ll stay here?”

He shrugged but didn’t respond. What was there to say? 

“You can talk to me…” she reassured him and he felt his resolve melt. 

“Father was on the brink of madness BEFORE he was sentenced to house arrest and forced to surrender his wand. You can only imagine how his mental state is at the best of times. Mother isn’t technically stuck in the house, but she might as well be. She spends most of her time drinking and sobbing over all we’ve lost. It’d hardly be a holiday to remember… at least not for the reasons one would desire,” he sounded bitter, even to himself. 

“Did they give you a hard time about us? After that Prophet photo came out?”

Draco closed his eyes and swallowed thickly, “Never came up. They aren’t exactly in tune with the outside world these days though.”

“I’m sorry, Draco. I wish I could make things better for you.” 

“You do, Granger, you do.” 

He wasn’t lying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay on this chapter! I'm hoping to finish up the story before Christmas rolls around, so only a few chapters left!! 
> 
> I'll be so sad when this one is over! WAHHH! 
> 
> I'm working on a quick story, maybe a two or three shot. I'll be sure to let you know when it's finished and posted!


	25. 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't wait to post this! So two chapters in one day! 
> 
> Hope there aren't TOO many errors in this one, I was kind of in a writing frenzy and just had to get this out!

Hermione sat in front of the vanity in her dorm room, the table in front of her covered in various beauty products. She had nearly suffocated in the amount of hairspray that Elise and Ginny had doused her hair in. She needed to remember to stay away from open flames. 

She had been happy when Ginny had said she would join them to get ready for the ball that evening. There were some awkward lulls in the conversation, but for the most part they were all three getting on well. The activity provided enough distraction. 

“What time is it?” Elise hollered from behind the transfigured changing curtain, “I need to get down there and check on how everything is coming along soon.”

“Almost 6! You should hurry,” Hermione called back. 

Elise stepped out from behind the curtain, her sleek silver gown hanging perfectly down her frame. The fabric shimmered with each movement and even Hermione felt entranced by her. Her light blonde hair was curled perfectly and pinned off to the side her neck. 

“Are you sure you aren’t part Veela?” Ginny choked out, her cheeks pink.

“Ginny!” Hermione admonished with a laugh. 

Elise giggled as well, “Quite sure. But I’ll take that as a compliment. I’m afraid I don’t have much time, so I’ll have to see you girls all done up down at the ball! Table 1! Don’t be late!”

She grabbed her clutch, waved goodbye and hurried from the room. 

“I guess I’ll change as well,” Ginny sighed, looking at herself in the mirror, “This is as good as it’s going to get…”

“You’re beautiful, Ginny Weasley. Michael is going to faint when he see’s you tonight,” Hermione smiled sweetly at her old friend. 

“I’m fairly sure Michael Corner would be more interested in spending the evening with Draco than with me,” Ginny giggled, “But after everything I put that poor boy through, I’m grateful he wanted to go with me.” 

Hermione blushed. She had her suspicions about Micheal over the term, but she didn’t dare voice them aloud. 

Ginny stepped behind the curtain and Hermione returned her attention the mirror. She had to admit, the girls did a brilliant job on doing her up for the evening. Her heart raced as she thought of spending the night under the enchanted falling snow with Christmas music in the air and Draco in her arms. Tonight would be magical, in every way.   
She leaned forward and applied a little more color to her cheeks and caught movement in the mirror. 

Ginny had stepped out now and Hermione smiled to herself. 

“We certainly have come a long way these last 8 years, haven’t we?” Hermione turned and rested her chin on the back of her chair. 

Ginny’s red hair was pinned in a high dancer’s knot and her dress was the definition of magic. The torso was almost sheer with giant red, glittering poinsettias splattered to preserve her modesty, although her back was fully exposed to the night. At her slender waist, red satin burst out into a full ball gown. 

“You’re stunning, Ginny.” 

“You’re delusional,” she rolled her eyes in response but smiled as she inspected herself in the mirror. She seemed happy for a few heartbeats before her face crumpled and she wiped away a tear from her cheeks. 

“Ginny?”

“I should be going with Harry… And I don’t mean anything against Elise. They make a beautiful couple and she’s annoyingly lovely,” she laughed, wiping another tear away, “But I messed up. I lost him…”

“You are young and beautiful and have a whole life of mess ups in front of you,” Hermione moved and hugged her friend from behind, wrapping her arms around her shoulders, “Try to have a good night tonight.”

“I almost feel like it’s not worth it. I can’t go with who I want to go with… why go at all.”

“I make no claims on being an expert on Divination… but there are happier days ahead. I promise,” she gave one last squeeze and disappeared to change. 

\-----

Draco tugged on his slender tie, feeling like a complete moron. The color was completely out of his color wheel, but then, he had wanted to surprise Granger. 

She was due down the stairs at least 5 minutes ago and he was minutes away from marching up the steps to collect her. 

“Draco!” a purring voice cooed and he tensed at the noise.   
Astoria stepped in front of him and despite his best efforts he took in her appearance. The dress was borderline inappropriate for a school dance, sliced down the front to expose her cleavage and the black satin clung every inch of her until it flared around her knees. 

“Like my dress?” she smiled and did a twirl. 

“Um, sure?” he shrugged uncomfortably, not wanting to look too long at her dress or anything underneath it. 

“Save me a dance?” Astoria leaned in and rested her hand on his chest, letting it curl around his ribcage for the slightest of seconds. 

“Er, I’m not sure,” he shifted again, taking a step back and looked around for a way out of this conversation. 

His eyes landed on her just then, and he grinned as she made her way down the stairs. Her eyes narrowing slightly at the back of Astoria’s head. Astoria turned to see what had caught his eye and she let out a scoff. 

Granger was breathtaking in a long emerald green chiffon gown. The straps hung loosely off her shoulders and the bodice was intricately woven with shimmering beads. A daring slit exposed her left leg with every second step and he swallowed thickly as she stepped off the final stair. 

“I’ll see you in there, Draco,” Astoria turned quickly and walked off, but not before throwing a hard glare in Granger’s direction. 

“She’s obnoxious…” Hermione grumbled. 

“You’re beautiful,” he blurted, barely registering what she had said about Astoria. That earned a blush and a smile. He leaned down to kiss her and what he had intended to be a short hello quickly intensified, “Maybe we should skip the ball and head right back up to your room. I think I forgot something there…” he whispered against her neck. 

“Oh? And what might that be?”

“Does it matter?” 

She giggled again and playfully pushed him back. Her fingers found his gold tie and he sneered at it. 

“Gold? I thought it would have to be your funeral?”

“Well, I thought you might want to match… but it appears you had a similar idea. You should have been born Slytherin, you look ravishing in green.” 

Hermione reached up on her tiptoes to whisper in his ears, “My knickers match my dress,” she purred and Draco’s groin twitched. 

He groaned, “I’m positive I forgot something now…” 

She laughed and grabbed his elbow, leading him towards the party and farther from the room he desperately wanted to be locking himself into with his date. 

The party was still getting started as they entered but Elise and the other prefects had certainly gone through a lot of effort to create a Winter Wonderland in the Great Hall. Enchanted snow fell from a starry ceiling and dancing ice sculptures moved in time with the slow Christmas music. There were tables upon tables of towering food and fountains of fizzing drinks pouring from around the room. 

Draco hadn’t seen a party this grand in years, not since his mother would host extravagant parties when he was younger. Memories of another life floated behind his eyes. 

“Elise said Table 1…”

“Of course,” he rolled his eyes, “Where else would the Golden Trio sit? Surely they couldn’t sit at Table 2… Merlin forbid Table 3!” he exclaimed in horror. 

“Oh, stop! Look there are our friends!” she waved and led him across the room, he followed behind her, not particularly excited to watch Hermione be gushed over and to stand there as her shadow. 

He patted his jacket pocket and smiled as he remembered he stashed a flask of firewhiskey there. 

As Granger was passed from hug to hug, Draco snuck a few drinks here and there. He finally excused himself to the refreshment table where he grabbed a fizzing cherry drink for Granger and an empty cup for him. He filled it with Firewhiskey and charmed it to match Granger’s. 

He returned to Granger’s side and handed her the appropriate drink. She smiled at his reappearance but continued with her conversation with Longbottom. 

People were generally polite towards him but no one engaged him in any real conversation. An eruption of laughter from the back of the room caught his attention and he turned to find his housemates were having the time of their lives. 

He ground his teeth and finished his drink, then tapping his wand to the side of his glass to refill it magically from his hip flask

\-----  
The night wore on and while the food had smelled delicious, Draco didn’t eat. Granger must have noticed, because she kept giving him worried glances but didn’t speak on it. 

His head had begun to swim under the influence of his firewhiskey but he was certain he was still maintaining his composure. 

“Care for a dance?” Granger asked sweetly after dinner had concluded, the worry still thick in her eyes. 

“Sure,” he shrugged and stood. 

“Are you alright?” Hermione asked as he pulled her into a dancers embrace on the dance floor. 

“Quite. This just isn’t exactly my scene these days,” he said honestly, his eyes flitting towards the Slytherin section of the room. 

“I didn’t even think of how different this is for you… Are you upset that you are sitting with us?”

“At Table 1?!” he exclaimed, his words slurring briefly, “It’s like I’ve been promoted to the cool kids table without having to do any of the work!” he sneered sarcastically. 

“Draco? Are you sure you’re alright?” Hermione stopped her swaying to inspect him, “Are you--are you drunk?”

“Hardly. Just had a bit to take the edge off…”

“Draco!” she hissed, “Every faculty member is in this room and you are the date of the Head Girl. Do you think it was really wise to choose tonight to get pissed drunk?”

He rolled his eyes and took a long pull from his flask. 

\-----

Hermione was just about to storm off when a brilliant flash went off to side of them. 

“Lovers quarrel? Do tell! The Prophet’s readers need to know!’

It was the same obnoxious reporter who had been harassing her all year. 

“What in Godric’s name do you WANT?! Do I really sell that many papers? Do people really care who I am dancing with?” Hermione had officially lost her temper. Her rage was more appropriately directed at Draco, but this man was an easy target. 

“I’m just as surprised as you are, honey,” the camera let off another flash, “Now would you like one of you actually smiling? Or should I print this one of you two sparring? I’m thinking either one will be sufficient for me, so as a Christmas gift, I’ll let you choose.” 

“You worthless piece of sh--” Draco moved to assault the reporter but her arm shot out and stayed him. 

“Piss off, I’m not joking. I’ll speak to the Headmistress and have you kicked off the premises for harassing her students if you don’t bugger off. NOW,” she threatened and stomped away returning to her table. 

Draco followed a few steps behind, scowling over his shoulder every few steps. 

Hermione sat and began to complain to Harry about their altercation with the reporter. Harry attempted to calm her but she was buzzing with adrenaline. 

“I’ve gotta piss, I’ll be back,” Draco slurred and stumbled out of his chair towards the hall. 

“Charming,” she scoffed and shook her head, “I swear, I don’t know what in the world has gotten into him tonight.”

“Something seems off, ‘Mione… You know I think Malfoy’s a prat… but he’s been far less prat-ish this year. Something’s wrong, I can feel it,” Harry worried eyes were furrowed close together. 

Hermione bristled, he was right. Something was off…

“Listen, I’ve been meaning to tell you… I was thinking about what you said. About Elise and Ginny?” Hermione started looking towards the exit, watching as he stumbled through the crowd, barely registering the subject change, “I’m gonna talk to her. Tonight.” 

“I’m gonna go check on him…” she said distractedly, “Sorry… finish this later?” standing and moving through the crowd towards the exit. 

\----

Where in the bloody hell was he? She had sent Neville to the loo to check on him, and he wasn’t in there. She was starting to get worried… 

She rounded a corner and could hear low threatening voices that were echoing off the cold stone hallway. 

She peeked down the last corridor and saw Draco with his forearm shoved into the neck of the reporter, his voice low and dangerous. She knew she needed to step in but her ears perked as she heard a familiar line. 

“Listen, I’m not jeopardizing my career again. Not for you and that --”

“Watch your mouth. You’re jeopardizing your career by not handing that film over this instant. Malfoy Enterprises OWNS the publisher you work for you insufferable git.” 

“Yes, but if you want to keep this hush hush, I doubt you’ll be running off to tell Daddy--” 

Draco grabbed the man's collar and slammed him against the stone. 

“DRACO! Stop that right this instant! What in the world are you--” 

Draco dropped the man and he tripped over his feet trying to escape down the hallway. Hermione watched as he retreated and she stomped up to Draco furiously, the chiffon of her dress tangling around her legs. 

“What are you thinking? You’re going to get expelled!”

“Granger!” his voice thick in a drunken stupor. 

“Are you honestly still drinking? What in the world are you thinking?”

“Merlin, you are honestly the most beautiful girl in this fucking castle,” he slurred, drawing her close and pressing her back against the stone where he had just moments ago slammed the reporter. 

“We need to get you to bed, Draco,” she chastised as his lips assaulted the skin on her neck and bit just a little too hard on the tendon that spread from her neck to her shoulder, “OW!”

“Now you’re talking. My bed or yours?” 

His hands were clumsily roaming her body and one of them found the slit in her dress, his fingers sliding up her thigh and she pushed him back roughly. 

“Maybe a broom closet?” she spat, “What has gotten into you?”

“Your idea.. Sss’not mine,” his head bobbled, “Let’s go,” he grabbed her roughly by the waist. 

“That’s enough, Draco Malfoy!”

“Oh, fucking brilliant,” he ran his hands roughly through his hair and punched the wall behind him, “Tell me, Granger, what is it exactly that you are looking for with me? Want me to follow you around all night like some lost dog? Listen to you and your pathetic friends as you recall the glory days of who bent over for Dumbledore the most? Meanwhile, I’m not getting any action for it?” his voice was thick with resentment and hate. 

“Don’t speak about Dumbledore like that!” she felt tears prickle the corner of her eyes, “This isn’t you,” she shook her head and made down the hall. 

“That’s where you’re wrong, Princess. This is me. You are the one wanting me to change, wanting me to be Hermione Granger’s little tagalong. Well, sorry love, you had a perfect sidekick in Weasley, not sure why you think you need to slum it with me.” 

“I have NEVER said any of these things, never even thought these things. Why would you think that?” she was all out crying now. 

“Oh, please,” he rolled his eyes, “You don’t want me. You wanted to get fucked by a bad boy and then run off into the sunset, I’m not stupid.”

“You are an asshole, Draco Malfoy. You’ve ruined tonight and I want absolutely nothing to do with you,” she turned and nearly ran towards the grand staircase. 

“YEA, YEA, SURPRISE SURPRISE! I JUST FUCKING CALLED THAT ONE DIDN’T I! GOOD RIDDANCE!” he shouted after her and she felt her heart crack in half as she sprinted up the stairs and towards her sanctuary. 

\-----

Draco slumped against the stone wall, his head almost completely fogged over and he closed one eye to try to get the world to stop spinning. 

Draco Malfoy was no stranger to Firewhisky, he had imbibed many a day of his young life. Never once had a single flask caused this level of drunkenness, no matter how good the whiskey was. 

He put his head in his hands and tried in vain to sober up by willpower alone. He hadn’t meant to say anything he had just shouted at Granger, but he couldn’t quite help it. He had verbal vomit and every insecurity he had ever felt had just fallen out of his mouth and into the space between them. 

“Oh, Draco…Did you and the Mudblood have a row?” Astoria’s voice echoed off the walls and he squinted up at her, his head feeling like cement now. 

He felt her sit down next to him and tried to stand, tried to move away, but couldn’t muster the strength or coordination. He felt a small hand on his cheek and it pulled his face towards her. He fought against it, but she was stronger than his willpower. 

“Shhh.. there, there. Don’t fight it,” and as her lips found his, he was shocked with a magical electric current. He pulled back and yelped but she moved quicker and straddled him, another jolt. 

He was so distracted, trying to figure out why the shocks kept coming that he barely noticed that she had moved his hands up to rest on her breasts and had thrown her head back as if he were caressing her. 

“Whadafuck are you doing?” he slurred and finally got enough of his sobriety to shove her off and onto the floor, “Don’t want you…” he was on all fours , nearly crawling away when he heard laughter from the side corridor. 

“Did you guys get it? Please tell me I don’t have to do it again!” He sat back against the stone and looked at Astoria in confusion, she was brushing off her dress as if his touch had tainted her gown in some way. 

“Yea, yea, we got it.”

Nott, Goyle and Pansy emerged from the shadows holding a camera and Pansy was clutching at her sides as she doubled over in laughter. 

“Oh, Granger is going to absolutely lose it when she see’s this…”

“Whadafuck diddya do?” Draco hissed, feeling suddenly like he was going to vomit. 

“All that time in detention gave me lots of time to tinker with my potion skills,” Parkinson was wiping happy tears from her cheeks. “Our dear Astoria here was able to switch out your flask with a delightful concoction… it has a little Babbling Beverage, a little firewhiskey, some Intensifying Drought and some Confusing Serum. Honestly, it’s not a bad time… that is, if you know you’ve ingested it,” she laughed again. 

“Wh-why?” 

“We’re not stupid enough to think we could get away with actually destroying you, at least not while we are all stuck in this castle together. But we can ruin your life in other ways, Malfoy,” Nott spoke in a cold tone. 

“She’s not going to believe you…”

“That’s why we got proof, dumbass,” Astoria laughed then. 

He watched through hooded eyes as she moved to kiss Nott fully on the lips and Draco felt sick. 

And then, he was. 

He vomited in the space between his legs and listened as his housemates laughed to themselves down the hall. 

\-----

Draco woke with a massive hangover and not in his room. He looked around to find that he was on a cot in an old dusty classroom. He sat up and his stomach threatened to heave but he swallowed it down. 

Blaise Zabini was asleep in the chair by the door, his long legs sprawled out in front of him. 

“Zabini,” he called, his voice hoarse and weak. He didn’t move, “ZABINI!” he shouted this time, causing a pounding in his head. 

Zabini jumped in his seat and looked around frantically, “Merlin’s sack, don’t shout! I’ve got a fucking headache…”

“Yea, I do too, you dolt. What happened?”

“You don’t know?”

“Obviously not, which is why I asked…” he replied, annoyed. 

“I honestly have no idea, I was trying to find somewhere to get it in with what’s-her-name, and found you covered in vomit in the hall. I couldn’t get you down to our room in your state without magic and a lot of interference. Figured I best get you hidden before a Professor found you and expelled you. No idea about how you got that way,” 

“I was alone?” he raised an eyebrow at his roommate, feeling like there was more information threatening to come crashing down at any moment. He could remember yelling at Granger, and then something with some very annoying Slytherin’s. But the exact order of events was lingering on the edge of his memory. 

“Very much so. I need food… Hungry?” 

Draco’s stomach lurched at the thought, “Not in the slightest. I should find Granger, I have a feeling I have to apologize.”

“Bring a gift. Witches love gifts,” Blaise stood and left quickly, offering nothing else for him to go off of. 

\----

Draco had made his way slowly up to Granger’s room and had not found her in her dorm. He did find a bunch of crumpled tissues on her nightstand, stained with various shades of her makeup and her dress in a ball on the floor. 

He had grimaced as he took in the sight and tried in vain to capture what had happened last night. When he gave up, he made his way down towards the dungeons, reasoning that after a shower and some rest he would find her and make amends. 

The door to his room was cracked open and for a moment he worried someone had broken in, but he was relieved to find Granger there, standing over his desk with her back to him. 

“Oh, thank Merlin. Granger… I don’t--”

“What’s this, Draco?” she turned, her face swollen from what looked like a night of crying. 

“I don’t know what it is,” he answered quickly, not wanting to let things spin out of control any further than they already had. 

“Do you have any idea what happened last night?”

“Honestly? No… I swear I didn’t even drink that much, there’s no way I should have gotten that pissed…” 

A flash of Pansy laughing about his flask flashed across his mind. 

“This letter was on your desk. I shouldn’t have snooped… but I did…,” she tossed the letter in his direction and a photograph fell out onto the floor. 

Draco looked it over and recognized it immediately. 

The letter was from the reporter, sent over a month ago. 

“Mister Malfoy:

Enclosed is the image your requested from last night’s event at Hogwarts. I have received the agreed upon sum. I commend you on your quick response. 

This is the only copy, you can be assured that your parents will not see this image in any publications. 

It was a pleasure doing business with you and if I can be of any assistance in the future, please let me know. 

-H. Walter

“Shit, Granger…” he pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“You LIED! I told you what that rotten man said at the Ministry and you didn’t say a thing!”

“That’s not lying… I just didn’t tell you the entire truth…”

“Oh please, don’t get me started on semantics. I asked you what your parents said about the photo and you said it didn’t come up!”

“Which, technically, it didn’t…” he held his hands up in defense. 

“I seriously feel like I don’t even know you. You’re ashamed of me?” her face was so hurt that it made Draco’s chest feel tight. 

“Of course not! I couldn’t care less if everyone knows we are together. Hell, I’m happy for people to know!”

“Except your parents,” she crossed her arms tersely and tapped her foot. 

“Granger… it’s just, it’s so complicated with them….”

“And what about everything you SCREAMED at me last night? About not wanting to play Hermione Granger’s sidekick? Not wanting to follow me around and listen to--”

“I don’t even remember what happened last night! I’m trying to tell you that! Something happened!”

“You’re damn right something happened! You do remember how this relationship started, don’t you? Didn’t black that out?”

“What are you yelling about now?”

“The Arrangement! Our contract!” 

Draco remembered then, he had been jolted several times last night, most likely resulting in the soreness lingered in his muscles now. 

“You violated it last night,” she raised an angry eyebrow at him. 

“Fuck the contract, the entire thing is pretty moot now. Don’t you think? How could you even know it was violated?”

“Because we BOTH get alerted when someone breaches the contract, you selfish prat. I’d barely gotten back to my room and felt again and again as tried to break through one of these clauses. So why don’t you tell me what happened last night? What part of the contract did you break? Because Draco, so help me, if you--”

“Merlin, Granger… I probably said you were being a pain in my ass to someone, which you most likely were! You are right now! I’m fucking hungover and you’re shouting at me about some bullshit contract from months ago.”

The door opened quickly and he turned angrily towards the intrusion. 

Blaise popped his head in and by the look on his face, he immediately regretted coming back to the dorm. 

“Oh… right. Well I can see you’re busy mate… but some third year just handed this to me and said I needed to give it to you or Granger. Said it’s urgent,” Blaise handed over an envelope and Draco ripped from his hands. 

“Nothing else? Great, piss off, Zabini.”

“Fucking prat,” Zabini grumbled, but turned and left the room. Draco tossed the envelope on his desk and returned to the argument. 

“Are you going to open it? He said it’s urgent,” Granger stared at the envelope. 

“What kind of urgent information would come from a third year? It’s probably rubbish,” 

Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed the envelope off the desk, ripping open the seam. 

“You have got to be fucking joking me,” she shook her head and flipped through what appeared to be photographs, her eyes watering and her skin flushing pink. 

“What are they?” he asked, curious now. 

“I think we know how you violated the contract, you insufferable asshole.” 

Draco’s brows furrowed in confusion as she threw the photographs on the ground and stormed out of his dorm, pausing in the door briefly. 

“To be clear, I want out of our Arrangement. Consider the contract officially null and void, as well as this joke of a relationship. I can’t believe I ever trusted that you could change,” her voice was icy and somehow the room was colder when she left it. 

Draco kneeled down and began to turn them over and was shocked to see himself with Astoria straddling his lap, his hands on her chest and her lips on his. 

He stomach heaved and he couldn’t control it this time, he reached for his wastebin and vomited violently into it. 

“What. The. Actual. Fuck!” he slammed his head into the stone wall and served himself yet another headache. 

\-----

After some rest, coffee and a shower, Draco made his way towards Granger’s room. She must have changed the password because he wasn’t allowed entry. 

He could tell something was amiss, the pieces not lining up properly. He just needed a little help to sort the pieces out. Granger was the only person he could go to and he couldn’t bloody reach her. 

He had lost all of his pride as he pounded his fists on the portrait and yelled her name at the annoyed lions. 

“Mister Malfoy! Why, exactly, are you upsetting the peace of Gryffindor Tower on this fine afternoon?”

Draco whipped around to find a sour faced McGonagall staring at him. 

“I’m… I’m looking for Hermione. I can’t seem to find her anywhere… it’s important. Do you think you could summon her?”

“Was she not able to find you?” she looked at him in confusion, and resolved to fill him in, “I told her this morning her Portkey request had been approved and her departure time was set for 11:00 am. She said she was going to grab her things and then find you to let you know. Perhaps she left you a note. She will be returning after the New Year.”

“Fuck!” he hissed and the Headmistress tsk’d him and reprimanded him quickly, “Sorry, Headmistress. Just… I’m sorry. Do you have any contact information for her while she’s gone?”

“I’m afraid I can’t share that, Mister Malfoy. Good day,” she shook her head and turned the way she had come. Leaving him alone with his many, many mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well?! GIVE ME ALL THE COMMENTS! 
> 
> I'll be working hard to finish the story up and I'm thinking the shorter story I was planning is going to be the epilogue, published as a separate work.


	26. 26

Arriving in Australia, Hermione had expected to feel the sun soak up her problems. It did not. 

There was something about the happy weather that seemed to exasperate her depression. She found herself sneering at every happy tourist and groaning whenever her parents asked her about her term. She was confident they could tell that something was off, but she didn’t offer an explanation and they didn’t ask for one. They instead treated her like she was made of glass. Tiptoeing around her as she slammed cabinets shut and stomped up the stairs. 

She was sitting on the porch of her parents small beachfront cottage, her toes dipped in the sand and the sun just beginning its slow descent into the ocean. She felt a presence beside her and tensed. She softened as her mom sat down next to her, two bottles of beer in her hands. 

She offered one to Hermione, who raised a skeptical eyebrow at her mum. She had never had an alcoholic drink by either of her parents, not even a glass of wine at Christmas. Her mum offered a smile and a nudge with her elbow and Hermione took the bottle from her with a shy smile. 

It tasted like summer and was quickly dripping with condensation from the warm evening. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really,” Hermione shrugged. 

“So you’re fine to let, whatever this is, ruin our holiday? Hermione, you aren’t yourself…”

No. Hermione was far from herself. In the last 4.5 months, she had her heart shattered, mended, fell in love and then shattered again. She always considered herself smarter than to get caught up in boy troubles. She was nothing like those fickle, shallow girls she had known in school… but then, here she was. Sulking over a boy. 

“I don’t want anything to ruin our time together… I just can’t seem to shake this funk I’m in,” Hermione swallowed a mouthful of the beer she had been handed and then inspected the label. She wasn’t normally a beer drinker, but this one in particular might be enough to convert her. 

“I’m not sure I ever told you… but when you took our memories, it wasn’t a perfect solution. Even though we couldn't remember you, we knew something was missing. It felt like a ghost we kept seeing out of the corner of our eyes, shimmering there for a moment, but when you tried to catch it, to really look at it, it vanished. It was infuriating. I felt a loss and a mourning for something I didn’t know existed…” her mother shook her head sadly, remembering a time not that long ago, “And then, you came back,” she grinned, “And while so much felt right again, you’ve never fully come back. Not since you first boarded that train all those years ago. You’ve hidden so much of your life from us, and we… we understand. To an extent, we really truly do. But, we miss you, Hermione. And you don’t need to protect us. That’s supposed to be our job… we just want to know you. To really know you.”

Hermione looked up in the tear filled eyes of her mother. She was still the beautiful woman she had known growing up, but as she inspected her more closely, she saw new wrinkles had formed. Far more worry lines than laugh lines and more gray hairs sprouting from her curls. 

She scooched a few inches closer and rested her head on her mom’s shoulder, sighing deeply. 

“It’s… embarrassing. This time, it’s not that I’m hiding a war from you… It’s about a boy,” she blushed. 

Her mother shook with silent laughter, “I’m happy to hear that. Tell me about him…”

And she did. She spared some of the more graphic details about their recent falling out, but she was honest. Something she realized now she desperately needed to do more often. 

\----

Christmas arrived and the entire holiday felt wrong. She missed her snow covered home and the chaos that she was sure her friends were enjoying at the Burrow. Her Christmas morning was quiet and peaceful, but too warm for her liking. The tree was artificial and she scrunched her nose at the tacky decorations her parents had hunted for. 

All in all, she was not finding herself in the Christmas spirit this year. As much as she tried to convince herself otherwise, she missed Draco. It had been almost a week since their row and while her brain was screaming to forget him, her heart vehemently disagreed. 

“HERMIONE!” her mother called up the small staircase, “You’ve had a package arrive!” 

Hermione’s brows furrowed together, she hadn’t been expecting anything. She had her gifts sent to the Burrow before she left Hogwarts, but never thought Harry and Ron would think ahead to send their gifts to Australia. 

She descended the stairs sluggishly and found her mom working on Christmas dinner. 

“It’s just there,” her mother nodded her head absently, “Just arrived out of thin air!”

Hermione made a face and approached the box. The return address was from the Burrow and she smiled at her friends thoughtfulness. 

She opened an array of gifts, including a new leather bag from both Harry and Ron, perfect for her because her old one had seen one to many school terms and a new jumper from Molly. 

In the bottom of the box, was a small flat gift wrapped elegantly in a silky green paper and a silver bow. Her heart faltered and she gasped as she saw it. 

There was an expensive cream colored envelope attached to the front with ‘Granger’ written in perfect script and she touched it with gentle fingers.

She picked up the gift and held it to her chest, feeling like she was almost embracing Draco by doing so. 

“Stupid, stupid girl,” she muttered to herself. She took out her wand and banished the mess to the waste bin and trudged back towards the stairs. 

“Do you need any help?” she asked her mother with a hopeful tone, she could use the distraction. 

“Love some,” her mother grinned and she placed the gift from Draco on the end table, resigned to open it later when she could have herself a proper cry and perhaps set it on fire. 

\-----

Hermione flicked her wand and her travel trunk was shrunk and transfigured into a more appropriate luggage for traveling. Her trip to Australia had come to a close and while she had enjoyed spending the time with her parents, she was ready to return to England. 

She had a few days left before term resumed and had owled ahead to the Burrow that she would be able to join them for Fred’s memorial. She was nervous to see her friends and explain what had conspired between her and Draco. 

They would of course, tell her that they were right along and that Draco had always been and will always be scum. Although he had hurt her, she still felt fiercely protective of him. 

As she exited the back door of the cottage, she took out the small chipped tea cup wrapped in linen, her return portkey. She had only a couple of minutes before she was scheduled to leave and her mind wandered as she waited. She had said goodbye to her parents this morning before they left to open up shop and the silence of their small backyard felt crushing. 

She gasped as she remembered Draco’s gift, she had never opened it. She dropped the teacup in the grass, careful not to let it touch her. She turned and ran through the back door, and into the kitchen, realizing she had less than two minutes until her portkey was deactivated. 

“SHIT!” she cursed aloud and ran to the end table she has recently stowed the gift. Finding it nowhere. 

She freaked and started to frantically upturn the living room, feeling that by losing this gift she was losing Draco officially. She felt tears start to well up in her eyes as the seconds counted down. 

She all but groaned as she rolled her eyes and whipped out her wand, forgetting that she had the luxury of magic on her side. 

“Accio Draco’s gift!” she said with a shaking voice, and from the kitchen counter behind her, her small gift flew into her welcome hands. She turned and sprinted towards her luggage, grabbing it with her free hand and gripping the teacup with enough anger that she could have easily cracked it. 

With what felt like a giant hook sinking into her torso she was dragged across space and countries and landed a few long moments later in the backyard of the Burrow. She gasped not only at the sensation of the portkey but at the suddenly freezing cold air. 

She all but yelped, realizing she should have dressed for the weather she was arriving in, rather than the weather she had left. She gripped her wand and placed the sitting room of the Burrow squarely in her mind, with a POP she was gone and there again. 

Her senses were assaulted with the feeling of home, the fire was crackling, dinner was already simmering in the kitchen nearby, and the voices of various Weasley’s were calling and laughing from different floors. 

She allowed herself a genuine smile as the sound of multiple sets of feet bounded down the stairs. 

\-----

That night she sat around the fire, a cup of cocoa warming her hands as she cradled it between her knees. 

Her reunion with the boys had been exactly what she needed. For the first time, it felt like her and Ron’s relationship was back to where it had always been and for that she felt incredibly relieved. 

When Molly had laid eyes on Hermione, she had embraced her as though no time had passed at all. When the hug ended, Hermione was wiping tears from her cheeks and as she tried to explain, Molly hushed her and gave her a tough pat on her back. 

“None of that, dear,” Molly reassured, “You can’t believe how happy these old eyes are to see you. Let’s get you some food!” 

And that had been that. She had tried her best to remain… normal. She hadn’t told Harry or Ron about her falling out with Draco, and she wasn’t sure she wanted to. At least not yet… something still felt unfinished. 

“So much has changed since the last school holiday we spent together under this roof,” Ron’s voice interrupted her and she very nearly spilt her cocoa on her lap. 

“Ronald! You frightened me!” she chastised.

He chuckled and sat down next to her in front of the fire, “Sorry. You’re so jumpy…” 

“Yea… well, with good reason. Did you guys have a good holiday?”

“Things were a bit strained between Gin and Harry, but mostly good,” he shrugged. 

“Why would they be strained?” Hermione’s brow furrowed. 

“You’ll have to talk to him about it… but Hermione there is something I wanted to talk to you about…” 

Hermione tensed at his words as he turned to speak to her directly. His eyes heavy with unspoken words and his hands curling around her free one. 

“Ron…”

“No, just… just hear me out. I’m not trying to make some huge declaration here, I know you know how I feel about you. How I’ll always feel about you. I was in such an awful place after the war. I was selfish. I couldn’t see how it affected anyone else but my family. I lost you in all of that…” he shook his head sadly, “We know about you and Draco. About what happened after the Christmas ball.”

Hermione gasped and stuttered to ask how and what he knew, but he silenced her with a raised hand. 

“Again… talk to Harry. But I want you to know… I’m here. I’ve loved you since we were kids and even though so much has happened, I still think there is hope for us. Can you… can you see a future for us?”

Hermione’s gut ached. Her best friend was laying his heart on the line, confessing to loving her in all the ways she desperately wanted to be loved. But in truth, she couldn’t love him. Not in the way that he deserved. 

“Ron…” her voice cracked over his name in a sob, “I just don’t feel that way…It’s not because of what happened this fall, I just don’t --”

“It’s ok, ‘Mione. I couldn’t live my life never letting you know that I love you,” his chin was dropped so low she swore it was touching his chest and at those three beautiful words Hermione let out another choked sob, “It’s Malfoy, though. Isn’t it?”

She nodded frantically through her tears. 

“I’ll never understand what you see in him. Not in a hundred million years,” he scoffed. 

“Me either,” she wiped her cheeks with the back of her hands and laughed, “It’d be so much easier if it wasn’t HIM, but--”

“You love him,” he added simply. 

Her head snapped up and her eyes locked with his. She nodded in agreement. 

“Well,” he slapped his palms against his knees, “I guess you’d better go and talk to Harry then.”

Hermione leaned in and kissed Ron briefly on the cheek, “I love you too, you know,” she rested her head on his shoulder. 

“I know… I just wish it were the way I loved you.”

She gave his hand a final squeeze and stood to bound up the stairs. 

She arrived at Harry’s door and wasted no time shoving it open. 

“Ah, I was wondering when you were going to come knocking on my door. Although, you didn’t quite knock… did you?” he smirked from his bed. 

“We need to talk. Now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've got a couple chapters left! I'm officially on maternity leave! WOOHOO! So I am really hoping to make a push and have this finished before the holidays!


	27. 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blah!! Sorry for the delay with this update! I got almost to the end and literally hated every word and had to start from the beginning. Between that and the holidays, being 8 months pregnant and being sick it's just been one thing after another. 
> 
> Our sweet girl scared us the other night and tried to come into the world a little TOO early! Luckily, we were able to stop the contractions with some medicine at the hospital and she seems to be content to stay put for now!
> 
> This is the LAST chapter! AHH!!
> 
> I will have an epilogue of sorts, but for the most part this is it! I'm kinda sad :(

Draco’s leather shoes clicked on the marble floor of the entry hall of the Manor. His family had certainly never been the most warm and welcoming in the Wizarding World, but the holidays was the one time when Draco felt… well, normal. 

But not this year. 

There were no decorations up, no garlands, no trees. If anything, the Manor felt colder than it normally did. He suppressed a chill as he made his way towards the stairs and towards his room. 

“Draco?” his mothers soft voice called from the sitting room. He let out a sigh and turned towards the sound of her voice. 

He entered the grand room and nearly gasped as he saw her, his face crumpling in worry. 

“Mother? Are you alright?” he rushed to her side. 

She had kicked off her shoes and they were discarded on the floor in front of the chaise she was curled up on. Her cheeks looked gaunt and hollow and she was clutching a rocks tumbler full of amber liquid as if it were her newborn babe. 

As she turned to give him a weak smile, his stomach dropped. She had a deep purple bruise that had spread across her cheek. 

“Mother…”

“Oh, I’m fine. I forgot to glamour it,” she waved him off dismissively, “Come and sit with me a moment,” she smiled with tight eyes and tapped the cushion in front of her. 

“Did he do this?” he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“I said I’m fine, just, come and talk with me awhile. How was your term?”

“I don’t give a shit about my term, Mother. How can you let him do this to you? You can stop him! He doesn’t have a wand!”

“Your father, is a good man--” she began, the same speech he had heard on repeat since his childhood. 

“Oh, bullshit!” he yelled. 

“BOY!” Draco’s stomach lurched as he heard his father’s angry voice echo through the room, “You dare come home just to talk ill of the man who gave you everything?”  
Usually, this would be the part where Draco would back down and apologize, hoping to avoid a hit himself. 

“Everything? Don’t make me laugh,” he rolled his eyes and stood to meet his father. His mother took a long gulp of her drink and swallowed nervously. 

“Lucius, please. He just got home for Christmas, let’s not start this now--”

“Quiet! Apologize to your mother and I. Now.”

“I’m going to my room,” Draco made to leave the room, but before he could his father’s hand shot out and grabbed a fistful of his shirt. 

“We are not done. We have much to discuss on this trip home… but you seem to be upsetting your mother. Go and take a rest. We will talk at dinner.” 

He released him but if felt more like a push and Draco snarled at the man he had once idolized more than anyone in the world. 

The slam of Draco’s door sounded through the Manor and he screamed once in the solitude of his childhood home. Why had he come here?

When the time came to decide, he couldn’t imagine staying at the castle alone. He had reasoned that it had to be worse than being at home, but now he could see that was not exactly true. He wasn’t going to survive this holiday, not by staying here. 

\-----

Draco had seriously considered skipping dinner and having their house elf bring some food directly to his room. But he feared for what his father might do if he did, not to him, but to his mother. 

He dressed for dinner and made his way towards the dining room. His mother was standing near the drink cart, still shoeless but dressed in normal attire and her hair perfectly styled, there was no longer a bruise visible on her face and even though magic had hid it, it made Draco sick. 

“Hi, Darling,” she greeted with fake cheer, “Would you like a drink?”

“Please,” he moved over to her and wrapped an arm around her too small shoulders. She felt too thin, wiry even. 

The air shifted as his father entered the room, his cane clacking against the stone floor. Draco didn’t turn to him and instead lead his mother towards her seat and pulled it out for her, before taking his own seat across from her. 

They sat in tense silence as the first course appeared magically. 

“Draco. There is something we were eager to discuss with you before you behaved so rudely upon your arrival,” Lucius spoke cordially. 

Draco said nothing. 

“I have been corresponding with a number of other families of reputable standings. As you know, our name as been somewhat tarnished in the months following the fall of the Dark Lord. However, I do believe that I have been able to procure a few daughters for you to choose from upon your completion at Hogwarts. It is unfortunate that you have to finish your school year there at all, but those idiot at the Ministry seem intent to bring this great house into ruin.”

Draco was somewhere between dumbfounded and amazed. Dumbfounded that his father could be so clueless and amazed that he could act so nonchalantly regarding his future, as if they had not barely avoided a physical brawl not but a few hours prior. 

“Well, that’s much appreciated, but unnecessary. I won’t be entering any betrothal agreement. Not now or ever, for that matter.”

“Draco, honey, think about what your saying,” his mother seemed a bit affronted by his tone, “The daughters in question are beautiful and you’ve known them your entire life. I have no doubt that you’d be happy with any number of them.” 

“Yes, do listen to your mother, Draco,” Lucius’ eyes were drawn into slits. 

“I’m seeing somebody,” Draco said casually, surprising himself. He hadn’t intended to bring Hermione up to his parents, especially because he had no idea if he’d be able to win her back. 

“Oh! Draco!” his mother perked up and sounded genuinely excited for the first time in a very long time. He felt a little guilty, “Who is she? I did receive an owl from Mrs. Greengrass that you and their younger daughter had been spending some time together,” Narcissa looked all full of gossip and cheer and she leaned over her plate. 

“The Greengrass girl is a fine match. I would approve of that betrothal,” Lucius agreed. 

“The only reason I would find myself in the company of the Astoria Greengrass would be to hex that dumb bint.”

“Draco Malfoy! How completely uncouth of you. Watch your tongue,” his mother reprimanded with a cluck and took another drink, “Well, then who?” 

His mother seemed impatient and a quick glance in his father’s direction and he knew that they had heard a rumor or two, even being as isolated as they were. 

“I’ve actually been seeing Hermione Granger since this fall,” Draco lifted his chin, prepared for the worst. 

Narcissa closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath and Lucius looked almost amused. He had been expecting this. 

“It’s a very adorable way for you to throw a tantrum, Draco. But enough is enough. You’ll end it immediately, before word gets around and you ruin any chances at a reputable match,” his father surprised him. He had been expecting a blow up. 

“I’m in love with her.”

Narcissa choked on her drink and Lucius jaw tightened at his confession. 

“I said it’s enough! You will be cut off from this entire estate, you will cease to have a family or a knut to your name. Do you understand me? You will end this NOW!” His father slammed his fists against the long table and it was Draco’s turn to smirk. 

“Oh, you forget, Father. The conditions of your house arrest? They also forfeit all of your assets to your heir. Now, as I am currently on probation, thanks to you getting us involved in your little dark extracurriculars, you are correct. I have no access to our estate. My probation ends in 5 short months, and then, YOU will be the one without a knut to your name. Your selfish and skewed views of the wizarding world have cost me too much. They won’t cost me her. I won’t let it.” 

Draco pushed his plate away from him and stood angrily from the table. 

“You selfish little brat!” Lucius jumped from his seat and lunged at his son, his leg giving out and he stumbled forward. Draco moved quickly out of the way as his father fell to the floor in front of him. 

“You are an embarrassment. I will change the way that people view this family, if it’s the last thing I do. I will do everything in my power to destroy this precious pure bloodline with ‘inferior’ blood, as you might consider it. And I hope you know,” Draco sneered as he looked down at his father who was pulling himself to his feet, “It will not be just to spite you. It will be because I fell in love with a beautiful, talented, muggle born witch. And as soon as I’m able, I will tear this house to the ground.” 

Draco turned and took a few steps before stopping and turning to his mother. 

“One more thing,” Draco waved his wand and muttered a protection spell over his mother, “Don’t touch her again,” he spat and with another flick of his wand sent a stunning spell into his father’s gut. 

“Draco!” his mother wailed but he kept walking. He couldn’t stay. 

\-----

Draco descended the stairs of the Leaky Cauldron, his eyes scanning the room for his intended guest. 

Merlin, he hated this place. It wasn’t exactly an establishment that his family would be regular patrons at, but it was convenient enough for his holiday stay. A drunk belched in the corner and Draco narrowed his eyes in his direction. 

Finally, his eyes fell on the messy head of Harry Potter and he strode confidently over towards the booth against the wall where he was nursing a butterbeer. 

“Potter,” he nodded in greeting. 

“What am I doing here, Malfoy?” his guest sighed in exasperation, “It’s almost Christmas, you know. While I don’t loathe you the way I once did, meeting up for drinks isn’t exactly on my list of Holiday to-do’s.”

“Nor is it mine, but I need your help…” Draco joined him in the booth and rubbed his face with his palms, “I blacked out the night of the Christmas Gala and--”

Potter scoffed, ““Hah! I’m not surprised, you were wasted,” he rolled his eyes. 

“Well, that’s the thing. I can handle a flask of firewhiskey. I shouldn’t have gotten that drunk… Anyway, I seem to have had an argument with Hermione and now she’s up and left for Holiday before we could fix it. I need to explain what she saw in those pictures --”

“What pictures?” Potter furrowed his brow in confusion. 

“Someone delivered some pictures from that night that had me in a very compromising position with Astoria Greengrass, but like I said… it’s not adding up. I need you to search my memories and tell me what happened,” Draco stated simply. 

“What? Like in the pensieve? How can you recall a memory that you don’t have?”

“No, that won’t work. I need you to perform Legilimens on me.”

“What?!” he laughed, “You’re barking! I’m not a Legilimens! I can’t do that. You shouldn’t WANT me to do that.”

Harry stood up to leave and Draco pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Listen, I know. But I can’t lose her, especially over this. I can’t remember piss all and I need your help. Desperately. I wouldn’t ask if I weren’t,” Draco stated earnestly. 

Harry inspected him with a wary eye. 

“I only studied Occlumency. I don’t know how to enter someone else’s mind… it’s not exactly the kind of magic many people know how to do…”

“I understand that, Potter. But I’m giving you my permission and am completely compliant. That will make it much easier. I just need to find out what happened.”

“I’m not even sure it works like that… Snape tutored me in occlumency a-and, I did enter his mind once. It was only once. And it was many memories, all flashing quickly and I didn’t feel necessarily in control of what I was able to see.”

“I’ll try to bring those memories to the forefront of my memory. I’m not saying it’s going to be easy, but I royally fucked things up last night and something isn’t right. You might see some other memories, but I’ll try my best to focus and you try to follow the memory as long as you can. Can you do that?” Potter didn’t answer at Draco thought he was going to make his mouth bleed and he spit out a “Please,” at the end. 

“I’ll try, Malfoy.” 

\-----

Draco had felt a dozen eyes on him as Potter followed him up the stairs to his room, it wasn’t exactly the kind of thing he wanted people envisioning, but it was a private place for Harry to practice the spell. This was not the first time Draco had been mind fucked, for lack of a better term. Voldemort and his father found it to be a rather fun and interesting pastime. 

Potter was shit at the spell, that was obvious. He lost the memory several times before Draco could even make it to seeing Granger in his mind. Draco thought that the art of Legilimens and someone not knowing that you were rooting through their memories, was truly a skill that would be difficult to master. Draco could feel Potter in there like an Ogre in a robe shop. Everything being upturned and stumbled upon. 

Finally, Draco tried to concentrate on the moment he saw Granger. But there was something right before then… 

Astoria. 

She was pressing against him, her hand lightly resting on his chest. He hadn’t noticed before but she had her wand in her other hand and was swirling it at her side. He couldn’t make out what she was casting, the memory was taken over by him seeing Granger descend the stairs, green with envy and absolutely breathtaking. 

The rest of the night passed as he remembered, following Granger and starting to feel increasingly drunk. The memories started to shimmer at the edges but he fought to remain in control and when it started to fall away he relaxed and felt Harry take control… leading the memories and his mind to where he couldn’t remember. 

He felt sick to his stomach as he saw himself threaten the reporter and fight with Hermione. As Astoria made herself known and then set up a scene to make him look horribly guilty, which he supposed he was. 

He filled with rage as he saw his former friends step out from the darkness and reveal their evil ploy. Fucking bastards.

The memory swirled away from him as Blaise came across him and he found himself sitting in front of a sour faced Potter. 

“She’s gonna kill you,” Potter said with a dry laugh. 

“I’m gonna kill them,” he retorted, “Their dad’s land their asses in Azkaban and they make it their life's mission to destroy mine. Well, they aren’t the only ones who got sorted into Slytherin House. I’m going to fu--”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. One step at a time, Malfoy. First, I think you need to talk to Hermione, of course… but, that’s not really going to get you anywhere if you don’t have your shit sorted. She’s not going to baby you through all these insecurities you have, and if she does? She’ll resent you for it.”

“I’m not insecure,” he protested. 

“You are SO insecure! ‘Granger, please… I don’t want to sit with the popular kids.’ ‘Granger, don’t leave me for Ron!’ ‘Granger, I’m a bad boy who--’” Harry mocked him with an incredibly high and feminine voice. 

“Ok, that’s quite enough. I get what you’re saying. Fucking hells, Potter, you really are a wanker,” 

“But at least I’m secure in myself,” he shrugged. 

“Fucking easy when you’re Harry fucking Potter! Chosen One and Champion of the Wizarding World, Destroyer of Evil and all that other bullshit. I have NOTHING to offer this girl,” 

“You’re rich,” he shrugged. 

“Yea, Hermione Granger gives two shits about how much money I have,” he narrowed his eyes at his one time rival. 

“Good point,” Harry stopped to think for a minute, “She’ll appreciate a gesture. I don’t mean something grand, don’t stand up and talk about how much you love her during dinner or anything. She’ll hate that. But… hell, I don’t know.”

“The only things I can think of, I really don’t want to do.”

“Well, the more you don’t want to do it, the more it’ll probably mean to her.”

“I’m gonna need your help…” Draco admitted and Harry narrowed his eyes suspiciously back at him.

\-----

Since arriving at the Burrow, Draco had been a wreck. Potter had come to get him after dinner and had side-apparated him straight into Potter’s room. It was late and most of the Weasley’s had drifted off to sleep one by one. Potter had reassured him multiple times that Granger would indeed seek him out sooner rather than later, but the seconds kept ticking by. There was no sign of her. 

“Just go and bloody get her!” Draco demanded in a hushed voice. 

“No! Trust me. She’ll come to talk to me. Ron said he had something he wanted to talk to her about after supper, I’m sure she’ll come after that.”

Draco narrowed his eyes at Potter, “What?” he hissed in return. 

“Don’t start with me, Malfoy. I have no idea what he is planning on talking to her about. Could be the damn weather. I just know that he said there was something he needed to discuss with her,” Potter casually flipped through a magazine while he relaxed on his small bed. 

Draco grumbled, feeling that whatever the Weasel wanted to discuss, was most likely counter productive to Draco wanting to make amends. 

He could hear stomping on the stairs that couldn’t belong to anyone other than his fiery, curly headed witch. His heart started pounding wildly in his chest and Potter smirked at him but didn’t move off the bed. 

Draco was nearly slammed with the door as it flung open. She hadn’t seen him. 

 

“Ah, I was wondering when you were going to come knocking on my door. Although, you didn’t quite knock… did you?” Potter replied smugly, the left side of his mouth turning up. 

“We need to talk. Now.”

“Agreed. What would you like to discuss?” Harry raised his brows innocently, still unmoving from his lounging. 

“You know damn well what! Tell me about Malfoy! You’ve spoken to him? Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Well--” he began but was cut off abruptly. 

“No! You know I’ve been an absolute wreck and now I know that you know why! What did he say?” 

Granger began pacing and when she turned to her left, she let out a high pitched cry and pulled her wand as she stumbled to the floor, spotting Draco for the first time. 

Draco’s face was mortified. It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. This was by far the worst start to any reunion. Ever. 

“DRACO! What in the hell are you doing back there?”

Draco’s hands were shoved into his trouser pockets and his eyes wide. 

“I, um, well I’ve come to surprise you. I, uh…” he couldn’t remember a time he had been so completely at a loss for words, “Potter, a little help?” 

“Draco came to me, crying and begging for help,” Potter sighed. 

“That’s definitely not what happened…”

“And well, we figured out what happened the night of the gala,” Granger began scrambling to her feet, about ready to hex either himself or Potter, “Trust me!”

Granger sucked in a deep breath and narrowed her eyes at the two of them. 

“Granger, those fucking assholes I used to call friends slipped me a potion the night of the gala. There was no way I had drank enough to behave that way, and I really, truly am so sorry for how I acted. There is no excuse, but if there was one, surely it has to be that I was drugged!”

“Who slipped you a potion?”

“Astoria. It was right before we entered the Great Hall, I didn’t realize it at the time. I was distracted--”

“Distracted by her tits hanging out! The same tits you later had your hands all over! You’re a pig!” she screamed and Draco saw over her shoulder that Harry had his wand out and seemed to be casting a silencing spell. 

“Well, that was actually a set up... “

“Oh, bloody convenient. How perfect that all of this happened and you have found a way to skate taking any responsibility. Tell me, if you had listened to me and stopped her incessant flirting when it first began, how would she had ever felt that she could get close enough to tamper with your flask. Also! This so called potion would have never touched your lips had you not snuck the flask in the first place!”

Draco grimaced, she was making some good points. 

“I know… I made mistakes too. But if you’ll just hear me out,” Granger crossed her arms tersely and started tapping her foot impatiently, her lips pursed, “I get it now. Potter called me on it, and I didn’t believe him at first… but I’m… I’m insecure in this relationship,” he all but groaned at his confession, “You are and represent everything good. I come from everything fucked up and dark and-- and I don’t deserve you.” 

Draco watched as her cross posture softened and he took a deep breath. This was his moment. His gesture. He needed to make himself completely vulnerable, but he had never let this wall down. 

“I don’t see what you could possibly want with someone like me. I feel like I had to trick you into even dating me. That contract was the best thing that ever happened to me. It brought me so much more than I ever thought. I know I’ve made a hundred mistakes, and I’m sorry.”

It felt so odd to be pouring his every thought out to Hermione, but it was magnified greatly by Potter laying there as well. 

“What am I supposed to say?” Hermione asked, her voice still had a bit of a bite to it but his speech had certainly softened her. 

Draco struggled to find what he even wished to here and his eyes fell on the moony face watching the scene behind her, “Potter, could we maybe have a minute?”

“Ugh, fine. I knew that was coming eventually. Let me know if you need anything,” Harry rose to his feet. 

“Thanks,” Draco mumbled. 

“I was speaking to Hermione, you prat,” Harry said in jest and left the room, the door closing softly behind him. 

“I’m so sorry, Granger. You have no idea… I’m not experienced in all of this, I never expected to need to be. I have been raised thinking that I’d be shoved into an arranged marriage and live the rest of my days with someone I could tolerate. I never… I never pictured myself falling in love with someone. Especially with someone like you,” he moved towards her like she was a wounded animal, wanting so badly to wrap her in his arms but terrified that the slightest movement would send her running. 

He continued, “I do love you, Hermione. Its gutted me everyday since we last saw each other that you would think for even a moment that I am embarrassed of you or don’t want people to know we are together. We had barely begun dating at Slughorn’s dinner party and I didn’t want to deal with my parents.”

“But you could have just TOLD me! Don’t you think I would understand? The last thing in the world I would want is to cause any more tension between you and your family or you and anyone! You don’t trust me!”

“I do! I made a mistake that night and I fell back on what I usually do which is hide. But I don’t want to be that person anymore. I told my parents about us--”

“You what?!” she paled. 

“I told them about us. Hell, I actually might have told them I wanted to have babies with you… You should have seen my father’s face,” he laughed dryly and when he glanced up Hermione’s eyes were wide, “That’s not important. I mean, it might be true… I might want to have babies with you… but much, much, MUCH farther into the future. For now, I just want to prove to you how desperately I want you in my life. And not just while we are at Hogwarts, and not just because we signed some stupid contract. I want YOU,” during his confession he had moved closer and closer to her, distracting her by speaking what had been laid so heavily on his heart. He was finally close enough to touch her and reached out for her hands, “I am madly in love with you, Hermione. Please forgive me.” 

She didn’t flinch away from his touch and was gnawing away at her bottom lip, inspecting him curiously. 

Finally, after what felt like a lifetime of waiting, she sighed and rolled her eyes. 

“Fine. I forgive you, but no more hiding the truth! And no more--” 

He cut her off before she could finish, wrapping his arms around her waist and crushing his mouth to hers. She let out a giggle as his mouth pressed hungrily against hers again and again. 

“I wasn’t finished!” she pushed back from his kiss with a laugh, but his mouth just found the nearest open spot on her neck and trailed his kisses there instead, “No more Astoria Greengrass! I mean it! I’ll hex that dumb bint if she flirts with you again--”

Draco froze, “Well… I’m not sure I can exactly accommodate that request…”

Hermione shoved back and looked at him with wild eyes, “You’ve got to be joking!”

“Well, I’m still a Slytherin, Granger… and those assholes don’t get off that easy. Revenge will be oh so sweet,” he smiled slyly at her and moved in to kiss her neck again. 

“Oh… well, when you put it that way,” she giggled again and wrapped her arms around his neck, “I may have some rather Slytherin tendencies as well where that witch is concerned.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing up the epilogue now! Let's hope you don't have to wait so long for it haha
> 
> and yes you will find out what Draco sent as a gift! I intended it to have a bigger debut in the final chapter, but it just wasn't working right...


	28. 28 : Epilogue

The spring sun streamed through the window of Hermione’s dorm and she stretched the sleep from her bones. She rolled over and found Draco still lingering in her bed, the sleep still heavy on his face. 

They had gotten rather casual about him sleeping over and no one seemed to notice or care. McGonagall had given a few passing smirks but as their last year came to a close, everyone had a case of senioritis that couldn’t be cured. 

Although this year had been peaceful in the terms of war, it had been harder than the others for Hermione. There were growing pains that she hadn’t anticipated and her heart had been broken and mended more times than she could imagine. 

As they prepared for the end of their time in the castle, her and Draco had decided that the next step would be to move forward in their relationship and in their lives. They were leaving London. 

Draco would be studying Advanced Potions at the “Institut Magique” in Paris. He had stressed over his application until Hermione had forced him to barricade himself in his room until the owl arrived. He had received sparkling letters of recommendations from Professor McGonagall and even, Slughorn himself. 

Hermione secured an intern position at the Embassy as a liaison between the magical and muggle world. She had been offered a similar permanent position here in London at the Ministry, but had declined… for the time being. She found that as the year continued on, she wasn’t ready to commit to anything other than learning about different magical cultures and seeing a little more of this world with Draco. 

She still flirted with the idea of working with Magical Creatures in some form of government and also with getting rid of some of those outdated Pureblood laws… but for now, the internship was perfect. 

They had spent their spring vacation hunting for a flat in Paris and had settled somewhere in the middle of what they had each wanted. Draco couldn’t fathom living in anything less than a lavish townhome and Hermione had insisted on a small studio in a charming little district of Muggle Paris. 

Instead, they got a beautiful one bedroom, complete with cream colored walls and crown molding. It had a balcony they could enjoy their breakfast on and was still in Muggle territory. They were close to Wizarding Paris and could see the Eiffel Tower from their kitchen. It was far too much money, but Draco had put his foot down in paying for the flat. Explaining that nothing better could come from his father’s money then spending it on making him so unhappy. He had begrudgingly agreed to allow her to pay for half of their living expenses, only after she gave a rather passionate speech about women’s rights and equality. 

She curled up into the nook of his bare torso and ran her finger down the scars on his chest and then through the line of muscle on his stomach. He stirred in his sleep and her eyes fell on the picture on her nightstand. 

She smiled as she remembered opening his Christmas gift the night of their reconciliation. Draco had been slightly affronted that she had not yet opened it. It was the picture of them from the night of Slughorn’s supper party in a beautiful ornate frame. She was grinning from ear to ear in her flapper dress and he looked surly and grumpy. She thought it was a rather funny photograph, now that she looked back on the circumstances. 

In the card had been a simple inscription:

Granger, 

I love you. Always. 

Happy Christmas, 

Draco

It also held a clipping from the Evening Prophet. He had sent the photograph in, as well as a small statement to a different reporter. He hadn’t said much, other than that he was confirming the rumors about the relationship between Miss Granger and himself. 

She had beamed at the gesture and thought he had put into it. She wasn’t overly concerned with others knowing that they were a couple, but it had made her ecstatic to know that he had gone out of his way to make it public for her. 

“Draco…” she snuggled up closer to him. 

He grumbled unhappily. 

“Dracoooooo,” she stretched her neck to kiss the spot below his ear and then moved her lips a little lower to the crook of his neck. 

“Are you naked?” he asked sleepily, his eyes still closed. 

She coughed, “Of course not!” 

“Then why on earth would you try to wake me,” he grinned and she gave him a playful slap on his bare chest. 

He acted injured but she knew better and rolled away from him. He grabbed her and drew her close to his chest before she could escape the bed and nuzzled his face into her neck, breathing on the skin there knowing it would make her squirm. 

His hand then slid up her oversized shirt and she gasped as he palmed her breast and then gave a light rub to her nipple. 

“You shouldn’t do that,” she said breathlessly, “We’re meant to be in the Great Hall in an hour…” she craned her neck so that he would have easier access to it. 

“Now, Granger, I certainly don’t need an hour…” he flexed his hips into her rear and she could feel his steely length already eager to join with her. His hand slid down to her folds and she blushed when he found her already ready as well. 

That didn’t stop him from taking his time. His hands moved delicately, bringing her to the point of panting and squirming for more within minutes. She felt a pang of disappointment as his digits left her, but she was happy to find that he was merely pulling down his briefs and within seconds she was filled with him. 

She moaned and bit into her pillow as he withdrew and repeated the motion. Gods, how she loved this feeling. Draco had a sublime way of making her wildly out of control and like her insides were on fire that she just couldn’t get enough of. 

He withdrew again and moved them so he was on top of her, and moved with purpose to bring them both to their climaxes. 

As they both came unhinged together and he fell beside her, she breathed in the moment. 

After a few long moments, when their breathing had regulated and he was batting at the curls tickling his face she spoke again. 

 

“I can’t believe we are leaving today…”

“I couldn’t be happier,” he grumbled. 

“You can’t tell me that you won’t miss this place a little bit… It’s got to be at least a little hard saying goodbye,” she frowned. 

“Granger, this place is full of the past. I’m ready for the future. And speaking of which, I got you a graduation present,” he grinned. 

“What! I-I didn’t know we were meant to do that! I didn’t get you anything!”

“Your gift to me will be to accept my gift graciously without making a fuss, like you always do,” he smirked and gave her a quick kiss before quickly disembarking from the bed and reaching into his robes. He handed her over a plain envelope and she stared at it for a moment before finally sighing and opening it. 

“You’re serious?!” her eyes wide with excitement and he laughed at her response. 

It was an itinerary for the summer. Trips planned to America, Italy, Greece and ending in Australia for a long week. 

“I thought we were going to explore Paris this summer!” 

“Well, we will still have 3 weeks at the end of the summer to do so, and of course the next two years. I thought it wouldn’t hurt to blow off some steam post-Hogwarts. Do you hate it?”

“Are you joking! Oh, this will be wonderful!” she grinned as she looked over their different planned activities in each location, “Thank you, Draco,” she turned her face up to him with pursed lips and he leaned down to receive the kiss. 

“Also, Potter and that girl of his will be meeting us in America,” he rolled his eyes. 

“Stop acting like you don’t know her name…” she rolled her eyes, “Oh! We’ve better get ready! It’s almost time!” she yelped and jumped out of bed, sitting down at her vanity to get quickly ready for the ceremony, “Surely, you’ve got to be excited about today. Right?”

“Oh, Granger… Today is the day I’ve been looking forward to for a VERY long time,” he grinned and she swore she saw a glint of his evil genius shining in his eyes. 

\-----

They descended the stairs hand in hand, their long ceremony robes billowing behind them. Hermione was wearing her graduation cap but Draco had grumbled endlessly about it and had it in hand, ready to wear it at the very last moment. 

“Mione! There you are… Merlin what took you so long?” Harry rushed over to their side as they gathered with the other 7th and 8th year students. 

“Just getting ready,” she chirped at the same that Draco said “We were shagging,” casually. 

She elbowed him in the ribs and she blushed a deep crimson. 

“Draco Malfoy, I swear,” she hissed. 

“Guys! Merlin, you really were waiting til the last minute weren’t you!” Elise chimed in with a cheery smile and leaned over to kiss Harry on the cheek, “Can you believe it’s finally time? I’m going to miss you so much!”

Harry and Elise had briefly parted ways over Christmas holiday. At the Christmas Gala, Harry had taken it upon himself to let Ginny know that there was no future for them and never would be. He had simply moved on. He had been ecstatic to share the knews with Elise, who had promptly slapped him across the face, shouting that she couldn’t believe he had EVER dated her while thinking their MIGHT be a chance at a future with Ginny. She had ended things then and there. 

But, Harry learned from his attempt to win Ginny back. He didn’t play games with Elise and made it known how he felt about her and how he felt about their future together. He even told Draco he had taken a page from his book in winning girls back and it seemed to work. 

Ginny had been quite salty with Harry over the holiday and some time after, but as the year closed, no one could hold grudges anymore. 

Ginny and Ron joined their group and Ginny was practically buzzing with anticipation while Ron looked like he had swallowed a red hot poker. 

“Ron stop looking so surly!” Hermione chastised. 

“Are you sure I have to do this? It’s embarrassing!”

“Yes, I’m sure! You can’t back out now… I spent hours and hours and hours tutoring you for those damn NEWTS, you owe me!” 

Ron groaned and looked around the room, his eyes finally landing on Astoria Greengrass being doted on by her mother while her stout father looked at everyone around them in disgust. Her sister Daphne looked bored in graduation attire. 

He straightened his back in fake confidence and sauntered up to the Greengrass family. 

They watched in horrified amusement and Ron repeated the agreed upon speech about how after finding about her affair with a fourth year, he was officially breaking off their engagement and would not be running off to elope with her after graduation. 

Her father puffed up and turned red in the face, demanding to know the young man's name and upon hearing the name Weasley, Hermione thought she could see steam pouring from the man's ears. She gave a giggle into Draco’s shoulder who was full out laughing and Ron thrust a picture at the man’s chest and stormed away. 

Hermione MIGHT have tampered with the original image of Astoria and Draco, charming it to look like a much younger, much less attractive young man. She would normally not condone such actions, but this girl deserved that and so very much more. 

Astoria was in tears as she desperately tried to explain without giving away too many details about what was actually going on in that picture. Her eyes started darting around the room looking for help. Her eyes narrowed and nostrils flared as she saw the group of them laughing at her expense. 

The icing on the cake was when Theodore Nott, who must have drank from his flask already that morning, appeared at her side demanding to speak to her in private. The only issue, was that Theodore Nott happened to look nothing like himself and rather like the fourth year in the tampered photo. A little help from some Polyjuice Potion they had snuck into his flask would keep him looking as such for the next couple hours. 

Mr. Greengrass’s eyes nearly exploded from his head as he grabbed Nott by the robes and Mrs. Greengrass pulled Astoria away quickly. 

At this they all burst into fits of laughter and Hermione kissed Draco happily. Finally, enjoying a little redemption that he had been waiting on for some months. 

“Graduating students! Please gather by house for a quick photograph!” McGonagall shouted as Filch fumbled with a giant magical camera. 

The Slytherins and Gryffindors were lined up next to each other and Hermione was happy to be stand so proudly next to her boyfriend and friends. It had been a long road from the first time they gathered here as a bunch of terrified first years, but they had made it. 

“Miss Parkinson! Mister Goyle! Get in there, I don’t care what your faces look like! This will be hanging with all the other portraits of graduating classes since the invention of the camera, you will be disappointed if you aren’t in there! Where in the world is Mister Nott!” McGonagall pushed both of them towards the front of the Slytherin House, both of them dragging their feet and grumbling to themselves. 

Hermione grinned at them, their faces covered in boils, some of them popping with the passing moment. Part of Draco’s admission essay had been on the tweaking of certain potions in order to not allow them to be countered or ended by certain spells. He had put the theory to good use and proved that indeed, this particular brand of Boil Spring Potion could not be glamoured or ended by the Finite charm. 

He leaned down to the front row and whispered into Pansy’s ear, “Haven’t you learned to watch your flask?” and then stood up quickly before she could hex or hit him. 

“SMILE!” Filch yelled and a brilliant flash went off. 

“Wonderful! Thank you mister Filch. Now, just like rehearsal! There you go!” 

She moved to give Draco a quick kiss goodbye before the ceremony but he deepened it in front of the entire graduating class. 

“Are you ready?” he finally asked when their embrace ended. 

“For graduation?”

“For everything after…”

“Born ready, Malfoy.” 

She gave him a wink and a nudge and they entered the hall they had once entered as children. This castle had given them a hundred unhappy memories and somehow even more happy ones. But it was time to say goodbye and while she found herself filled with a cocktail of different emotions, the overwhelming one was hope. 

She took a deep breath and the first step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAH! It's done. I hope you guys have enjoyed the ride! I got a few more little plot bunnies while writing this epilogue, and might have a drabble or two to tack on if I can get them out before baby girl arrives. So stay following this story if you are interested in a little more! 
> 
> Thanks to CarolsSister for planting some evil plot seeds in my mind for revenge :) and to SweetLilBullet for always kicking me the ass to get writing! I hope you are not disappointed!
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'll miss you all!


End file.
